Heart's Desire
by Sprout2012
Summary: Returning for his 7th year Harry has a bad week. A potions mishap causes Harry & Draco to fall into a potion induced coma. Where they dream about their hearts desires, not realising they are actually asleep. Harry discovers he desires a peaceful life without Voldemort & someone to Love. What shocks him the most, is that his heart truly desires Draco Malfoy. (Paragraphs Now Shorter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello, This is my first attempt at writing a story and publishing it on this site. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material from Harry Potter.

**Chapter one.**

To say I was not looking forward to the first week of the new school year would be an understatement. This being my seventh year at Hogwarts I was accustomed to the stares, whispers and assumptions that people made. However that did not mean I welcomed them, the previous year was a difficult one, from me that is saying a lot. Every year at Hogwarts was a difficult one, but last year was by far the worst.

Some would say that last year was an epic year that will go down in history, for me I just wish to move on and hope that I can try and live a normal life, for once have a boring, quiet and ordinary year at Hogwarts.

Harry thought the week started off good, but it gradually became a very awful first week.

"Are you even listening to me, Harry?" Ron asked in a frustrated tone.

"What do you want me to say Ron?, I have tried to explain, you will not listen to me" Harry replies whilst running his hand through his hair. They have had this conversation numerous times and Harry was starting to grow tired of it.

Ron screwed up his face in anger at Harry's care free attitude regarding his actions over the summer. Noticing Ron slowly starting to lose it Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm and whispers in his ear to calm down.

"It's not like Harry is doing this on purpose Ron." "Try and understand how he must feel." Glancing at Harry she smiles and tells him "If you want us to keep this quiet from others we can."

Standing and heading towards his dormitory he shrugs and says "I am tired of hiding who I am, just because people expect me to fit the perfect picture, and live the life they have created for me. Tell whoever you want, I don't care anymore."

Heading towards his first class of the morning, wishing he didn't have to put up with Ron's glares and Hermione's sympathetic glances. Harry was feeling, tired, hungry and fed up due to his situation with Ron he hadn't slept and didn't eat much at breakfast. To top it off it was only the start of the day. At least it was Friday, feeling slightly better Harry dragged his feet toward the dungeons for double potions.

Draco was leaning against the wall just outside the potions classroom, standing alone and with a look of boredom on his face. When he noticed The Golden Trio walking towards him, he was pleased to see that things were not actually perfect in paradise, as they seemed to be very awkward with each other. Draco noted that Ron was especially cold towards Harry, which was very odd indeed. Draco concluded that he found a way to cure his boredom, and decided to get to the bottom of The Golden Trios change in attitudes.

Just as the three Gryffindor's came to a stop just outside the classroom Draco thought now was as good as time as any. "So, tell me **_hero _**why does Weaselbee look like he has just discovered that he is poorer than he first thought?"

Harry coolly replied "Actually Malfoy I would safely bet Ron is now richer than you!" Smirking at Draco's reaction, Harry pushed past him into the classroom not even waiting for a retort.

Before any of the students had a chance to take their usual seats, Professor Slughorn's booming voice declared that this year things will be different. He went on to explain that as this year they were technically eighth years, but returning to complete their seventh year the teachers decided that they should encourage inter house co-operation.

Harry rolled his eyes and thought it would be just his luck to end up with Pansy or Ron. Neither option being appealing to him at this moment in time. Pansy just glared at Harry and was trying to get Draco to pay her attention, which was not a successful attempt.

Looking at his students Professor Slughorn noted that they all looked bored; he thought that once they discovered who their potions partners for the year will be, they would soon be more animated.

Harry was no longer listening and was instead watching Malfoy's attempts at trying to detach Pansy from his arm. Smirking Harry couldn't help but give a small laugh at the ridiculous behaviour. Draco obviously didn't want Pansy's attention but she was oblivious and was staring dreamingly at Draco's face, no doubt daydreaming about the many blond headed babies she wanted with him. Pansy was soon brought back to reality with a crash, as she heard Professor Slughorn announce that she was partnered with Ron Weasley. She reluctantly let go of Draco and went and sat at a desk with Ron in tow.

Draco sighed he was very pleased that he no longer had Pansy clinging onto him like he was her lifeline. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Harry watching him with a smirk on his face. Not feeling very mature Draco gave Harry the two finger salute and turned his attention back to the Professor. Most of the class had been paired off and Draco was starting to think he was going to be stuck with Granger, when Professor Slughorn declared that he would be working with Potter.

Well that was just peachy, what a great year I have to look forward to Draco thought, as he marched up to the first available desk, and sat in his chair ignoring Harry as he slumped down in the chair next to him.

Hermione was partnered with Theodore Nott and everyone now sorted Professor Slughorn proceeded to outline the topic of today's lesson and the subsequent potion that they will be attempting to brew in their new pairs.

Opening his text book at page 608 as requested Harry read the tile and was intrigued that such a potion existed with a similar name as The Mirror of Erised. Professor Slughorn was telling the class that Liquid Erised a potion, once taken will give the drinker a vision/dream of their true heart's desire. He explained that there was once a Mirror that if you looked into would show you what you desired the most. This potion worked in a similar way but was dangerous, as a person could go mad if they desired something that was unattainable etc. and therefore the potion was only brewed at a low strength, causing the drinker to only have a vision for five minutes.

Harry started thinking back to his first year when he stumbled upon The Mirror of Erised and saw his parents. Folding his arm and leaning on the table, with his head resting on his arms Harry felt glum; he didn't really fancy drinking a potion that would show him a five minute vision of his dead parents.

Looking over at Harry, Draco noticed that he was looking downbeat and was sure this reaction was caused by today's topic. Draco had stopped hating Harry a long time ago but he didn't really know how to act in front of him, and he would automatically fall back into his previous habits of sneering and being a git. Draco wanted to know what was bothering Harry, but didn't know how to ask without Harry thinking he was tricking him or him having an alternative motive.

Looking at Harry whilst he rested his head and had his eyes closed, Draco could see that the previous year had changed him; he was no longer a boy but a man who carried too many bad memories. Thinking about it Draco couldn't remember the last time he actually saw Harry smile, a genuine happy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After a twenty minute lecture on the potion and its effects, the class were expected to start brewing a batch of Liquid Erised. Hearing his classmates' bustling about Harry lifted his head from his arms and discovered that it was time to start collecting the necessary ingredients for the potion.

He watched as Draco went over to the store cupboard to collect the relevant ingredients they would need. Starting to set up the cauldron and getting the necessary utensils they needed in order, Harry let his mind wonder to Draco and how he didn't really mind being partnered with him. He no longer hated him and actually found his snide comments and disgust for Pansy quite entertaining.

This didn't stop Harry from tormenting Malfoy as he enjoyed getting a reaction out of him, at least if they were trading insults they were talking to each other, the only other option is indifference and just being civil.

Once everything was set up Draco turned to Harry and said "Potter your potion skills have better improved, I don't want you to drag my grade down because of your incompetence."

Smiling Harry replied "You can insult me all you want _Draco_, I couldn't care less if I sucked at potions. Bringing your grade down is an added bonus."

Startled by the use of his first name Draco was speechless; instead he pushed half the ingredients at Harry for him to start chopping, dicing and extracting all the required amounts needed in this potion. Recovering from his shock Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry's face and concentrated on his half of the ingredients.

The time spent making the potion passed in silence and their potion was almost complete. There was only one more stage required; they had to add five drops of unicorn tears to the simmering potion. The unicorn tears had to be limited to five drops, as this would result in five minutes of dream/vision of the drinker's heart's desire.

Draco was preparing to add the tears, pulling out the stopper in the vial.

"I assume your heart's desire Draco is to marry a pureblood, high maintenance, compliant women. Have a Malfoy heir and live happily ever after." Harry decided he liked calling Draco by his first name, it rolled off his tongue with ease; however it also amused him to see Draco's reaction to how easy it was for Harry to call him Draco.

Draco lifted one eyebrow and simply said "You have no idea what you're talking about Potter , You are the one who will have a vision of you and Weaslette, with hoards of redhead babies, living happily ever after."

At the exact moment Draco was just about to pour out five drops of unicorn tears, Harry's reply of,

"Um I hate to break it to you, I thought you would know all of Hogwarts gossip, but I won't be having babies with Ginny. Ginny and I have broken up because I'm Gay."

Totally shocked by Harry's comment Draco wasn't watching what he was doing and tipped the whole vial of Unicorn Tears into the caldron. The effect was instant and Harry and Draco did not have time to duck before the potion exploded and coated both of them in pale pink substance, which soaked into their skin instantly.

Both Harry and Draco collapsed onto their work bench, just as Professor Slughorn was yelling at the remaining students to vacate the classroom and for someone to get Headmistress McGonagall.

Professor Slughorn was explaining to Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey that the Liquid Erised potion exploded on the boys and rendered them unconscious.

"Well they are actually in a deep sleep; an effect of the potion is going into sleep for five minutes and having a dream/vision of your heart's desire."

"I think you would find that it has actually been more than five minutes since this happened Horace and neither boy has woken." Madam Pomfrey said in an aggravated manner.

"Hmm…I …Well…as the potion was not completed in the correct manner this must be a side effect to having in incorrect Liquid Erised exploding on them."

Headmistress McGonagall saw that Madam Pomfrey was starting to lose her patience at the potions teacher and intervened.

"Horace please go on back to your classroom and dismiss your remaining students."

"Very well Minerva."

As soon as he left McGonagall turned to the school nurse. "I will go speak to Severus' portrait and see if he will be able to shed some light on the boy's current condition and what to expect."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I have no idea if anyone wishes for me to continue with this story. I apologise for any spelling or Grammar mistakes, if anyone wishes to volunteer to be my Beta I would appreciate it. Anyway on with the story, enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Madam Pomfrey was casting diagnostic spells on the two boys, when the hospital doors burst open and a large group of students came running in.

Giving them her sternest glare "What do you think you are doing, I have a job to do and do not wish for you to hinder me by getting in my way"

Looking at Miss Weasley and Miss Granger she said "I suggest you all go back to your common rooms and await Headmistresses McGonagall's update of these two boys."

"But Draco needs me….

"Is Harry ok…?

"Are they going to wake up …..

"I want to stay ….

"Look here I cannot listen to all of you speak at the same time, I will not tell you again, please leave."

Begrudgingly they all left the hospital wing. Once Hermione and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room Ginny rounded on Ron.

"You! How can you not come to see Harry, he is your best friend." Just the sight of Ron lounging on the sofa in front of the fire like he didn't have a care in the world, annoyed Ginny no end.

Ron jumped up to stand so he was facing his sister "How can you defend him after what he did to you Gin?"

Fists clenched, hair falling out of its ponytail Ginny shouted at her brother. "Don't be a prat Ron. Harry couldn't help what happened, would you rather he married me and we had an unhappy marriage as I could never be what he truly wants."

"I…No…That's not the point…" Ron spluttered, face red.

"If I can forgive him Ron and move on, I cannot see why you cannot. Harry is lying in the hospital wing and we do not know when he will wake." Ginny had started crying. Hermione came over and gently ushered Ginny onto the nearest sofa. Giving Ron a look that clearly said leave it.

Looking at his feet Ron felt bad for not checking that Harry was alright, he was still in shock that Harry was gay and he didn't tell him. He assumed that Ginny would be heartbroken but he hadn't bothered to ask her side of the story.

"Look Gin, I'm sorry, it doesn't bother me he's gay. It's that he never told anyone and then just springs it on you out of the blue, just as you thought you might be getting serious."

Her brother could be a plank sometimes. "He told me he was gay as he didn't want to lead me on, he told me just as I was about to ask if we could start seeing each other again."

"It wasn't that bad, we had a long talk and we both decided even if Harry wasn't gay, we're not right for each other." Seeing her brother calm down somewhat Ginny thought she would drop another bombshell on him. I might as well get all the shocking news out of the way.

"Besides Ron I'm seeing Dean Thomas, we have been dating for a few weeks now, met up over the holidays."

Looking around the nearly deserted common room Ron could not see Dean among the remaining students. Taking one look at Ginny, he spun around and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Bursting through the door and looking over the beds, Ron noted that they were all empty. Well good, Dean should stay out of his hair until he has gotten used to the idea of his roommate seeing his baby sister again.

A lone figure was hunched over a bed, trying to make her patient comfortable. "Ah Poppy, I am glad you are still awake." Glancing over at the two figures, it appeared as if the two boys, one with dark hair and the other with pale blonde hair were sleeping.

"Severus states that one of the boys must have added too much Unicorn Tears, this causing the explosion." Walking over and helping the nurse straighten the bed sheets of Harry's bed Headmistress McGonagall looked solemn.

"He also said that as he does not know the amount of Unicorn Tears added he cannot say when they will wake." "He is confident that they will wake, but that could be hours, days or even weeks."

Madam Pomfrey thanked the Headmistress and beckoned her into her office. Busy making tea: "I have tried spells to try and wake them and nothing works, their health is fine and apart from being in a deep sleep they are in perfect health."

Even though the office was dimly lit the Headmistress could see the look of sadness flitter across the nurse's face. "It will be alright Poppy; Severus assures me that for each drop of the potion, containing Unicorn Tears a minuet will pass. The worst case scenario the boys accidently put the whole vial in and will therefore be asleep for a few days maximum."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am British and I may use British terms or Phrases, if you do not understand my meaning just PM me and I will get back to you. Also I should have stated this before but as I am new to this I didn't know where to put it. When Draco and Harry are in their dream/vision they are in a muggle setting, they do not know they are Wizards. They have the same friends etc as subconsciously their brains are providing this information for part of the dream/vision. However one of Harry's/Draco's desires is to live a normal peaceful life with no Voldemort ruining things.(Hence the Muggle setting.) So I guess its AU?.

Also Schools in Britain:

Secondary School: Age 11-16

Then if the person chooses they can continue their education and go onto further education.

College: Age 16-18

University or shortened to Uni: Age 18+ as people can take gap years or study at uni at any age. From 18 above.

Fresher = First year uni student.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Harry woke with a dull thudding in his head. That must have been some night out last night with his Uni mates. Looking around his small room, he was glad he requested a room with an en-suite. Stumbling into the bathroom, he caught his reflection out of the corner of his eye and groaned. He looked like crap!

Ah well best get showered and dressed, he has lectures to attend and mates to question about last nights drinking antics. Whilst Harry was showering he thought back to his first week as a Fresher. It was overwhelming and very strange but amazing to be away from home and living an independent life with no one controlling what he did.

His Halls of Residence was in the centre of Southampton city and consisted of three blocks, each with eight floors. His room was on the sixth floor of the first building. Remembering his first day:

_Harry walked into the hall leading onto the sixth floor, turned right and immediately was presented with a long corridor, with six doors down each side. The walls and carpet were a plain colour, it reminded Harry of prison or an office building. His room was the fourth door on the right. Unlocking the door and entering his room, Harry's first thought was it was small and plain but was reasonable size with a built in wardrobe and a window, a door leading to an en-suite shower room. _

_He was happy with his living arrangements, not only was he away from the Dursley's, he had his own bathroom and space to finally call his own. Harry received a student loan from the government to pay for his education, which he would have to pay back once in employment. He would never have gotten to go if the Dursley's had to pay for his tuition and accommodation fees. _

_He spent a few hours unpacking and getting settled. Later that night Harry left in search of the Kitchen. "God I'm never going to find my way around this city, campus or my halls." Looking around he soon discovered that the first five doors down the right belonged to five boys, the opposite five doors down the left belonged to five girls. The remaining two doors led to a fire escape/stairs and the last door to the communal kitchen area that Harry shared with the other nine residents on his floor. _

_Most of his hall residents were introducing themselves in the kitchen whilst preparing dinner. Harry soon made friends and decided he was lucky to be with a good bunch of other students. He shared his floor with four other boys, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville longbottom and five girls. He only learnt three of the girl's names, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. The other two girls he couldn't remember but they had spent most of the day with their parents and crying as they were homesick. _

His first week went by in a rush and he spent a lot of time getting to know his fellow halls residents as well as the people who were on his course. The people in his halls all studied different things but they all managed to find common ground and form friendships.

Ron and Hermione soon became his best friends; even though he got on with all of the sixth floor roommates. They shared food and each took it in turns to either cook or buy a takeaway. Ron struggled adjusting at first as his mum always done his washing, cleaning and cooking but part of Uni life was learning these things and becoming a better person.

Harry dragged his feet to Ron's door and started to bang loudly, after what felt like forever Ron peeked his head out and mumbled for Harry to get lost as he was hung-over and needed to sleep. Leaving Ron to wallow in his hangover he decided he needed to get going if he wanted to get to work on time.

He worked for the Uni shop on campus selling stationary, newspapers, refreshments and tickets for student events etc. Ms Figg was a nice boss and let him fit his shifts around his timetable and let him have time off when he had an assignment due.

He managed to arrive just on time for the start of his shift, having sprinted across the park that ran through the centre of Southampton, cutting across it to rush into the University building. Ms Figg just patted him on the shoulder, rolled her eyes and muttered something that sound like 'Students'.

The start of his shift went without anything exciting taking place, Seamus then turned up to tell Harry that he was very drunk last night and that was probably why he woke up confused and unsure of what was going on. Leaving Harry to finish his shift, Harry thought about what Seamus had told him. He sometimes felt weird like he was forgetting something and that things were not what they should be , but he shrugged it off.

Later a shock of blond hair caught his eye and Harry smirked. This tall, handsome, blond man must be a student, as he came to the campus shop on a regular basis and purchased stationary, refreshments and sometime the Uni newspaper. Harry always felt happier after he saw this mystery man, he had yet to build up the courage to speak to him or ask his name.

**A/N:** Hope this is ok, I have a general idea about plot and where I wish to go but as I've never posted a story I am unsure if I am doing a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just wanted to say the story will go back to be in the wizarding world once the boys wake up from their potions induced sleeps. I have no idea if this story is worth continuing as I have had no feedback, but I will continue to post just so I can get the story out of my head. Have fun reading my fellow FanFic readers.

**Chapter Five**

Draco had just sat through a very tedious Chemistry lecture, with a Professor ,whose voice could send an insomniac to sleep. It did not help his mood either that Draco woke feeling weird and confused. He soon acclimatised to where he was and started with his morning routine. Feeling a bit low today Draco decided he would pay his mystery man a visit, he always managed to make Draco smile.

Heading to the Uni shop Draco repeated over and over in his head "I will speak to him today." Stepping through the doors he noticed that he was right his mystery man was indeed working today.

He was tall, with a strong build, dark mop of hair and the most gorgeous face Draco had ever seen. It was so tempting to reach out and touch his face, caress his cheek, trace the outline of his lips, kiss those eyelids…..STOP IT Draco thought. He must concentrate on walking and not making a spectacle of himself in front of his mystery man.

Gracefully walking down the allies and scanning the shelves for something to buy, he couldn't walk in the shop and walk out empty-handed that would look strange. After a few minutes of staring at the same shelf Draco sensed a presence standing behind him. Turning slightly and noticing it was his handsome stranger, he had to fight to keep his face looking neutral, l and not like a love-sick puppy or worse, a stalker.

"Can I help you with something? Can you not find what you're looking for?"

Oh sweet Merlin his voice is sexy, say something Draco. "Um…" Well that's brilliant I'm sure he thinks you're an intelligent being, what with your amazing conversation skills. "I.. I need an organiser or planner of sorts, do you stock any?" Yes that sounds plausible and a good enough reason to be lurking in the Uni shop.

Harry had finally built up enough courage to speak to his mystery blond and felt like a right pleb when all he could say was "Can I help you with something? Can you not find what you're looking for?"

However Harry was smiling again, the blond had started talking, he had such a silky voice that suited him. Harry could listen to his voice all day, even if it was reciting the phone book.

In a daze Harry remembered that he was asked a question, right pull yourself together. "Sure, we stock them. I think we have some out the back. Please wait a moment and I will go look for you."

Watching as the shop worker walked through a door toward the back of the shop, Draco allowed himself a moment to relax and calm himself. He just put is best smile back on when the other man walked back out holding a few planners in his arms.

"We have various sizes, colours and styles but these are the main ones, feel free to take your time and chose the best one for you." After taking a few steadying breaths in the store room Harry had managed to pull himself together to stop acting like a thirteen year old boy with a crush. Walking back over to the till, Harry decided he would act nonchalant and wait for the blond to speak to him.

Draco was surprised to see that the little Uni shop actually had a good choice of planners; he spotted the one he would purchase right away. It stood out from all the others; it was dark green and black, with 'Planner' across the front in silver writing.

Taking all the planners to the counter, he put the remaining ones on top and kept the other in his hand. Draco couldn't quite bring himself to look up into the handsome strangers face, so settled on looking at his chest and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a name badge. Mentally kicking himself for not noticing before, most likely due to staring at the man's face like a goldfish out of water. The name badge declared that his handsome stranger was called Harry.

Draco replayed the name over in his head, and knew that now his crush had a name, he would start obsessing over him more.

"I will take this one please…..Harry." risking a glance at the man's face he was pleased to see that it was Harry's turn to look like the fish out of water. Paying for the item and slowly sauntering out the door, Draco couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

It took Harry several moments before he concluded that his crush knew his name because he was wearing his name badge. Hearing his silky voice as his name rolled of his tongue, he couldn't stop the goosebumps, and his brain started going into overdrive imaging other scenarios where the blond was saying his name.

The rest of his shift went by with no further incidents and Harry was heading to the Uni cafeteria as Ron had finally decided to surface from his room due to his growing hunger. The University cafeteria was quite large with a vast amount of different foods on offer. It was always busy with students and Harry found he actually liked being in the hustle and bustle of the place. Scanning the room for Ron the first thing he noticed was the familiar sight of blond hair.

The blond was engrossed in his coursework and updating his new planner, a Caesar salad left untouched. Grinning at the sight of him Harry really wanted to go over and join him, but his name being called by Ron broke Harry out of his trance and he followed Ron's voice.

Sitting down at the table Harry noticed that Hermione's body language screamed 'I am in a mood, approach with caution.' Sharing a look with Ron, Harry decided it was best not to ask, he didn't want an angry bushy haired girl screaming in his face, he still felt a little delicate and his head was still throbbing.

Looking up from his planner Draco smiled to himself, as he could have sworn that Harry was looking at him and was close to joining him. Before he was distracted by the ginger idiot of a friend and the moment was lost but Draco still felt happy that Harry was becoming more aware of him.

Ron and Harry joined the food line and Harry took the opportunity to enquire why Hermione seemed in a mood. Ron just looked at his feet and mumbled "Well…I ..She..over reacted…I didn't mean to!" Rolling his eyes Harry wished his best friends would sort their love lives out and decide that they were a good match and start dating. Harry didn't know how much more he could take.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I hope I have intrigued you enough to continue reading my story. I wasn't sure how to rate this Fic so I rated it M for future chapters that will contain bad language and adult sex scenes. If you are not a fan of Harry and Draco as a pairing I wouldn't continue this fic, as it will result in them getting together. It would help my confidence and skills if I had a beta, if you or a friend would be interested that would be great, please let me know.

**A/N 2** I have a one year old son who demands a lot of my time and is currently running a high temperature. I have no future chapters complete, however I am confident that I can update on a regular basis. Updating as soon as I complete a chapter. Well enough of my ramblings. On with the show.

**Chapter Six**

Trying to avoid Harry's knowing gaze Ron decided he would change the topic away from his poor attempt at impressing Hermione and ask some questions of his own. "So tell me Harry met anyone nice lately?"

Shuffling his feet Harry ignored Ron in favour of piling his plate with food. After a considerable amount of time Harry replied "There is….well I don't know him actually...or his name…but I watch him."

God he sounded like a pervert who watches his crush from the side-lines. "That came out wrong, what I meant to say was there is someone who has caught my eye but I haven't spoken to him yet and I do not know his name."

Carefully carrying his tray with his drink, lasagne and chips and a slice of cheesecake over to their table Harry glanced around for said crush, but was soon disappointed as he was no longer in the room.

Taking in the two friends talking Hermione decided to continue to blank Ron, but start a conversation with Harry, after all Harry hadn't punched someone in the nose last night because he was trying to act manly and impress her. The poor bloke was only asking if Hermione wanted to dance and maybe go somewhere private. She could have politely declined him, she did not need Ron swooping in like a bull in a china shop and punching him in the face. They gotten thrown out of the club and Hermione had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"Did I just hear you say you have a crush Harry?" she couldn't help but smile as she said this, she had endured many hours of teasing from Harry regarding her crush on the ginger idiot.

Stabbing his lasagne with more force than required Harry simply said "Yes, you did."

"Come on mate, you can tell us a bit more than that! Give me and Hermione all the juicy details." Giving Harry his best you know you want to look, Ron then stuffed far too many chips in his mouth and proceeded to eat with his mouth open.

This was too much for Hermione's frayed nerves; she snatched up her bag, stood and glared at Ron "Must you eat like a pig all the time? I'm going back to halls so I can get some space away from you."

Harry had to swallow a lump of food as he laughed, he didn't fancy spraying his food everywhere.

Rendered speechless Ron just continued eating with a stunned expression on his face. This caused Harry to finally lose it, he had to put down his cutlery whilst he waited for the laughing fit to subside.

The next few days at Uni were spent in the computer rooms, as Harry was frantically typing up a forgotten essay. He would have used his laptop but he would have to come here to print it off anyway, so he figured he might as well stay in the computer rooms.

Harry had to re-arrange his work shifts with Ms Figg and was a little sad as this meant no visits from his mystery blond. He couldn't dwell on it too long as he had his essay to try and scramble together and Ron and Hermione's strange behaviour to contemplate.

Harry was rushing to the hand- in point, with essay in hand. He wasn't watching where he was going as he was panicking about submitting his work on time. He didn't notice the tall slender blond that was crouched down tying his shoelace. He went flying over him; essay skidded across the floor and was currently being trampled on by other students.

"Oh for fuck sake….get out of my way…get your feet off my damn essay you moron." Standing and brushing dust off of his shirt, Harry looked around to see what had caused his fall, when his heart jumped in his throat. There sitting on the floor with a put out expression was his mystery man.

Before even thinking about his actions he stuck out his hand for the blond to grab. Pulling him up he watched as his expression morphed from put out to embarrassed. Harry liked the way his pale cheeks coloured slightly, and Harry would love to see if he could cause other reactions from him.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Sorry I was in a rush, not watching where I was going."

"Silly of me to tie my laces in a busy hall."

Both laughing Draco indicated for Harry to go first.

Fiddling with his now worse for wear essay, Harry looked into his grey eyes and for a moment was caught off guard by what he saw in them. "I was just saying I didn't mean to trip over you, I was in a rush. I should really go hand my essay in before I do any more damage to it."

Draco didn't want Harry to leave, he caught a glimpse of the man's eyes and was lost in them, and he suddenly wanted to find out all he could about the man standing before him. However the words that came out of his mouth betrayed him, instead of asking if he wanted to go for a coffee, he said:

"Sure whatever, next time be more careful." As Harry started to walk away Draco had an urge to apologise.

"Hey Harry. Look I'm sorry if that sounded blunt, I didn't mean to. It's just I am in shock from being knocked over." Smiling Draco added "My name is Draco by the way; maybe I will see you around."

Later that night Harry replayed the day's events back over and discovered he liked the name Draco, it suited his unique and one and only mystery man.

Just as Harry was finally dropping off to sleep, the fire alarm blared and he rolled out of bed, grabbed at t-shirt and jogging bottoms and headed to the fire escape.

All around him his bleary eyed mates were all thinking the same thing. Bloody fire alarm nine times out of ten it was a drunken student playing a prank or a practice drill. However all alarms were taken seriously and the lift was shut down and all students had to exit the halls down the flights of stairs and proceed to the far side car park.

Harry skulked over to the far corner of the car park and awaited the fire brigade to check out the building before declaring that they could all go back in. If his brain wasn't as sleep deprived he would have noticed that Ron and Hermione looked like they were wide awake, everyone else looking like they were still half asleep and he completely missed the fact that they looked rather dishevelled.

Harry was suddenly wide awake, no more than ten feet away to his right stood Draco. He looked absolutely adorable, he was wearing cotton pajama bottoms, which were riding low on his hips, a white t-shirt and in his arms he held his pillow. He was hugging his pillow to him and actually had his eyes shut resting on the top of his pillow. Oh how Harry wished he was that pillow.

Hermione noticed Harry staring at a blond boy not too far from where they were standing. Trying to work out if they knew him, she soon decided that she had never met him before. If she was a betting person she would bet that this was Harry's mystery crush, if the look on Harry's face was anything to go by.

Elbowing Ron in the ribs, she whispered "I think I know something you don't know, How about we finish what we started in your room and I might just tell you what it is." Giggling Hermione was pleased when Ron answered her was a long, heated kissed, that was full of passion and promises of what was to come.

Completely missing his two best friends sucking face Harry started edging closer to the blond. Soon students started pushing past him and he heard the warden shout that they were free to return to their rooms, it was a false alarm, no fire.

Trying not to lose sight of the blond hair that acted like a beacon to what he wanted. He managed to watch as the blond head disappeared into the second building of their complex. Harry couldn't believe that Draco resides at the same Hall of Residence as he did and he didn't even know. Guess being in the other building and studying a different topic caused them to not cross paths.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I am hoping to post at least on chapter a day. If there are more errors than usual this is because I am very tired. My little boy was taken to hospital with a fever, high temperature etc. We have been discharged now as his temperature is more stable but he still has a viral infection so he's very clingy and groggy as he hasn't slept much. (I've slept even less) However he is having little nap, so after talking the chores I am now ready to post the next chapter.

Hope you continue to read my story to the end, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Putting it off for as long as possible Harry finally caved in and he reluctantly headed down to the communal laundry room. He really needed to get some washing done. Harry was quite capable of working the washing machine and tumble dryer, but having been made to do the laundry at the Dursley's Harry despised the chore.

Not bothering to return to his room, Harry just sat on the nearest bench with the uni newspaper and waited for the machine cycle to be done.

"Oh Hi Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco regretted the words as soon as he said them; of course Harry was doing his laundry what else would he be doing here.

"Hey Draco, I'm baking a cake what do you think I'm doing?" Harry replied in a joking manner. Smiling at the gorgeous man in front of him Harry hoped that no one else would come do laundry so he had an excuse to stay and talk to Draco with no interruptions.

Searching around for a common topic of conversation Harry settled on the events of the previous night. "I can't believe the fire alarm went off at 3am in the morning, I'm up on the sixth floor and had to trek down all those stairs. What floor are you on?" Harry was pleased with his question as he would find out where Draco was staying and could log this away for future reference.

Harry watched as Draco sauntered over to the nearest empty washing machine, he dumped his washing basket on top of the machine, gave it a death glare and then turned and gave a Harry an amazing smile. "That alarm disrupted my sleep, I couldn't bear to be away from my cosy bed so I compromised and took my pillow with me outside. I heard it was some Irish idiot, drunk, he thought it would be funny to give his fellow students an early morning wake up call."

As soon as Draco said an Irish idiot Harry mumbled "That twat, when I get back upstairs I'm going to give him a wakeup call."

"So you think you know who it was then, give him a kick to his shins from me. In answer to your earlier question I am on the ground floor of the second building."

Giving a mischievous smile Harry agreed that he would kick Seamus in the shins, Harry tried not to stare at the blond but he couldn't help it. Draco was staring at the laundry like it would magically clean itself.

Being cautious Harry asked Draco if he wanted any help working the machine as he knew for a fact that staring at something won't make it happen.

"It's not going to start cleaning itself Draco; you're going to have to actually do your laundry."

Looking as if Christmas had been cancelled Draco sheepishly admitted he hadn't actually ever done laundry before. Noticing the confused look on his face he explained further.

"I managed to persuade a girl called Pansy on my floor to do my laundry for me, however she recently been enlightened on a few things and was not happy with what she heard. When she returned my last lot of laundry it was all pink! She said a red sock accidently got into my whites and dyed them pink." Frowning at this statement Draco sat on the bench next to Harry.

"I don't even own any red socks, who would own red socks how ghastly."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. He took pity on Draco and explained that this was most likely her way of acting revenge for Draco manipulating her to do his laundry. "What did you do to get her to agree to do it in the first place?"

Suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable Draco looked at a point over Harry's shoulder. "I may have realised that she had a slight crush on me and decided that it was in my best interest not to tell her that she wasn't my type." Moving his gaze to Harry "I didn't think she liked me that much, but I guess she felt a bit put out."

Harry was happy that he found it so easy to talk to Draco and kept switching from staring at his mouth, to his eyes and then quickly looking at the rest of him. Smiling he said "So you already have a girlfriend, or do you fancy another girl that she found out about?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh "Not quite, like I said earlier she's not my type, as in too female." Studying Harry's face carefully for a reaction Draco noticed Harry's eyes brighten at the news and watched as he flicked his eyes down to Draco's mouth. Thinking that this was defiantly a good development Draco added "Also I do not have a partner for Pansy to get jealous of."

"She's just bitter as I like men and she cannot get her claws into me."

Feeling a little awkward under Draco's stare Harry blurted that he owned some ghastly red socks. Mentally kicking himself Harry put his head in his hands and mumbled "They were a gift from Mrs Weasley."

Harry felt like a right idiot, must be the lack of sleep, interfering with the filter between his brain and mouth. Deciding a quick change in topic was required Harry asked Draco if he wanted any help with learning how to work the machines.

"I won't do it for you though; I will show you so you can do it yourself in the future." Risking a sideward glance at Draco, Harry smiled at him and added "I had to show a few of my roommates as they didn't know how to use them either." Harry hoped that the knowledge that Draco wasn't the only student that didn't know how to do laundry might be enough for him to agree to Harry's assistance.

Draco stood, turned to face Harry and said he would love for Harry to teach him. "Don't look too excited Draco, trust me laundry is tedious and really a horrible chore."

Grinning like a fool Draco replied "Well if you agree to be my laundry buddy, we can meet and do our laundry together, it wouldn't be tedious anymore and we could get to know each other better." Draco was pleased to see a slight blush creep onto Harry's cheeks.

Not waiting for an answer Draco walked over to his basket and asked Harry to start his boring lecture on how to do laundry.

Harry had never had so much fun doing laundry; it was a bit awkward at first as Harry came to the sudden realisation that he was showing Draco how to wash his underwear. Blushing even more Harry tried to ignore the offending garments as much as possible, and concentrated on explaining the different machine settings to Draco.

Whilst Draco's washing load was still on its cycle, Harry's washing was done, so Harry put his clothes in the dryer and showed Draco how to use that.

"When your washing is done you can load it into the dryer, and show me that you have listened to what I have just said."

Both boys went back over to the bench and sat down. Draco picked up the newspaper and started reading the news, waiting for Harry to start up the next conversation between them. He didn't want to seem too eager after all.

Feeling a bit sad that Draco had stopped talking to him Harry thought he will get them talking again, he liked finding out about Draco and most of all he liked listening to his voice.

"What are you studying at uni?" Watching Draco's face as he said this, he really did think he was a very attractive man. He could see why this Pansy girl had a crush. Harry decided he no longer had a crush, he was infatuated with this man and wanted to make him his.

Placing the newspaper back on the bench, Draco looked over at Harry and thought he really was a good looking man, opposite in looks to Draco but that only appealed to him more. Who wants to date someone who reminds them of their dad after all?

"I'm doing a degree in Mathematics with Physics, I will achieve a Bachelor of Science degree on completion, I aim to graduate top of my class. I will not study for three years to achieve a mediocre grade." Draco said this with an air of importance that showed Harry that Draco was raised with high standards and in a household of high ranking and money.

"My farther wanted me to take start work with him running the family businesses, but I declined and said I wanted to further my knowledge first." With a look of contentment on his face Draco said "I decided on Mathematics as it has a beauty all of its own, but in an increasingly complex world it is also the essential infrastructure supporting science, engineering, business and commerce. The skills I will develop as a mathematician will equip me for the problem solving and critical and analytical thinking that will be crucial in my career whatever I decide to do."

Harry was blown away by the pure passion that Draco showed of his chosen degree. Harry smiled, as he liked the way Draco's face would light up when talking about his studies.

"I'm doing a degree in Criminal Investigation with Psychology; I will achieve a Bachelor of Arts on completion of the course." The more Harry talked to Draco the more he wanted to learn.

However before either could ask any more questions, a pug faced girl, with dark hair came stomping into the laundry room. Face looking as if she was sucking on a lemon.

Completely ignoring Harry she turned to Draco "Why haven't you come back over to halls, I thought you would be begging me to help with your laundry by now."

Giving Pansy his smuggest smile Draco told Pansy that he didn't need or for that matter want her help.

"Why would I ask for your help after you dyed my clothes pink on purpose? As you can see I have company and Harry here had shown me how to do my own Laundry." Turning away from her Draco added "Don't just stand there Pansy, you're not invited to join our conversation so I suggest you leave."

Stamping her foot, yelling at Draco for leading her on and being a typical man, she stormed out the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Both Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

After all the laundry was washed and dried Harry and Draco agreed to be laundry buddies and to meet once a week.

"Thank you for your help Harry, I have actually had fun. Who would have thought that chores could actually be fun?"

Laughing at Draco Harry said that he didn't mind helping at all and will hopefully see Draco very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just wanted to thank my first ever reviewer Tenishi Yami – Angel of Darkness. You may be the only person to have reviewed my story, but this is all I need to continue writing.

My son is currently sleeping on me and I am attempting to type one handed. I know please don't feel bad, I have learnt how to multi task and all should bow to my one handed, multi-tasking greatness.

Warning: this chapter contains some naughty swear words. *Coughs* Yes thats right swear words, be warned.

Next chapter requires so much needed attention, please read…

**Chapter Eight**

The next few weeks passed by very quickly, Harry and Draco continued to meet weekly to do laundry and talk. Draco also visited Harry at the uni shop; he would hang around waiting for Harry's shift to be finished. They would then head to the cafeteria and have lunch/dinner together.

Harry was starting to worry that Draco only liked him as a friend as they were hanging out a lot more, but Draco hadn't made a move. Yes they flirted and shared some intense looks but if they continued the way they were going, they would be forever stuck in the friend zone. Harry really didn't want to just be Draco's friend; he wanted to be his best friend, his lover, his rock and anything else that Draco needed or wanted.

"Harry, are you listening to me? I said there is a fresher's ball coming up, should be fun right?" Draco noticed that Harry kept zoning out today, he really hoped that Harry wasn't starting to get bored of him. Draco desperately wanted to step up their relationship from friends to something more.

"Hmm …what sorry I was thinking about….um an essay that I have due." Hoping that his voice didn't betray him, he didn't want Draco think he was bored of him.

Shrugging Draco said that he too had an essay due in shortly but was hoping to get it complete before the ball. "Are you going with your hall mates or do you have a date?" Draco was hoping that Harry would answer that he did not have a date.

Giving Draco his full attention, Harry said that he hadn't even thought about it but if nothing better presents itself he would go with his friends, as he was dateless.

Draco thought, finally something he could work with "I was hoping Harry that you would go with me." Draco hid a laugh as Harry started choking on his food. After a few moments Harry composed himself.

"You want me….as in me…to go with you?" Harry winced as he knew he sounded like he was a thirteen year old girl.

Draco really did enjoy causing Harry to have such wonderful reactions to him. "Yes Harry, you as in you, the Harry Potter." Taking a second to have a sip of his water Draco continued "Let me make this easier for you to understand. Harry James Potter will you do me the honour of being my date to the up-in-coming fresher's ball?" Waiting for his words to sink in Draco continued to eat his lunch, as it seemed Harry was still in shock.

(New scene – later that day)

Sitting in Ron's room Harry didn't need to ask who Ron was taking to the ball. For a while now Ron and Hermione have been seeing each other and Ron was defiantly still floating on cloud nine.

Ron felt guilty as lately he was spending more time with Hermione and less with Harry. However Hermione was quick to point out that Harry was too busy with the blond bombshell to even notice.

"Mate, you need to grow some balls and ask Derek is it? to the ball."

Laughing Harry corrected Ron "It's DRACO Ron, how many times do I have to tell you." Harry didn't really mind, Ron had been understanding of his sexuality and didn't treat him like a freak. He even took interest in his life, as a friend would do with a straight friend. One drunken night Ron once grabbed Harry in a one arm hug, swaying on his feet he declared that he loved Harry as a best friend and was happy that Harry had met Derek. Harry didn't bother correcting Ron on the name as he was too plastered to care.

Smiling at the memory of his earlier conversation with Draco Harry told Ron that Draco seemed to have bigger balls them him, as it was Draco to make the first move and ask Harry to the ball. Ron looked impressed "Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes?"

Looking at his best friend Harry couldn't stop the goofy smile spreading on his face "Of course I said yes, no one in their right mind would turn down someone as hot as Draco Malfoy." Harry lent back in his chair, balancing it on the two back legs he wait for Ron to react. However he didn't expect Ron to gran his pillow and chuck it at his head. As Harry was not in his chair properly the force of the throw knocked the chair backwards, Harry ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Thanks you prat, now my head hurts." Rubbing the back of his head he stood and chucked the pillow back at Ron, who caught it with little effort. "Well that's what you get for talking about hot boys; I don't wanna hear it, just like you don't want to hear me talk about how god damn sexy Hermione is." Harry had to admit that Ron had a point.

Later that night Harry enlisted his fellow hall mates to help him play a trick on Seamus. "See it as pay back for that bloody awful fire alarm the other week." Harry thought his idea was brilliant, Seamus wouldn't suspect as the fire alarm incident happened some time ago now.

Harry quickly explained to Ron, Neville and Dean his plan. All three boys burst out laughing and set about putting Harry's plan to action.

Seamus had stayed the night at some birds' house and was now doing the walk of shame, in his clothes from the night before back to his halls. It was a little while later that the whole of the sixth floor residents were woken by Seamus shout of "Hey you fuckers, where is my stuff? Get up now you wankers and tell me." Seamus really couldn't be doing with this, he was shagged out, hung over and he really wanted his bed, but upon entering his room ALL of his furniture and belongs were gone, he was left with an empty shell of a room.

Leaving his room and standing in the hall, he went down all the doors and banged on each one rather loudly. After several bang the boys came out, all laughing and smiling at Seamus. "Where is my stuff?" looking at Ron and Harry as he said this as he knew any pranks played were normally started by one of the two.

Looking at Ron and trying to stifle his laughter Harry said "Why don't you go make yourself a coffee first mate, then once you have calmed down we can talk." Ron lost it then and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to supress his laughter.

All four boys followed Seamus as he entered the communal kitchen; there in the centre of the kitchen was Seamus's entire bedroom. Arranged exactly like it was in his room, bed, desk, rug, knick-knacks, everything. Seamus turned to his four laughing roommates, told them to go do something that wasn't possible. He then pulled back his bedcovers, climbed in bed and went to sleep in the middle of the kitchen.

**A/N:** Sorry its a short one, but next chapter will be longer and will be the freshers ball and our Harry and Draco's first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay – my little boy is one unhappy chap, he's still unwell. Hopefully he will feel better soon.

Thank you to my reviewers Tenishi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Pouchkine, Evilgoddess1990 and the anonymous reviewer. Please take these imaginary chocolate frogs as a token of my thanks.

I have noticed the odd typos, spelling mistakes. Ops! Sorry my bad, I'm in such a rush to get the chapters up I become oblivious to the obvious mistakes. Please do not punish me by imagining me cleaning out bat dung from a cauldron whilst Snape lectures me on proper English, grammar and spelling. Tsk tsk I said don't imagine it…stop it, I will send Snape over!

**Warning:** This chapter contains, swear words, two men kissing and other dirty thoughts/actions etc.

Finally do I need to put a disclaimer on every chapter or just the first one?

**Chapter Nine**

The fresher's ball was this Saturday and it was now Wednesday, to say that he was nervous would be a severe understatement. How in all that is holy will he manage to impress the sophisticated, well-mannered, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous, Draco Malfoy. Looking in his wardrobe Harry thought that nothing he owned would be good enough, it's not that Harry thought Draco would look down on him. Quite the opposite, he wanted to look his best so Draco would see him as Harry saw Draco. He wanted to make a great impression and any kissing resulting from said good impression would defiantly be welcomed.

Flinging his clothes on his bed he stomped over to Hermione's room, knocked lightly and waited for Hermione to detach herself from Ron's face and answer. When Hermione answered the door, Harry's assumptions were confirmed Ron sat on her bed looking like the cat that got the cream and Hermione looked like she had been thoroughly snogged.

"Oh hello Harry" turning to glare at her boyfriend "Ron, Harry's here, wipe that look off your face and make room for him to sit down." Opening the door wider Hermione beckoned for Harry to join them.

"Alright there Harry, why do you look like you just received a kick to the nads?"

"Ron!" Hermione lightly smacked his arm; he can be such a bloke sometimes.

Harry always enjoyed watching his two friends' banter; it never failed to make him smile. Thinking why he came to see Hermione in the first place his mood soon soured. "My nads are perfectly fine thank you Ron. I actually came to ask Hermione if she would do me a favour and come shopping with me so I can find a new outfit for Saturday."

"You must really like Draco to be fussing over what you wear; you do not normally care what you are wearing as long as you're comfortable." Hermione was secretly pleased that her friend had found someone; she would be delighted to help him pick an outfit.

"Hermione of course I really like him, I was obsessing over him before I even knew his name or if he was gay." Hermione knew exactly how Harry felt as they had spent many nights pouring their hearts out to each other whilst Ron was passed out from too much drink or fast asleep.

"He is just perfect and I am getting myself worked up, I'm trying to at least appear to be good enough for him." Frowning Harry didn't like to think about why someone like Draco would even be interested in him.

Not liking the look on Harry's face Hermione stood, grabbed her handbag and declared it to be Harry appreciation day and that they were to go shopping, find the perfect outfit that would knock bloody Draco Malfoy off his feet.

"You know what Hermione you never fail to make me feel better, I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Harry was feeling rather emotional and just hoped it would pass before Ron decided to take the piss.

"Don't be so silly, Ron's the lucky one for having us two as his friends." Knowing this would wind her boyfriend up she smirked, blew him a kiss and shouted over her shoulder to not wait for her as her and Harry are going to be having a whole day together.

Harry spent several hours in clothes, shoe and accessory shops. It took them a long time but between him and Hermione they had a whole outfit for Harry and Ron, with shoes and a new dress for Hermione.

The next day Harry and Draco were once again in the uni cafeteria and were both shamelessly flirting with each other, Harry could feel the sexual tension building as each day passed and the ball draw nearer.

"You should have seen Pansy's face when I told her that I wouldn't be going with the rest of our hall mates and instead I was going to the ball with you." Draco actually enjoyed tormenting Pansy too much but he didn't care, she deserved it silly girl.

Scrunching his face up at the mention of Pansy, Harry was glad that Draco had sense to not fool for such a silly girl. "Bet you really pissed on her chips." Draco didn't laugh as Harry thought he would, instead he said "What, why would I piss on her chips?"

Rolling his eyes at him Harry explained "It's just a saying it's not meant to be taken literally. If you had a portion of chips to eat and someone came along and pissed on them, you would be fucked off, right?" Laughing at Draco's face Harry said "Therefore by you not going to the ball with Pansy you pissed on her chips." Chuckling at Draco's expression he had an urge to reach over and kiss him, but Harry had decided that he wanted their first kiss to happen on Saturday at the ball.

"Well what a stupid saying, I bet hardly anyone uses it. Why would they when they could just say, bet that pissed her off." Feeling annoyed as Harry was laughing at him; Draco pouted but couldn't keep it up for too long as Harry's laugh was infectious.

Harry spent the remaining time until Saturday doing any coursework, he wanted the whole of the weekend to enjoy his time with Draco, and he was hoping that after the ball they would make it official and start dating.

Saturday finally came and Harry was a bundle of nerves. Sitting in the communal kitchen whist Ron made lunch, he and his two best friends were talking about tonight's ball.

When Harry first tried Ron's cooking he was surprised that he was actually good at it, Ron said that he must have gained his skills from watching his mum cook all the time.

Dishing up his meal Ron was telling Harry that he was glad that they had got him something to wear as most of his clothes were crap.

"Same here, I had nothing formal." Harry was glad he made the effort to buy something new; he really wanted to impress Draco tonight. The remainder of the afternoon was spent catching up with various hall roommates. Soon the time came to get ready and Harry went to his room to shower, shave and get dressed.

Harry had previously agreed to meet Draco outside the front of their complex so they could walk to the venue that the ball was being held. Hermione had to slap Harry's hand away again as he kept fiddling with his tie, his hair and generally ruining his hard work.

Standing in his room feeling excited at what was going to happen tonight; Draco straightened his suit jacket, took one last look in the mirror and headed to the meeting point. Draco always made a point of showing up to previous dates with exes either dead on time or slightly after, as he delighted in seeing their expression as he walked up to them. Tonight was no different.

Harry had left slightly early and was starting to feel stupid for standing around whilst other students left in groups or with dates. However all thoughts soon left his head upon seeing Draco walk towards him. Harry had never seen anything as beautiful as Draco; he oozed sex appeal and was confident in his strides that he took. He wore a slim fit suit that made him look tall, slender and very handsome.

The suit was a dark grey/silver that flattered his eyes; he wore a white shirt with a silver skinny tie and finally smart black shoes. As Draco came to a stop in front of him, Harry caught the smell of his aftershave, it gave out a spicy and ambery fragrance and he really had to fight an urge to push Draco against the nearest wall and ravish him.

Realising he was staring and probably drooling Harry said "Hey you, ..…You look …" Harry wanted to say fucking sexy as hell but didn't think that was wise. "You look great, I like your aftershave."

As Draco rounded the corner he could see that Harry was getting impatient at waiting, once he was nearer he could see Harry's outfit and my god he looked fuckable. He too wore a suit but it was not as tightly fitted as his own, it was a dark blue suit, his shirt a pale blue and a black tie. Harry had even managed to tame his hair somewhat but it still looked its usual dishevelled mess, which Draco found sexy. In that moment Draco wanted to tell Harry to sod the fresher's ball and go straight to his room. Before he could suggest this Harry said "Hey You, You look great, I like your aftershave."

Broken out of his fantasies of taking Harry to his room, he coolly replied "Thanks it's Hugo Boss EDT; it's one of my favourites." Smiling at Harry he added "You look fantastic."

They fell in step beside each other and started walking to the fresher's ball. Draco was talking but Harry wasn't paying attention to the words, he kept having random pictures of them in inappropriate positions, naked. Shaking his head slightly Harry turned his head to Draco "Sorry, I missed that, can you repeat what you just said?"

"Sure, I said did you remember to bring your ticket?" Draco could tell from the flush of Harry's cheeks that he had probably been thinking the same dirty thoughts as he had been.

Moments later they arrived at the ball, joining the line for admittance they stood in silence, both admiring the other in silent appreciation.

It was very busy when they entered the club; they headed straight for the bar. Harry wasn't planning on getting drunk, he wanted to remember tonight, however he did need a few drinks to settle his nerves. They found an empty table by the bar. "I wonder if they will play any decent music tonight? Draco thought it would be nice dancing with Harry, their bodies close, sweaty, touching and whispered conversations into each other's ears.

Deciding that they weren't being very sociable sitting when most of the other fresher's were, dancing, talking and socialising, Harry and Draco walked over to the edge of the dance floor and started talking to a few of Draco's course mates. Harry didn't feel ignored though, as Draco's hand was placed on the lower of Harry's back and was rubbing small circles with his thumb. Liking how Draco wanted to show others that they were dating Harry moved to stand a little closer to him.

At some point in the evening they removed their suit jackets and ties, leaving them at the coat check point. They spent a fair amount of time talking to various people, including Ron and Hermione. Harry would find any excuse to touch Draco, a slight brush of his thigh or a touch of his fingers as he passed him a drink. After a few more drinks Harry soon became frustrated at these little touches and started craving more.

"Hey Draco, do you want to dance?" Harry hoped he sounded confident when he asked him. Feeling rather tipsy Draco took hold of Harry's hand and led him onto the dance floor. Harry didn't dance that well, but on a crowded dance floor, with a few alcoholic drinks in him he figured he could attempt to shuffle his feet about. Harry was dancing fairly close to Draco; he kept brushing up against him. Every movement was like an electric shock, coursing through his body, leaving in its wake a thirst for more, to be closer.

Harry subtly steered them towards a darkened part of the dance floor, he manoeuvred his body so he was positioned in front of Draco and he then gently ushered him against the wall, placing his leg in-between Draco's. Putting one hand against the wall beside Draco's head Harry lifted his other arm and traced the outline of Draco's lips with his thumb, caressing the side of his face, from Draco's ear, along his jaw and stopping at his chin.

The whole time he did not break eye contact. Feeling brave Harry bent his head and started kissing Draco's neck and collar bone. Feeling Draco shiver under his attention Harry continued his kissing along his jaw and finally he stopped and looked at Draco for a sign that he wanted Harry to continue, Draco smiled and Harry needed no further response. He kissed Draco squarely on the lips. The kiss started off slow, he was getting used to the softness and the feel of his lips.

Soon the kiss deepened, at that very moment, Harry felt his passion for Draco course through his body, causing him to shake. Draco raised his arms wrapping them around Harry's waist. He moaned softly, kissing back to the best of his ability. Moments later, he felt Draco's wet tongue slide between his lips. He greeted it with his own tongue, feeling his moist breath in his mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, he felt Draco's hands slide down his back and to his bottom. Harry squirmed playfully as Draco squeezed his bottom lightly and he responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer.

They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken lust and need. After what felt like eons to him, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. Draco gave him a seductive smile; he placed his head against his shoulder, trying to rain in his desire to take this further, Harry didn't want to continue this on the dance floor. His heart was beating so fast and loud he wondered if it was audible. Draco stroked his hair gently, planting a quick kiss on his head.

Voice full of lust Draco whispered in Harry's ear "Let's get our jackets and go back to halls, we can continue this in private."

The walk back to halls took longer as they kept stopping to kiss every so often. Walking up the pavement leading to halls Harry asked "Who's room shall we use?" wanting to touch Draco as soon as possible Harry didn't wait for a response before saying "Actually my room is closer, let's go there." Taking hold of Draco's hand Harry headed to the lift.

Once the lift doors closed Draco took hold of Harry's face in both of his hands and started kissing Harry full on, showing Harry how much he craved Harry's touch. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and moaned as Draco started stroking the back of his neck and running his hand through his hair.

Completely wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the lift open until they heard some giggling. Breaking apart the source of the giggling soon became apparent; standing in the hall waiting for the lift was Parvati and Lavender from Harry's floor. Harry ignored their continued giggling and took Draco by the elbow and led him to his room.

"Who were those cackling hyenas?" shaking his head as he asked. Turning towards Draco as he was searching for his room key "Oh just some silly girls, who like to gossip, I'm sure that most of Southampton will know what we were doing in that lift by now." Finally locating his key he opened his door and motioned for Draco to enter, flicking the light switch as he followed him. Locking the door behind him Harry asked if Draco wanted a drink of water or anything, once it was established that he was fine Harry joined him sitting on his bed.

Draco was sat propped up against his headboard with his legs stretched in front of him, Harry couldn't help thinking that Draco looked like he belonged in his bed. Still feeling worked up over their passionate kisses Harry knelt on the bed, crawled up to Draco's side and the slung his leg over Draco's so he was straddling him. Harry's body gave another shake of pure pleasure as he felt Draco's growing erection against his own. Gazing into Draco's eyes Harry was greeted with such intense desire in them that he felt his cock throb.

Draco reached out and started to unbutton Harry's shirt, once it was undone he slid it off Harry's shoulders and drunk in the sight of Harry's bare chest and torso. Not wanting to the only one half naked Harry removed Draco's shirt and his eyes hungrily devoured Draco's body. Unable to control himself any longer he started kissing every inch of flesh on show.

Stopping to smile when Draco started moaning and relaxing under his touches and kisses, Harry licked Draco's neck up to behind his ear and then whispered "You certainly know how to turn me on, you haven't even touched me much." Before Harry could continue where he left off Draco turned his head and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, running his hands up and down Harry's back.

Before anything further could happen there was a loud knock at Harry's door, Harry broke away from Draco's lips and turned his head to look at the door, shrugging he turned back towards Draco, in favour of ignoring the caller and hoping to remove their trousers next. However the caller did not go away and persisted to bang on Harry's door, Neville's voice came through the door "Harry I know you're in there Lavender said she saw you come back, please answer your door it's Ron, he's hurt."

Noting the desperation in Neville's voice Harry reluctantly climbed off Draco, gave Draco a look to say he was so sorry. Opening the door shirtless Harry was greeted with a frantic looking Neville. "Harry you must come to A and E, Ron has been beaten up, he's in a bad way. Hermione is in hysterics and is asking for you." All thoughts of sex brutality shoved out of his mind at the mention of Ron.

"Ok Neville calm down let me change into something more comfortable and I will come with you to the hospital, meet me down at reception in about ten mins." Closing the door behind him and walking to Draco, who had stood up and was no longer bare chested. "As you heard my best friend has been taken to hospital, I have to go see him, I'm very sorry to leave you but I promise we will continue what we started." Draco felt helpless against the pure concern Harry had written all over his face, not wanting to delay Harry from going to the hospital Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips, smiled and told Harry he understood and to come find him tomorrow once he was available. At this Draco left to return to his room and possibly a cold shower.

**A/N:** That was a nice long chapter for you, I feel that it lacked a little, I feel like my mojo has gone on strike. Most likely due to looking after my baby boy and having little to no sleep. Let me know what you thought, positive or negative comments are welcome as it is all feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Next chapter for you to enjoy! Enough said.

**Chapter Ten**

Neville and Harry took a taxi to the hospital, both being over the limit to drive. Once inside a nurse told them that Ron was moved from A & E and was now on a ward, where he will stay overnight for observation. Giving them directions she told them that they could only stay for half an hour as Ron really needed to rest.

Entering the room just as two police officers left, Harry went over to Ron's bedside. "Mate, Hermione is your girlfriend now; you don't need to get into fights to impress her!" Laughing weakly as Ron chuckled.

Looking around the room Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Answering Harry's unspoken question "She left to get some coffee to give the police room to question me on what happened." Wincing as he sat up a little further in the bed.

"It looks worse than what it is; bloody asshole from the other month recognised me on our way home and thought he would give me some payback for punching him in that club awhile back." Ron sighed he really was tired.

"Did he hurt Hermione? Where is he, did they arrest him? What happened?" Harry hated seeing his best friend with a split lip, black eye, dried blood on his face and a cut to his cheek.

Ron had a huge headache and wanted to sleep so he explained as much as he could remember about the attack. "Hermione and I were walking back, I was a bit drunk and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and I bumped shoulders with a bloke walking in the opposite direction. That bought his attention to me and he recognised me and before I knew what was happening he had pushed me hard and I fell to the floor.

He pinned me down and started throwing punches to my stomach and face. I couldn't get him off he was so strong and I was drunk. Hermione was crying and screaming, she told him that she was calling the police, so he stood kicked me in the ribs told me I deserved it for punching him and then he legged it."

"Hermione phoned an ambulance and I must have passed out, I just remember coming around and having stitches for the cut on my face." Smiling as Hermione walked back and greeted the other boys, Ron felt a lot more at ease now she was here, with him where she belonged.

Harry could see that Hermione had been crying. If only Harry was there that wanker would be the one in a hospital bed. Giving Hermione a hug he said that hopefully they can catch him and he can get arrested for GBH (Grievous bodily harm).

Hermione face softened, looking more hopeful "The police questioned me before Ron, as I was sober and could give a clearer description of the attacker. Also we explained about the other incident and said that the club probably had CCTV of Ron hitting him, they might be able to get his identity from the CCTV. The police said that a witness had also come forward stating he saw the man running away and his description matched ours. Let's hope that's enough to get the scum."

Turning back to face Ron, Harry noted that his best friend had fallen asleep. Staying for a while longer to keep Hermione company and to calm her nerves, after forty-five minutes Harry and Neville said their goodbyes and went back to halls. By the time Harry climbed back into bed it was early hours in the morning and he was too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

The next morning the sixth floor roommates were all gossiping about Ron's attack, Parvati and Lavender occupied with this bit of gossip forgetting what they witnessed in the lift between Harry and Draco.

Harry had text messaged Hermione and arranged to drive and pick them up from the hospital. He told her he wanted to get breakfast, shower and quickly speak to Draco before he came. Once he had freshened up and settled his rumbling stomach Harry headed over to Draco's building. He remembered Draco saying that he lived in the second building on the ground floor. However he didn't have the room number, he knocked on the door to the ground level and waited for someone to open it so he could enquire about Draco's room number.

The door was suddenly flung open and standing there giving Harry the death stare was none other than pug face Pansy. Oh great just what I need thought Harry. "Argh it's you, go away you're not welcome over here." Rolling his eyes and telling Pansy to do one he tried to push past her, but she held the door with more strength then he thought she could.

"I think you'd find that as long as Draco resides here I would be very much welcomed, you're just jealous that he ignored your stupid advances and chose to be with me" smirking at the expression on her stupid face. "He's not with you, I haven't heard him refer to you as his boyfriend, and he's just using you. When he gets bored he will move on."

That stung a bit, as Harry wasn't always the most confident when it came to relationships, he would always question why someone would want him and would get paranoid that they would leave.

Pansy looked smug as she realised that her words hit a sore spot with Harry. Just as she was about to slam the door in Harry's face a drawling voice was heard "I suggest you do not do that Pansy, if you slam that door in my boyfriend's face I will be very angry." Harry couldn't help but smile, not only was Pansy put in her place, Draco had referred to Harry as his boyfriend.

Smirking at Pansy as he walked past her, Harry thought he would rub it in further and walked straight up to Draco and gave him one hell of a good morning kiss. Before the kiss ended they heard another door slam, breaking apart Harry noticed that Pansy was gone, she must have stormed off to her room.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you but I wasn't expecting you this early." Harry followed Draco to what he assumed would be Draco's room, they entered and Harry was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Draco had a tidy room, with expensive curtains, bed sheets and a small flat screen TV, A ridiculously expensive computer and printer, his room was mature.

Most students had random posters on their walls and various junk and nick-knacks on their shelves, in contrast Draco had a huge canvas picture of a woodland scene dominating one wall, making it a feature wall and his shelves held a vast amount of books and expensive looking objects.

Harry blew out his breath in a dramatic manner "Swanky, I think I like your room a lot more than the dump I call a room." Remembering that Draco had asked what he was doing here early Harry remembered that he was supposed to be picking up his friends.

"I just came over to tell you to your face that I won't be able to spend proper time with you until late afternoon. I'm on my way to pick Ron and Hermione up at the hospital." Harry walked over to where Draco stood as he said this and ran his hand through his hair. "Did you mean what you said to Pansy about me being your boyfriend? This isn't just a once off for you?" Harry winced at how pathetic he sounded.

Draco stopped what he was doing to look up at Harry, poor Harry looked generally worried, he was oblivious to the fact that he was addicted, there was no way Draco would leave it as a once off, he was already calling Harry his and was hoping to have a repeat performance of last night as much as possible. Putting his letter from his father to one side Draco slung his arms around Harry's neck kissed the top of his forehead.

"How can you even ask such a stupid thing, yes I meant what I said, I see you as my boyfriend now and I hope you see me as yours. Harry I couldn't give you up even if I wanted to, your too addictive." After this statement Draco kissed Harry, not giving him a chance to respond. Soon the kiss became serious and Harry was pushed so he was perching on the edge of Draco's desk, and Draco stood between his legs, thoroughly exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Feeling reassured about his new relationship, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist and moaned when Draco nibbled his ear. God he had only been kissing Draco for a few moments and he was half hard. Unfortunately Harry couldn't take it any further as Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

Gently pushing Draco away he stood up fully and away from his desk. "Sorry I really must go." Taking in Draco's expression Harry was pleased to see that he didn't seem to mind too much.

"Sure I understand, besides the sooner you leave the sooner you will be back." Leaning over giving Harry a kiss on the side of his mouth he added "I will see you later, ok." Too content in Draco's embrace it took Harry a moment to come back to his normal senses. Walking to the door and giving one last kiss goodbye Harry left to go to the hospital.

Draco watched Harry walk down the corridor and disappear; returning back to his room hoping that the time without Harry would pass by quickly. He returned his attention back to his letter from home. His father had nothing to say that interested Draco. It contained the usual nonsense asking Draco to reconsider and return home to help run the Malfoy businesses. Snorting Draco would rather Spend all afternoon massaging Pansy's feet then return home. Shuddering at the thought of touching Pansy's feet Draco took out his personalised Parker pen, a gift from his father and penned a reply on headed Malfoy paper.

_Dear Father, _

_You will be pleased to know that I am currently the top of my class, as well as the entire year. As I have previously explained I wish to further my knowledge, by doing so I will be better prepared for the inevitable taking over as CEO of the Malfoy businesses and head of house._

_I would like to congratulate you on your superb merger with the Zambini business, the two combined will be formidable, ensuring dominance in the market place._

_I will write again soon in more detail, but for now I must say farewell. Send my regards to mother._

_Yours _

_Draco_

Reading the letter through again, he was sure his father would be too big headed and side-tracked with the compliment, he wouldn't pick up on Draco's sarcasm and obvious attempt at distracting him about nagging for Draco's return home.

Draco's busied himself with posting the letter at the local post office, walking around some shops and eating lunch out. After a few hours he headed back to await Harry's return.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts, It helps to know that people are waiting to read my story. However alerts do not help me know if I'm actually doing a good job, please leave your feedback. It would be very much appreciated as I have never written a story before and need to know that I am doing a good enough job. Thank you, have fun reading.

**Warning:** Oral sex scene ahead! Yummy!

On a more random note; bloody children's stair gates suck, I leant against it gently and it came away from the door frame and I fell through the door, onto my backside, bloody toe hurts too.

**Chapter Eleven**

Only a day had passed since Harry and Draco had the potions accident. It was Saturday and Madam Pomfrey had allowed two visitors per patient. Ron and Hermione were currently stationed either side of Harry's bed. Ron hated seeing Harry like this, looking over at his girlfriend he said "It reminds me of the time you were here after being petrified. Except that was worse as you were still, at least we can see Harry breathing and occasionally we can see his facial expression change, as it would when dreaming."

Nodding at Ron, Hermione lent over the bed and took hold of Ron's hand "I know what you mean; all of us have far too much experience with this hospital wing. It wouldn't surprise me if they put up a plaque declaring us the people who have been here the most."

Letting go of Ron's hand Hermione picked up Harry's hand, rubbing circles on his palm. "I am apprehensive and want Harry to wake, but because we know the effects of the potion it is reassuring to know that Harry is not suffering. He is just dreaming, we also know it's not a bad dream, as it shows your heart's desire and surly that is a pleasant thing to dream about?"

Ron didn't look convinced "Not really, what if Harry was dreaming of his parents, it can't be very nice to be reminded of that." Glancing at Harry it did look like he was in a peaceful sleep. "I guess he may be dreaming but is unaware that he is dreaming, at least if he is dreaming of a life where his parents are alive he wouldn't know any different, he will only feel sad once he wakes and realises it was all a dream."

Both Ron and Hermione were trying their best to ignore the other two visitors who were sat at Draco's bedside. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sat talking to Draco, hoping that he might be able to hear. Hermione had to turn away and stifle a giggle when she saw Pansy pull out a hairbrush and start brushing Draco's hair. It was a funny picture; even Hermione who didn't talk to Draco knew he would hate it if he knew she was brushing his hair.

"I wonder what Malfoy is dreaming about." Hermione pondered out loud.

"I'm actually surprised he has a heart, you need one to know your heart's desire but I guess even the ferret must have one." Ron said this loud enough for Draco's visitors to hear. Tutting at Ron, Hermione said "Of course he has a heart; he didn't turn Harry over to the snatchers." Come to think of it Draco seemed subdued on the Hogwarts express, he didn't even bother to try and antagonise Ron or Harry.

A few moments later, during a pause in their conversation Hermione and Ron overheard the end of a conversation between Pansy and Blaise.

"…McGonagall was trying to pacify Lucius when I arrived here this afternoon." Pansy looked rather pleased to be offering Blaise a bit of gossip he didn't know. "Lucius was demanding that Draco was allowed to return to the manor, but McGonagall managed to convince him that he should wake soon and Madam Pomfrey was the best person to take care of Draco once he was awake." Blaise merely nodded his head, stood and told Pansy that visiting hours were over and he was leaving to go do his charms homework.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and ushered the remaining visitors out.

Ron was looking a lot better when Harry arrived to pick him up, Ron declared shot gun so Hermione had to sit in the back. Harry enjoyed driving, he had an old, barley drivable heap of a car, but it was his. He worked during college and had a trust fund with a small amount in that was left to him by his parents, but only he could access it once he turned eighteen. Using the money he saved from his job and his trust fund Harry had purchased a second hand car and new clothes, as there was no way he was going to uni in Dudley's old hand me downs.

It didn't take long to get back to halls, but Harry stayed with Ron for a while, he didn't want to appear rude by leaving early. Finally at about 4pm Harry text messaged Draco to ask if he was free. Once Harry received a reply saying that he was, and to come on over, he told Ron he was leaving to go see Draco.

Draco met him out in the hall, so Harry didn't have to knock and wait for someone to answer. Feeling more relaxed at the sight of Draco, Harry was surprised that he was becoming so dependent on his company to feel at ease. Draco was wearing grey slim fit jeans, a casual white shirt rolled up to his elbows, with the top few buttons undone, his shirt was un-tucked and he was bare footed. Draco gave Harry a brief kiss as a hello and then turned to walk back to his room.

Harry always enjoyed walking behind Draco, instead of in front, that way he could admire the view, Draco had a mighty fine ass. It appeared as if Draco was in the middle of an assignment, half typed on his computer. Following Harry's gaze Draco explained that he was almost done and then they could maybe go grab a bite to eat somewhere. Draco sat down at his desk and started typing; Harry sat on the edge of the bed watching Draco, learning the outline of his jaw and features, committing them to memory.

A short while later Draco declared that he was done and he joined harry on the bed. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and used his other arm to grab Harry's top part of his arm and pull him so Harry was now facing Draco on the bed. Lifting Harry's chin so he was looking directly at him, Draco removed Harry's glasses and littered Harry's face with kisses, he then closed Harry's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid.

Once he pulled away he returned Harry's glasses "I have been fantasising about touching, caressing and kissing your face from the moment I first saw you at the uni shop." Standing and putting on socks and shoes, Draco picked up his wallet and keys and indicated that he was ready to leave.

Feeling reluctant to leave Draco's room Harry followed him into the hall, Dinner did sound good but staying locked in Draco's room making out all night sounded better.

They ate at a local pizzeria and talked for most part, enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another better. Draco insisted on paying the bill, Harry tried to protest but Draco said he wanted to pay as it was his allowance from his father and it was his aim to spend as much of it as possible, any way to annoy his father Draco did it. Draco smiled at the thought of Lucius reaction if he knew he was using the money to but his boyfriend dinner. Lucius knew Draco was gay but refused to accept it and told anyone who would listen that he knew it was Draco's way of rebelling and it was just a phase.

They went back to Draco's room and soon were entwined, fully clothed on his bed. Harry was led on his back and Draco was propped up on his side, leaning on his elbow, legs entangled in Harry's. They were taking a breather after a heavy snogging session, soon Harry's stomach was doing flip flops as Draco lifted up Harry's t-shirt and started caressing his abs, Draco then straddled Harry and continued his attention to his torso, and giving gentile kisses up and down his body. Harry could feel Draco's breath ghosting over his skin; it made him squirm in anticipation and pleasure.

Feeling restricted by his t-shirt Harry removed it and pulling Draco into a heated kiss started undoing Draco's shirt. Moaning against Draco's mouth, Harry broke the kiss and flipped their positions, so now he was the one straddling Draco. Harry spent a long time worshiping Draco's body, Draco had been rendered speechless and would only, moan and groan under the attention of Harry's hands and mouth.

Things soon turned steamy as Harry was getting off watching Draco, and Draco was being touched all over by Harry, it wasn't enough Harry craved more. Whilst kissing Draco, Harry was holding the side of Draco's face with one hand and the other he was undoing Draco's belt. Pulling away from Harry, Draco understood what Harry was asking and he lifted his bum off the bed and allowed Harry to remove his trousers.

Licking his lips as he watched the bulge in Draco's boxer twitch, the last bit of Harry's restraint crumbled. Kissing along Draco's abdomen, he slid the tips of his fingers over the top of the waist band of Draco's boxers, flicking his eyes up to Draco's face in time to see him tilt his head back, face flushed and lips parted in a gentle moan. Harry barley heard Draco's soft, lust filled voice saying "Please Harry…if you continue the way you are, I will cum…please."

Harry pulled down Draco's boxers and Draco kicked them off, Harry had momentarily stopped what he was doing, sat back on his heels, he was admiring the sight of Draco fully erect cock throbbing and just asking to be touched.

Giving Draco a slow and passionate kiss, Harry aligned himself in front of Draco's erection and took hold of it in one hand, with a firm grip he slowly started to stroke Draco's shaft, up and down, using the other hand Harry started tracing feather light touches over Draco's balls. After a few moments he sped up his strokes, Draco had his eyes closed and was withering in pleasure. Harry started kissing along Draco's shaft and this was enough to send Draco over the edge.

Harry continued to wank Draco until he was sure he had ridden out his orgasm. Sitting back on his heels Harry looked down at the truly gorgeous Draco, he looked even sexier with the 'I just came' contented look on his face. Climbing off him, Harry crawled up to the top of the bed and kissed Draco softly. Once Draco had composed himself he told Harry that he wanted to return the favour, Harry removed his trousers and boxers and laid down as requested.

Draco was sat up, eyes roaming over Harry's naked form. "Have you heard of the clock Harry?" frowning Harry said no he hadn't. "Well this is what I'm about to perform on you, let me explain. You take hold of your partners cock with your left hand …" as Draco said this he did just that "Then you move your left hand UP the shaft, as soon as that hand reaches the top you do the same with your right hand, repeating this twelve times, then you reverse this and stroke DOWN the shaft with each hand Eleven times…."By this point Harry had started moaning ..

"Then you continue this with each number of the clock, you stroke the required amount, alternating between upward strokes and then downward strokes, counting down the clock until you reach one." Draco continued his promise of preforming the clock and by the time Draco reached One Harry had exploded all over Draco's hands and his stomach.

After resting next to each other for a bit, both boys took it in turns to have separate showers and Draco lent Harry some clean boxers. They climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:**Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy is one good looking man, type the following in your toolbar/search engine :

(http: two forward slashes one forward slash wp-content one forward slash uploads one forward slash 2013 another forward slash 04 and one more forward slash )

It is a picture showing Tom in the outfit I described in my fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Massive thank you goes out to all my reviewers so far. Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Pouchkine, Evilgoddess1990, OhMyFudgeCookies and the guest reviewer. Also I have made a few typos and spelling mistakes and would like to thank OhMyFudgeCookies for pointing out my spelling mistake. When I publish a chapter, I then read it through and once it's too late and already on the site I notice all the spelling mistakes.

Sorry for the delay in posting, I don't want to make excuses but I'm gonna. Firstly my son has decided it will be a 'Lets see how far I can push mummy, see how long it takes for her to break' day. Secondly I've been suffering from a momentary writers block…..banged my head against the table, hopefully it's gone now.

Warning: This fic is the highest rating on fanfic, rated M, Do not read if you're a prude, only joking but be warned. (Contains man on man sexy times.)

**Chapter Twelve**

Waking up with Draco was great, for the first time in his life Harry felt genuinely happy. He grabbed his glasses of the window seal and turned over onto his back, looking over at Draco; at the same time Draco yawned and then gave Harry the biggest smile he had seen on his face so far. "Morning gorgeous, sleep well?" Harry could guess that Draco wasn't a morning person, it took him awhile to register that Harry had even asked him a question.

Draco using the pad of his thumb started tracing random patterns on Harry's chest, after a few moments he said "That's the best I have slept in a long time." Sitting up and placing a kiss on Harry's temple Draco got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Harry could her the noise of an electric toothbrush and figured Draco wasn't a fan of morning breath.

Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed and was making Draco's bed by the time he had finished in the bathroom. The sight of Draco standing in just a pair of boxers with mussed up hair and tired eyes he looked sexy as hell but adorable too. "I better go over to my room, clean up and get changed into clean clothes."

Harry hated that the weekend was gone already and knew if he didn't get a move on he would be late for his first class. "I think I'm running late, I will see you later yeah?" closing the gap between him and Draco, Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and gently kissed Draco's nose, turning to leave, he added "Not a morning person huh, shame I love morning sex." With that he left before Draco even realised what he had said.

At random points during the day Harry would have the image of Draco, after he came flash in his mind. This always happened at the most inconvenient times, like when he was stocking the uni shop shelves, causing him to drop all the pens on the floor. Draco had messaged Harry earlier asking if he fancied going to the cinema, having not been in a while and never with a boyfriend, Harry eagerly agreed. Glancing at the clock Harry noted he had ten minutes left of his shift.

Picking up the pens and haphazardly shoving them on the shelf, Harry started locking up the shop. He arrived at the cinema slightly late but Draco didn't seem to mind as he knew Harry had been working. Kissing Draco hello, they headed into the cinema, purchased their tickets and refreshments and settled at the back far corner of the cinema.

Harry thought Draco was acting strange, first he had bought a long dark coat when it was fairly warm outside, then Draco picked a film that had been showing for some time, Draco said he wanted to be in a near empty showing and not be crowded and then finally he insisted they sit in a dark secluded part of the cinema, even though there were plenty of better seats available.

It soon became apart why Draco did all of those things, at about halfway through the film, Harry's phone vibrated in his pocket, taking a quick look at the message, Harry was surprised and confused that the message was from Draco.

_Harry, Whatever I am about to do, just ignore me and act like nothing is happening. Continue to watch the film; it will all become clear shortly. D XX _

Once Harry had returned his phone to his pocket, Draco glanced around the room, satisfied that it was nearly empty he slid from his chair, kneeling beside Harry's legs, Draco threw the coat he bought over Harry's legs so it hung down covering Harry's bottom half, Draco then looked up at Harry seductively, smiling he then disappeared under the coat. The next thing Harry knew his flies were being undone, Draco removed Harry's penis through the front of his boxers and then Harry lost all coherent thoughts as Draco engulfed Harry's head in his mouth and started licking the head.

Harry struggled to continue to watch the film without letting on what was happening. Clamping his mouth shut to stop the moans of pleasure escaping, there was something about doing this in a very public place that added to the excitement. Draco was holding the base of Harry's penis in one hand and the other hand was resting on Harry's inner thigh. Draco slowly took more of Harry into his mouth and started sucking in slow rhythmic movements. Every so often Draco would take Harry out of his mouth and would give the length of Harry's penis kisses and long licks, before engulfing him again. Harry started thrusting his pelvis and arching his back, feeling his penis begin to contract Harry ejaculated; releasing semen into Draco's waiting mouth. Waiting for his heart rate to slow Harry watched as Draco reappeared and sat back in his chair like nothing happened.

Harry put himself away and zipped up his jeans, removing Draco's coat from his lap, Harry could see Draco was trying not to laugh. Nudging Draco with his elbow, Draco turned to face him, Harry not wanting to talk loud in the cinema, he mouthed 'WOW…Thank You.',

Leaving the cinema Harry knew if someone asked what the film was about he wouldn't be able to tell them. Walking back to halls Draco had his arm around Harry's waist, with his hand in Harry's back jean pocket; Harry had his arm over Draco's shoulders.

"What is your schedule like tomorrow, I thought we could have lunch in the park." It was getting dark outside and Harry couldn't tell if his suggestion was taken well. Stopping on the pavement, Draco put a hand on each of Harry's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes and told Harry that lunch in the park sounded wonderful. Reaching out Draco touched the side of Harry's face and moved in for a long, slow and tantalising kiss.

Harry skipped his afternoon classes in favour of preparing a picnic for Draco and him. He put together a picnic basket full of various foods and beverages; he also packed a radio, a blanket and some cushions. He headed for a secluded part of the park that had a lovely willow tree, setting out the blanket, cushions and radio Harry waited for his man.

Approaching the area Harry had said he would be waiting, Draco was pleasantly surprised to see the effort that Harry had gone to. He assumed that they would just buy ready-made sandwiches from a local shop and eat them sat on the grass.

Harry stood when he saw Draco heading his way, as soon as he was in reaching distance Harry pulled Draco into a hug, nuzzling his neck and kissing his jaw. "Well hello to you to!" Draco was thrilled that Harry was so expressive with how he felt towards him. They spent a pleasant afternoon eating the food Harry prepared and lounging in the park.

Harry moved to lean against the willow tree; Draco moved to sit in between Harry's legs, leaning back so his back was pressed against Harry's chest. Draco was reading a book out loud whilst Harry listened, playing with Draco's hair as he spoke.

The next few days passed with Harry and Draco spending all their available time with each other, occasionally spending the night at Draco's and participating in oral sex but they had yet to have full sex. It was now Friday and Draco had planned to change this, he invited Harry to spend the night.

After spending a few hours that day catching up with his best friends, it was time for Harry to get ready to go over to Draco's room. Harry had a gut feeling that tonight everything would change and their relationship would be taken up a step.

Harry took twice as long in the shower, he wanted to ensure he was clean. After choosing clothes that would be easy to remove, he packed an overnight bag and headed out to Draco's.

The door leading to the corridor of Draco's floor was propped open, so Harry walked on in, he stood outside Draco's door taking deep soothing breaths, Harry raised his arm and knocked.

Draco answered within a few seconds and stood aside so Harry could enter. Harry took in his surroundings and observed that Draco had added a few touches to his room to make it more inviting. Music was playing from Draco's I-Tunes on his computer, the curtains were drawn and only a low subtle lamp lit the room.

Harry dumped his bag under Draco's desk and then walked to Draco; as usual they stared off by kissing softly and slowly, taking their time and exploring each other's bodies. Harry pushed Draco onto the bed, he then slowly started stripping, taking an item of clothing off slowly, watching Draco the whole time, and he continued to strip until he was completely naked.

Standing in front of Draco half hard, Harry crawled up the bed, he straddled Draco's hips and began kissing Draco's neck the way he knew would get his heart rate to jump. Harry could smell Draco's aftershave and his senses were thrown into overdrive. Both knew that tonight was the night that they would be making love with each other for the first time.

Neither were in a rush for it to be done, instead they wanted to take their time and saviour every moment, working up to something more. Harry loved foreplay with Draco, they both enjoyed giving and receiving equally and Harry had never had a partner that could get such a reaction out of him before even having sex.

Harry began removing Draco's clothing and Draco was soon naked, laying under Harry with his hands on Harry's bum whilst the kissed passionately, each movement elicited a jolt of pleasure to shoot through Harry.

Draco reversed their positions so he was currently straddling Harry, he was tracing patterns over Harry's chest with his tongue, stopping at each nipple to lick, suck and nip. Harry soon became aroused, but at the same time needing more. Looking up at Draco he asked if he had everything they needed to take this further. Draco gave no answer instead climbed off Harry; he walked over to his desk, opened the middle draw and took out a pack of condoms and some lubricant.

Resuming his previous position with the items down beside him, Draco continued to kiss, lick and suck Harry's neck. Harry was touching Draco as much as possible, his actions become more rapid as he was further seduced. Harry knew in that moment that tonight he wanted to feel Draco inside of him, not be inside of Draco. Pulling Draco up to his eye level Harry fervidly kissed Draco; with the kiss he was showing him how much he wanted him.

Turning his head and breaking the kiss Harry whispered softly in Draco's ear "I want you Draco, I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk straight for a week," Nibbling his ear as he finished this sentence, Harry was encouraged by the little moan that escaped Draco's lips and was reward with a delicious kiss that made his head spin.

"I want to be with you too Harry, I want to make love to you." Crawling back down Harry's body, placing kisses and licking as he went, Draco stopped at Harry's pelvis, lifted his legs and put them over his shoulders, he then started kissing around Harry's inner thighs, the base of his penis, licking and gently sucking his balls and then using the tip of his tongue he began to lick Harry's entrance. Moving it in further as Harry let out a long moan that sounded a lot like Draco's name.

The past week Draco and Harry had a lot of make out sessions that resulted in foreplay and then oral sex, Harry didn't need much preparation as he had been frequently fingered and rimmed this week. However Draco continued to lick Harry's entrance, after a moment Draco poured a small amount of lubrication on his fingers and slid one into Harry, not to prepare him but for foreplay, Draco enjoyed winding Harry up so tightly that he would beg Draco to finish him off. After a few moments Draco started stimulating his prostate. Watching Harry as he had his head on the pillow, eyes closed and mumbling under his breath incoherent gibberish Draco was satisfied that Harry would soon be begging for more.

"Fucking hell Draco, stop torturing me…oh my….fuck…Dracooooooo…"

Moving Harry's legs so they were on the bed, bent at the knee and spread open, Draco continued to stimulate Harry's prostrate, he lent over Harry and with his other hand took Harry's penis into his mouth and started increasing the speed of his fingers to match the sped of his sucking.

""I….Fuck…yes…..that's it…fuck Draco I'm gonna come" Harry soon exploded, Draco swallowed his load eagerly and then removed his fingers and mouth, whilst Harry was coming down from his orgasm induced high, Draco had slipped on a condom, put lube on Harry's entrance and in one firm trust entered Harry.

Harry's eyes flew open, met Draco's and both were lost in the intensity and lust that they felt for each other. As Draco began thrusting Harry summoned all the self-control he had to let the pleasure build up and ignore the slight feeling of pain. He held himself together until he felt the prickling sensation begin, soon the pain was forgotten and was replaced with the feeling of pure ecstasy. Harry was soon hard again; he reached between them and began stroking himself, matching each of Draco's thrusts. Draco started off slow and steady, once he felt Harry relax under him, he increased his thrusts to firm and quick movements.

Draco was trying to hold himself together until Harry was ready to come so they could come together. Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer Draco was hitting his prostrate with the head of his cock, hitting the prostate on the way in and on the way out.

Draco could feel most of the sensation centred in his cock. Draco suddenly felt the pleasure shooting through his cock and his orgasm hit him. At this exact moment Harry had also reached orgasm, both men were shuddering and gasping, Draco collapsed on top of Harry. Harry kissed his temple and started absently playing with Draco's hair as they both waited to be stable enough to start talking.

Once Harry's heart rate returned to normal he turned to Draco "That was amazing, you gave me such a powerful orgasm. Do you want to share a shower, to save time?"

Draco sat up, took Harry's hand kissed his knuckles and said "Shower sounds great and yes that was some amazing sex." They both headed for the shower, getting cleaned up and occasionally stopping to share a kiss. The shower didn't turn sexual as both felt too exhausted from earlier.

Once cleaned and in fresh boxers, Harry helped Draco change his bed sheets and then they both climbed into bed, holding each other, Harry was stroking Draco's lower back and he soon heard Draco's breathing even out and Harry knew that he had fallen asleep. Harry lay awake thinking of the incredible experience he and Draco just shared and he soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **When I look at my story on FanFic some words are highlighted in blue and underlined, when you hover over them a pop up advert comes up? Does anyone know how to turn this off?

Also if you think I could change anything about the characters, or sex scene please let me know as this is my first attempt at writing, let alone writing sex scenes.

**Warning:** More naughty swear words and sexy times in this chapter…mmmmmmmm Draco Malfoy naked! Readers stop drawling it's unbecoming. *I say this as I wipe drool from my mouth.*

Also a small amount of cheese, I don't mean the smelly kind either I mean the corny, fluffy stuff, as in a cheesy plot.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Madam Pomfrey was in the process of casting spells that would ensure the boys had a well-balanced intravenous solution in them, as a substitute to food. She also cast Evanesco, a spell to vanish the contents of their bladder and bowels and finally a quick scourgify to clean them up.

She was straightening Draco's covers as they were crumpled when she heard Draco mumble "Harry…" Draco's face was slightly twitching as if he were dreaming.

Hmm "Strange" she said out loud, she sent a message to Headmistress McGonagall, asking for her to arrange a meeting with herself and Madam Pomfrey, but requested that the meeting took place at the headmistresses' office so they can converse with Severus' portrait.

Later that evening Madam Pomfrey was sat in the headmistresses' office explaining to her and Severus that she had heard Draco say Harry's name and had also later that day heard Harry mumble something as if he was talking to Draco.

"Do you think there could be a possibility that the two boys are sharing the same dream/vision?" Taking a sip of her tea whilst she waited for Minerva and Severus to digest the information she shared.

Severus was the first to speak "That is defiantly a possibility, if both boys had similar desires; the potion would induce a shared vision/dream, they would have had to take the potion at the same time. As the potion exploded on them and coated both of them at the same time, it is safe to assume that they are indeed sharing the same vision/dream."

Snape frowned and continued with "However this may result in complications, if the boys remember what they saw when they wake, which I'm sure they will, then they could react adversely to each other out of embarrassment that the other saw their hearts desire." McGonagall looked taken aback at Severus' summary of the situation.

"Oh my, let's hope that the boys handle the situation maturely and do not revert back to past behaviours' when dealing with each other."

Severus couldn't believe Potter could be so stupid and put too many unicorn tears in the potion and told both women that he should be lectured on proper potion care when he wakes. However McGonagall shocked him when she informed him that is was actually Draco who added too many unicorn tears.

"Well Potter must have distracted him as Draco is intelligent enough to produce a perfect potion, whereas Potter isn't." McGonagall only raised her eyebrows at this statement and said what she had been thinking out loud

"Neither of them is showing signs of waking, do you think this is due to the joint dream?"

"I can only base my assumptions on previous cases; however I believe that the drinker or drinkers of the potion will usually remain in a deep sleep, until their dream has reached the point where the person feels that they have what their heart desires."

Pausing to flick his hair out of his face Severus added "If the boys are sharing the same vision then neither will wake until both boys have achieved their hearts desire in the dream world." All occupants of the office looked weary at this and all hoped that the boys would wake soon.

…

Harry woke in the early hours in the morning; he was fully erect as he had just been dreaming about his previous night with Draco. Feeling horny he didn't want to go back to sleep and so decided to wake Draco to try and convince Draco to give him a hand , sniggering, Harry literally thought he did want Draco to give him a hand so his problem can be resolved and he can go back to sleep. Harry turned towards Draco, whispered his name, when he received no response he tried to kiss his neck and wake him that way.

Draco just huffed and mumbled for Harry to leave off he was sleeping. Not giving up Harry thought it was time he returned the favour that Draco bestowed on him in the cinema. Crawling under the covers and over Draco's lap, Harry pulled down Draco's boxers and started gently running his fingers over Draco's inner thighs, around the base of his cock, along his length and over his balls.

Draco's cock stirred and he heard Draco sleep filled voice say "If I knew you wanted to do this I would have woken up". Smiling Harry liked the top of Draco's head and continued licking all the way from the tip to the base. Sensing Draco's arousal build Harry took a firm grip on Draco's thick, long cock and enveloped him.

Draco thrust up his Pelvis and Harry had to clamp down on Draco's hips to stop him arching up further. Harry continued to suck Draco, taking his time but also increasing his speed, he was holding Draco's hip with one hand and the other was massaging Draco's balls. Feeling Draco shudder Harry didn't need Draco's exclamation of "Fucking hell" to know that he was about to come.

Draco's orgasm hit him hard and he was shuddering , swearing and thrusting into Harry's mouth as waves of pleasure rolled over him. Harry was grinning as he emerged from under the covers; he worked his way back up to Draco and lent his head on Draco's shoulder, happy to watch the results of his hard work.

Turning his head slightly Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and said "I think that is the way I want to be woken up every morning, what a way to start the day." Harry turned on his side and kissed Draco's lips, nudging them apart with his tongue. Draco could feel Harry's erection pressing against his leg, reminding him of why Harry must have woken in the first place.

Deepening the kiss, Draco could taste himself on Harry's lips, he gently pushed Harry onto his back and led down beside him, he then proceeded to perform the clock on Harry. Once both were satisfied and cleaned up they returned to bed and fell back asleep both naked and clinging onto one another.

A few days passed since Draco had full sex with Harry, They took every available opportunity to spend time together. However they still had lectures, coursework, friends, social events, work and other things to attend to. When they found the time they often kissed, talked, cuddled, performed oral sex and generally got to know each other as best as they could through various dates and shared meals in the uni cafeteria.

Draco knew that he was falling for Harry, his mind was filled with thoughts of him, not just dirty thought either, Draco would often daydream about their time sat in the park in each other's arms, sat against the willow tree, or laughing at Harry's jokes.

Ever since Draco was young he felt like an outsider in his own home, he soon realised his father and mother were too busy being high members of society and forcing his father's political views and general beliefs on everyone else to even care what Draco was doing. This made Draco cold and reluctant to open up to anyone, however Harry seemed to understand and managed to bring Draco out and encourage him to be his true self.

Harry was sat with Hermione in her room, eating their body weight in popcorn, a film playing, but being ignored by both, Harry was telling her that he was really falling for Draco. "I know we haven't been seeing each other that long but I really couldn't imagine not being with him, I don't think I could survive without him." Harry spent vast amount of time daydreaming of Draco and often felt that he could really love Draco, he didn't care if people said it was too soon. He was definitely heading towards being in love with him.

Harry and Draco were finally spending more than an hour or so together, and Harry was planning to make the most of the extra time. Draco was teasing Harry for his choice of music; Harry had downloaded a Def Leppard album onto his I-Tunes and was currently subjecting Draco to it. Harry couldn't care less if Draco was teasing him, he liked the playful smile that was threating to break out into a full on grin on Draco's face.

Harry tackled Draco and pinned him on his back, he held Draco's wrist, arms above Draco's head. He then placed lots and lots of quick kisses over Draco's face. Telling Draco between kisses that he won't stop until Draco admits he actually likes the music.

"Never, I won't submit to your torture method, Def Leppard are a cheesy 80's band, I won't do it." trying to squirm his way out of Harry's hold as he said this.

"Well, then I need to rethink my methods" Harry let go of Draco's wrists and pulled his own t-shirt over his head, he then pulled at the hem of Draco's shirt, silently asking Draco to remove his own top. Leaning down Harry kissed Draco, applying pressure in the kiss, encouraging Draco to deepen the kiss and allow entry into his mouth.

Feeling the small stirrings of arousal Draco took hold of Harry's head and ran his fingers through his messy hair, pulling lightly as he done so. Soon Harry shifted his kisses from Draco's mouth, to kissing up his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck, over his chest, trailing kisses down his stomach and belly button and across his hips.

Draco had nudged Harry with his hip and proceeded to remove his trousers and boxers. Following Draco's lead Harry also removed his clothes, watching Draco the whole time, the veins on Draco's penis had become more prominent and he had pre-ejaculatory fluid at the tip of his penis. Harry licked his lips and turned his gaze to Draco's face, he was turned on more by Draco's appearance, hair messy, cheeks flushed, lips parted and pupils dilating screaming arousal.

Harry wanted to take Draco there and then, no foreplay, he was too aroused. Harry knew that for the first time of him topping he wanted Draco on his back looking up at him, so he could see the glorious reactions in his eyes, and the eutrophic moment that he has an orgasm. Pulling on a condom, whilst Draco spread lube on his entrance, lightly touching himself waiting for Harry, Harry moved Draco's hand out of the way, pulled Draco's legs up, and tilting his pelvis to allow easier access.

He then lined his pulsating cock up to Draco's entrance and slowly and carefully, bit by bit entered him. He could see Draco's eyebrows nit together and he was biting his lower lip, he was obviously adjusting to the slight pain and waiting for pleasure to take over.

Harry could hear the Def Leppard song in the background and smiled as he knew that whenever Draco heard that song in the future he will remember this moment.

_"….Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah ….."_

Looking up at Harry, Draco could see he was smiling and he thought it was beautiful "Harry, you can move now, I'm ready."

Placing a quick kiss to Draco's knee, Harry pulled out and then thrust back into Draco, causing Draco to whine and jerk his hips. Harry started moving in and out, hitting Draco's prostrate and making Draco shiver in pleasure.

Draco was overcome with pleasure, just knowing Harry was inside him was enough, but actually feeling filled by Harry was incredible. Soon he could no longer form coherent thoughts and was moaning rather loudly.

Harry enjoyed topping and bottoming but at this moment in time he fucking loved topping, he couldn't get enough of plunging into Draco, he felt pleasantly warm, damp and soft. Knowing he wasn't far from an orgasm Harry took hold of Draco's cock and started pumping it, not long after both men stated gasping and moaning, calling each other's name as there orgasms hit them.

Slowly pulling out of Draco, Harry moved up the bed and collapsed half over Draco's chest, delivering a gentle, loving kiss. By now a new song had started and as they lay there in silence, they heard the lyrics.

_"…..Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria _

_Oh can you feel it, do you believe it? _

_It's such a magical mysteria _

_When you get that feelin', better start believin' _

_'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe _

_Hysteria when you're near _

_Out of me, into you yeah _

_You could hide it's just a one way street _

_Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah _

_Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet_

_Oh, believe in me …"_

Noticing Draco tapping his foot to the beat Harry laughed "You know that no matter what your opinion of Def Leppard is, they will forever be the band that was playing whilst we shagged. Every time you hear it you will be taken back to this moment."

Draco immedietly stopped tapping his foot, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, laughing at Draco's behaviour he took Draco's stuck out bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. This soon stopped Draco's diva behaviour and they continued kissing for a long time.

**A/N:** Yes I like the English 80's band Def Leppard, I'm actually only 28 but I think they rock. There drummer had a car accident and lost one arm, the band didn't replace him, instead the stuck by him whilst he recovered and he continues to play in the band, playing the drums with one arm. All I can say to that is that they are ….LEGENDS!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** My deepest sincerest thanks to Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness my loyal reader and frequent reviewer. You have given me the encouragement to continue this fic. Thanks to my other reviewers too, I will respond via PM to every review.

**Warning:** You guessed it more sex between everyone's favourite couple.

Also sorry short chapter, it was either wait until much later to post so I can make it longer, or post now and post a short one. I'm working on the next chapter already.

**Chapter Fourteen**

As the weeks soon turned to months Harry knew that he loved Draco, he was planning on telling him soon, but was waiting for the right moment. Finishing his shift in the shop and cashing up the till, Harry let his mind wonder to his and Draco's sexual relationship. Now that they knew what each other liked and how to turn the other on, they started experimenting and even took risks performing oral sex, in unexpected areas, like the cinema.

They have had sex in various positions; they had tried the standard missionary position, taking it in turns to bottom, sitting and kneeling positions, from behind, standing, in the shower and even a 69 position where they were laying one on top of the other, performing oral sex. Harry was waiting for the next sexual encounter; he couldn't get enough of Draco.

As Draco walked into the little uni shop he thought about how far he had come, not so long ago he would hide behind the shelves and watch Harry, trying to build up the courage to speak to him. Now he had a much more seductive plan and was right on time, as Harry was in the process of locking up. Leaning over the counter he kissed Harry, breaking away after a short period of time.

"I thought I would meet you and walk back with you, I hope that's ok?" Harry smiled back at him and said that he was almost ready to leave he just had to put the takings in the safe in the office out the back. Draco allowed Harry a small head start and then followed him into the office, not bothering to shut the office door at the end of the corridor.

He walked up to Harry and began kissing him; the kiss was urgent and full of need. Responding to Draco's eagerness Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth and put his arms around Draco, running them down Draco's back, lowering them to stay rested on his bum.

Draco was licking circles on Harry's neck and was rubbing his erection on his thigh, the friction of his clothes and the feel of Draco's erection against his own erection sent Harry into overdrive, his breathing became rapid and his heart rate increased. Draco nibbled Harry's collar bone "Let me take you here, in this office, I'm so hard for you Harry."

Harry only considered saying no for a split second, but at that moment Draco had took hold of his erection through his trousers and started stroking it, in a seductive voice Draco breathed in his ear "Say yes Harry, I know you want to."

Nodding his head Harry allowed Draco to remove the bottom half of his clothes, Draco turned Harry around told him to hold on to the desk, bend over and spread his legs a little. Harry did as instructed and waited for Draco to continue, he could hear Draco removing his trousers, he the felt the warmth of Draco's body as he hugged Harry from behind, giving Harry kisses to the back of his neck.

Harry was surprisingly turned on by Draco's commands, lack of talking and lack of foreplay. Harry thought that was something sexy about having a quickie every now and again. Still kissing Harry's neck Draco was wanking Harry with one hand and with the other he used his lubricated fingers to prepare Harry's anus. Adjusting his grip on the table Harry hung his head forward and mewled, Draco was so fucking sexy and he couldn't even see his face. Before Harry could ask Draco what he was waiting for, Harry felt the tip of Draco's erection slip between his bum cheeks, just touching Harry's entrance.

"Draco….you're driving me mad, please."

That was all he seemed to be waiting for, no sooner than the words left his mouth, Harry felt Draco place his hands on either side of his bum and gently separated Harry's cheeks further. A second later Draco was inching himself slowly inside Harry.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh ….Fuck me….." Harry moaned.

Speaking for the first time since Harry stripped Draco coolly replied "Yes Harry that's what I thought I was doing."

Harry was too busy concentrating on the conflicting sensations he was experiencing to reply. Soon the two of them were moving in similar motions and at a slow speed, to reduce the discomfort Harry would be feeling. Draco placed a hand over the top of one of Harry's hands, interlocking their fingers together, using the other hand to grip hold of Harry's hip; Draco increased the number of thrusts, but keeping them gentle.

Watching Harry's muscles on his back twitch, following a bead of sweat as it slid down from Harry's shoulder to the lower of his back, Draco was unexpectedly brought to the cusp of an orgasm and barely had time to spare Harry a thought to his ignored erection, he came deep inside of Harry. Riding out his orgasm, leaning against Harry's back and panting and gasping for breath, he reached around and stroked Harry to completion.

It didn't take long as Harry was close to an orgasm from just hearing Draco's own one. Regaining his senses, Draco placed a line of kisses along Harry's shoulders, down his back and then he pulled out. Grabbing a box of tissues on the desk Draco cleaned himself up as best he could and handed the box over to Harry. After both were cleaned and dressed Harry turned around and gave Draco a one armed hug as he kissed the side of his mouth. "You Draco Malfoy are fucking amazing, best boyfriend ever."

After straining up the office Harry locked up the shop and went to dinner with Draco at a local restaurant. Neither wanted to spend the night apart but both had assignments that they had put off long enough, they knew if Harry took his laptop over to Draco's room they wouldn't get any work done. Parting ways at Harry's building the kissed each other goodnight and arranged to have breakfast together before classes.

The next few days' Harry was frantically catching up with his coursework, realising that Draco had been a bad influence on him as he never usually left it this late to start. He still saw Draco everyday but when both were busy they had to settle for, groping in corridors, dry humping and other unsatisfactory actions. By the time the weekend rolled around Harry was horny and needed Draco fully, so he could satisfy his needs.

Harry still needed to do his laundry, knowing that most of his fellow halls residents go out on a Friday night; Harry came up with a plan that would defiantly satisfy his needs. Harry sent Draco a text, hoping Draco was free.

Draco was sorting through his notes he took this morning when his phoned beeped to indicate he had a message, looking at the screen he smiled, it was from his man.

_Draco, meet me in the laundry room in 20 mins, I'm feeling dirty! ; ) H X X_

Immediately picking up on Harry's intention, he decided he was going to prepare himself so they could get straight to it when he met Harry. Once he finished he headed over to the laundry room, notes chucked on the table forgotten.

Draco sauntered into the laundry room, his eyes located Harry straight away, however there was one other random person in the room. Harry greeted Draco with a brief closed mouth kiss, not wanting to put the other student in the room at unease. Harry decided he might as well put some washing on whilst they waited for the random to sod off. Draco was growing impatient; this idiot was taking too long to sod off. Finally after what felt like hours but was in fact only ten minutes, the bloke left.

"Phew I was beginning to think he would never leave, so you summoned me. I assume it's not for me to help you with your laundry." Draco had walked up to Harry as he said this and placed his arms under his t-shirt and moved his hands up and down Harry's back, leaning in to slowly and sensually kiss Harry once he finished speaking.

Glancing over Draco's shoulder to check that no one else had snuck in and the door was closed, noting that it was indeed empty and door closed Harry backed Draco up against the wall and hungrily kissed him back, rubbing his growing erection against Draco's thigh. Harry knew that they had to be quick if they didn't they might be caught and most likely thrown out of halls. Sensing the urgency in Harry's kisses and groping Draco started to undo Harry's trousers as Harry undid his. Against the far wall sat a long table, where students could leave wash baskets, detergent etc. as no one else was using the room the table was empty.

Harry bent his legs slightly, hooked his arms under Draco's legs at the back of his knees, Draco instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck, Harry carried him over to the table in the far corner. Lying Draco on his back on top of the table in the centre, Harry climbed on the table also, Draco had taken out a condom earlier from his trouser pocket, he passed to Harry and whispered "I'm already prepared."

As Harry was putting the condom on, Draco raised and slightly twisted his pelvis upwards towards his chest, supporting his position by resting one leg on Harry's shoulder, with his other leg positioned between Harry's legs, Harry was on his knees. In one fluid motion Harry lent forward and thrust into Draco, both crying out in pleasure. Draco liked this position as it allows for deep penetration and can be very intense as it allows for stimulation of the G spot.

It didn't take long for both of them to orgasm and come, due to the extra arousal of knowing where they were having sex and that they could be caught any moment. Harry collapsed onto Draco as Draco wrapped both his own legs around Harry's waist, leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips. After a few moments they used Harry's boxers to clean themselves up and then got dressed, Harry had to go commando until his laundry was done.

Once Harry's laundry was washed and dried, they headed back to Harry's room to drop it off. After that they went over to Draco's room as both preferred to sleep there, Draco had the nicer room and his corridor of roommates were quieter than Harry's.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling on Draco's bed watching a film. Harry was sat on Draco's bed with his back against the wall and Draco was sat in-between his legs, Harry had his arms loosely slung around Draco's neck and was nuzzling his nose against Draco's hair. Harry felt complete; he knew he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Inclining his head to Draco's ear he whispered "I love you" and then kissed Draco's neck. Sitting forward and spinning around to face Harry, Draco took hold of Harry's face with both hands, roughly and fiercely kissed Harry and then breaking away he said "I love you too."

At that moment everything went black and Harry jerked awake, Harry blinked a few times, noticed that everything was fuzzy he automatically turned and found his glasses on the bedside table, he placed them back on and blinked a few more times trying to assess what the hell had happened.

He remembered being in potions and there was an explosion and then Draco…..quickly sitting up "Fuck Draco…" looking around he soon saw another occupied bed. Jumping out of bed and running over to the other bed, he was relieved to see it was Draco, however the feeling of relief was short lived as Draco was still asleep.

**A/N:** And Harry is awake…..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Yippee my wonderful fiancée surprised me this evening with a shiny new laptop. He said he was fed up with me hogging the computer, I can now hopefully update at a constant rate, not having to worry about sharing it with my partner. Whoop whoop.

Just in case anyone was interested the Def Leppard songs quoted in the fic was 'Pour some sugar on me' and 'Hysteria'.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry's head was spinning, running a thousand different thoughts through his mind, trying to make sense of everything. Without thinking first Harry took hold of Draco's hand and absently rubbed soothing circles over his palm.

Harry heard footsteps coming from behind him, he dropped Draco's hand and turned when he heard Madam Pomfrey's startled cry "Mr Potter, you're awake! What are you doing out of bed?" rushing over to Harry she noticed for the first time that Draco remained sleeping.

Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask, but seeing the concerned look on Madam Pomfrey's face as she looked at Draco, Harry only had one question. "Is Draco alright?"

"I suggest you go back to bed and await Headmistress McGonagall's arrival, we will explain everything we know then." Softening her tone she added "I'm sure Mr Malfoy is fine, please return to your bed, I will be over shortly to check you over, give you any required potions and talk with you."

Giving a final look at Draco's face Harry turned and walked back to his bed. Harry couldn't even sneak glances at Draco as Madam Pomfrey had placed a partition around Draco's bed, blocking Harry's view completely. He felt strange, he was starting to have flashbacks of his dream, the pieces started falling into place and at least the flashbacks explained his desperate need to make sure Draco was ok.

Harry felt like crying, why did he have to wake up. Soon Madam Pomfrey appeared with the headmistress. After the nurse checked Harry over, declared that he was in perfect health, he only needs a good night's rest, some decent food and then he would be free to go tomorrow morning.

Relieved that one of her students had woken the headmistress explained to Harry that an accident in his potions class had caused him to fall into a deep sleep and remain asleep, until the effects wore off. She told him that he would have been having a dream/vision whilst asleep.

"Do you remember everything about your life before the accident? And do you remember what you were dreaming?" McGonagall asked Harry, trying to sound calm, even though she was a bit shaken by the situation.

Blushing at the headmistresses second question Harry said he remembers everything, everything before the accident and during his dream. He didn't say what he had been dreaming as he felt that was too personal to share, not only was it personal to Harry because it showed his heart's desire, it was also personal that he truly desired someone to love, and that someone was unconscious at the other side of the room.

McGonagall informed Harry that she would wait until tomorrow morning before she told his friends that he was awake, she stood and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office with the nurse by her side. Harry heard McGonagall say to the nurse "Now Poppy, update me on Mr Malfoy's condition." Before he could hear anymore the door to the office closed.

Harry ate his food, drank the required health potions set out for him and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't sleep, he thought, that's because all he had done over the last three days was sleep. Madam Pomfrey left a sleeping draught potion for him, but he was reluctant to have another potion that sent him to sleep. Harry was still awake when he heard Madam Pomfrey's office door open and the headmistress leaving the hospital wing.

Knowing that the school nurse had retired to her quarters for the night, Harry climbed out of bed, walked around the partition and headed straight to Draco's side. Draco looked peaceful, Harry wondered if Draco was having a complete different dream then he had been, that would explain why he hadn't woken up yet, having not fulfilled his heart's desire.

Harry let out a long sigh, he really missed Draco. Scolding himself Harry told himself in a firm voice, that the Draco he knew and loved was just a fragment of his imagination and wasn't the same Draco that led on the bed. This didn't prevent Harry from feeling like things had changed between them, Harry was kidding himself when he tried to persuade himself that it meant nothing. It meant everything because his heart truly desired Draco Malfoy, suddenly feeling very alone Harry climbed into Draco's bed and hugged him whilst laying on his side.

After a few moments he forced himself to go back to his bed and tried to get some sleep. The next morning Harry woke early, still feeling at unease Harry was anxious for Draco to wake and be alright.

One moment Draco was kissing Harry and telling him that he loved him back the next, everything went black, when he woke he found himself in an empty room, no door, windows or anything, just one big blank empty box. Occasionally he would hear snippets of conversation and he swore he heard Harry ask someone if he was alright.

Someone had left Harry some clean clothes and a tray with breakfast, he ate and changed quickly. He wanted to go sit with Draco, he wanted to be there when he woke. Sitting in a chair next to Draco's bed Harry held one of Draco's hands in between both of his own. "Draco baby…I need you to wake up….I need you to come back to me, I'm lost without you."

Moving one hand Harry began stroking Draco's hair, running it between his fingers. He sat like that for a long time. But he soon let go of Draco and stood when he heard the hospital doors bang open, Ron's voice easily heard in the deafening silence of the hospital wing.

"Harry, Mate where are you?" Harry could hear the turmoil in his voice.

Moving around the partition and entering the main hospital area, Harry was faced with his two best friends. Hermione threw herself at Harry, hugging him fiercely. "Oh Harry I am glad you are awake, I was so worried about you, everyone is."

Harry tried to respond but currently had a mouthful of bushy hair, gently pushing Hermione away "I'm fine Hermione, I lost three days by sleeping and will have to catch up on class, but other than that I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said I am free to leave."

Hermione brightened at this information and added "Harry you had the potions accident last Friday, you were out Friday, Saturday and Sunday. McGonagall said you woke yesterday but you still missed class, also today so you have Friday, Monday and today's classes to catch up on. I will help so you do not fall behind."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Looking over at Ron "Alright Ron?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I'm alright, you alright?" smiling at his two favourite people,

"Sure I'm good, I'm starving though, do you want to go to the kitchens and get lunch? I don't fancy being stared at in the great hall." Before they could agree the hospital doors opened again and in walked Pansy.

She walked straight up to Harry, jabbed her finger in his chest and voraciously said "How come you, Potter, get to wake up, yet Draco remains stuck, dreaming about god knows what?" wrinkling her nose at him "You need to get out of my sight, you disgust me Potter."

"Fuck you Pansy, I don't have time for this" Harry shoved her away from him and turned to his friends about to leave. Madam Pomfrey came out "What are you still doing here Mr Potter, you may leave." Turning her attention to Pansy "Mr Malfoy's condition has changed slightly but he is still sleeping, I need to run further tests so you cannot stay Miss Parkinson." At that she disappeared behind the partition and to Draco.

Sat in the kitchens eating as his two best friends were telling him what he missed whilst he was asleep, Harry was only half listening. I wonder what Madam Pomfrey meant by Draco's condition had changed, Harry thought. Hopefully it had changed for the better and that he will wake soon.

After lunch Harry was summoned to the headmistress' office. After submitting the correct password Harry climbed the spiral stairs and knocked. "Come in Mr Potter." Harry entered and hovered in the doorway "Mr Potter please take a seat and have some tea, Professor Snape and I have some questions for you."

Groaning Harry reluctantly sat and took the offered cup of tea, Harry knew Snape wasn't the evil person he once thought he was, but that didn't stop Harry still thinking he was a rude slimy git. At least it was just a portrait of the man he had to talk to, every cloud has a silver lining and all that!

After taken a sip of his tea and putting back on McGonagall's desk, giving a tired sigh "What do you want to know?" Harry folded his arms loosely over his chest, he felt vulnerable, he didn't want to talk about the dream he had. That was for him and Draco only….No Harry corrected himself, just him as Draco might have been having a separate dream to Harry.

"Do not speak to the headmistress in that tone Potter, you're the fool who messed up a relatively simple potion, it is your fault you're in this mess." Snape voice was cold as ice.

Rolling his eyes Harry had learnt to take Snape's comments with a pinch of salt. "Actually **Sir** it was Draco who added a whole vial of unicorn tears, I think you will find it is his fault the potion exploded." Harry added in his, not that I hold it against him. Harry was glad it happened now, he knew his heart's desire and knew he wanted Draco.

Both the headmistress and Snape raised their eyebrows when Harry had called Draco by his first name, this went unnoticed by Harry.

"I assumed that you caused Draco to accidently add the incorrect amount of ingredients'."

"Whatever" Harry was too tired to deal with Snape. Laughing softly to himself, he was tired even though he spent three days sleeping.

Placing her hand together in front of her on the desk "Harry I know this is an unusual situation, but once Draco wakes I'm sure everything will go back to the way it was before." She gave Harry a sympathetic look as she said this.

Mumbling "That's the problem I don't want things to be as they were before!" Harry hung his head and looked at his feet.

"Pardon Harry, I didn't quite catch that." Looking back up "Nothing Professor McGonagall."

Knowing that Harry was keeping some of his problems to himself, she didn't want to push him, in her experience he would just clam up even more or explode in a fit of too many emotions."

I'm a calm and delicate tone "Harry, now that you are awake, you have nothing to worry about, I know that you have just discovered your heart's desire, but that should not affect your remaining time at Hogwarts."

Getting more annoyed by the second Harry said in an agitated manner "I beg to differ, you do not know what I just spent three days dreaming about, EVERYTHING has changed, my remaining time at Hogwarts will be as uncertain as it always has been."

Harry had stood during his rant and was clenching his fits in anger. Why did everything always happen to him, seeing what he truly desired has only made things worse, as now he knows what he is missing out on, what could have been if Voldemort never existed.

Looking guilty "Sorry, I'm just trying to come to terms with what I saw in my dream, I didn't mean to take it out on you professor."

McGonagall really wanted to know what Harry had seen in his dream, but she knew that unless it caused any trouble in the future, she had no right to ask. "Apology accepted Mr Potter, please sit, and tell us everything you remember from that day in the potions classroom. Any detail you can think of, it might help explain why Mr Malfoy remains asleep."

Feeling disheartened Harry sat back down and told Snape and McGonagall all he could about the events leading up to the explosion, however he left out his coming out to Draco part.

"The potion was a pale pink and Draco had poured the whole contents of the vial into the cauldron, as the potion exploded I did notice that most of it splattered onto Draco, he was stood nearer the cauldron, then I blacked out." Harry hoped that something he said might be able to help.

After a few moments Professor Snape spoke up "I have a theory but as we are dealing with a deformed batch of Liquid Erised I cannot be certain. I think as Mr Malfoy was covered in more of the potion he has been put under for a longer period of time."

Remembering their previous conversation McGonagall said "How can that be, if the boys were sharing the same dream, surly Draco should have woken when Harry did? She was too intrigued to worry that she let Harry in on a private conversation.

Harry's heart rate began to increase, he really hoped that Draco had shared his dream, he would have seen what Harry saw and that gave Harry a small glimmer of hope.

Snape's voice cut Harry's thoughts short "Well there are two possibilities; either Draco is having a separate dream than Potter and that's why he hasn't woke yet, not having fulfilled his heart's desire OR he was having the same dream as Potter, both realised their hearts desires, causing Mr Potter to wake but Draco to remain asleep as he was subjected to a greater amount of the unstable potion. He may no longer be dreaming but remains unconscious until the potion is out of his system."

God Harry hoped with all his heart that it was the second option. Not having anything more to add to the conversation Harry was dismissed. Harry returned to the hospital wing and sat with Draco for a few moments, however before long he was ushered out by Madam Pomfrey.

She took pity on Harry and told him that it appears that Draco is regaining consciousness but is floating in and out and drops back to being unconscious, never waking long enough to speak. As Harry left the hospital the school nurse pondered why Harry looked upset about Draco's condition, as far as she knew the two boys disliked each other.

Hermione noticed Harry was distant and worried that whatever he saw in his dream was effecting him. "Harry are you sure you are ok? You know you can talk to us if you want to. Did you dream about your parents, is that why you're feeling down?"

Startled by Hermione's question, Harry had been think about what he would say to Draco once he woke. "Hmm... what, no I didn't dream about my parents." Sensing that Harry didn't want to talk about it Ron cut Hermione off before she could ask any more questions, giving her a look, clearly telling her to drop it.

"Harry, did you know Ginny is seeing Dean? She bloody dropped that bomb on me when you were asleep."

Thankful for Ron's obvious change in conversation, Harry happily answered him "Yes, I knew. We had a long talk over the summer and she confessed that she still liked him a little and I encouraged her to get to know him again. Later she said that she was seeing him again, I'm happy for her, I'm glad she has found someone."

Harry knew this was a dangerous topic as Ron could be quite protective of his little sister and before the potions accident they were arguing. Now though Ron was acting as if that never happened, probably out of guilt. As if reading Harry's mind Ron said "I was an idiot before Harry, I didn't stop to think what you must have been going through, I didn't ask Ginny for her side of the story, I just went off on the deep end as usual." Glancing at Hermione and seeing her raise her eyebrows he added "And I'm sorry I was an ass, I really don't care that your gay, your still you, your still my best friend, it was just a shock is all."

Harry felt slightly better now that was cleared up, he patted Ron on the back "No worries mate, all is forgiven and forgotten, now how about a game of chess."

Harry returned to his classes the next day, he ignored the stares and whispers, however one whispered conversation piquet his curiosity and he hid in an alcove to allow him to hide and continue to eavesdrop. Pansy was talking to some other Slytherin eighth year girl, she sounded annoyed.

_"…I couldn't believe it Tracey. I am the one who has spent seven years helping Draco, doing whatever he asks, waiting for him to come around to my way of thinking, I have been visiting him every day since his accident. Yet last night whilst I was brushing his hair..._

Harry snorted at that.

_Draco was flittering in between being awake and asleep and he bloody called for Potter. He was calling Potter by his first name and it wasn't in an angry tone, more like how you would call a loved one." _

By this point the two girls had disappeared around the corner. Harry felt the hope grow inside of him, Draco was calling for him. Any day now he will wake and they can try and make a go of things.

Later that evening, Harry was just about to enter the hospital wing to go see Draco, when he heard too familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy, he was demanding to know why Draco remained unconscious. Harry really didn't feel up to bumping into him so he returned to his dormitory and fell asleep.

Draco lay in his bed, his eyes closed and body heavy, he felt groggy. He could hear the faint sound of his condescending father. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed he was in the hospital wing, wincing he sat up and lent back against the headboard.

Sensing that his father was about to make an unrealistic request or insult someone, he tried to call him. His voice was a little raspy, he tried again "Father, I'm awake…" As soon as he said the words his father appeared, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting. I was procrastinating, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but here it is. Instead of writing I distracted myself by searching for Drarry fan art. Please leave feedback, negative or positive will be welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hello, I'm feeling very happy, I have had a few more reviews and they have given me enough confidence to consider doing another story after I complete this one.

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially the two new reviewer's: - heartstopper12345 and lookingthroughthemirror, most of all thanks to Tenshi Yami –Angel of Darkness, my ever present reviewer.

Read on my fellow Drarry fans…

**Chapter Sixteen**

Draco had been declared healthy, he was told to eat something and that he had to stay in overnight for observations, but he could return to the dungeons tomorrow morning. He had permission to miss one more day of class to recover, as he woke late.

Lying awake and alone in the hospital wing, his father now back at the manor, Draco recalled his previous conversation with him.

_"Draco, how can you be so carless, I expected better of you, if you prepared the potion as instructed you would not have ended up here."_

_Draco had been knocked out for days and all his father could say when he woke, was how disappointed he was, was it too much to ask for a little sympathy. His mother hadn't even bothered to come, but Draco suspected this had more to do with his father then his mother not wanting to come._

_Looking at his hands Draco wished he never woke up, being in that dream was wonderful, he had no dark mark plaguing him as Voldemort did not exist, he was openly gay and did not care what his parents thought of this and most of all he had found someone to love and to be loved by, it didn't matter in his dream that it was Harry, they had no history there. _

_Showing no sign of his inner turmoil "Yes father, sorry father. I was distracted and was too carless, that does not excuse my ineptness." lifting his head to look at his father as he said this, noting that he was watching Draco with a look of disgust."_

_"Is something the matter?" hoping to god that he hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't want to face Lucius' fury. Draco knew his father was a horrible person and he honestly didn't agree with any of his father's beliefs, values or opinion's anymore. He wanted free of him, but before the accident he was planning on waiting until he completed his Hogwarts education and then he was going to lay low somewhere, maybe abroad, get a job and try and have a normal life but free from Lucius claustrophobic guidance._

_"You tell me Draco, you seem to be hiding something from me, Miss Parkinson told me something rather interesting earlier, and I am giving you the opportunity to explain yourself."_

_Oh fuck…. What had that stupid bitch told his father, if his father knew certain things about him, he may find a way to stop him leaving the country after Hogwarts. Draco was planning on pretending everything was as it should be, so his father didn't become suspicious and then leave before he was found out. He didn't want to entertain the idea of what his father would do to him if he knew he was planning on leaving the Malfoy name behind forever._

_"I am waiting for your answer Draco, I do not like to be kept waiting." _

_"It depends on what she told you, she has been known to spread rumours and gossip without an ounce of proof." Yes that sounded confident and genuine, not indicating the sheer panic that he was feeling. Many people would say he was a coward, but they hadn't been raised by Lucius Malfoy, he knew what the man was capable of._

_"She had some interesting theories about you, one of which, was you had been thinking of Potter whilst asleep, as Miss Parkinson and the teachers had heard you call out his name." fixing Draco with a cold stare "Tell me Draco what did you dream of."_

_Fuckity fuckity fuck, he was screwed, face remaining blank he replied "Unfortunately father I cannot deny or confirm that theory as I currently do not remember what I dreamt of, however if it was my heart's desire I may have been dreaming of acting my revenge on Potter for ruining the Malfoy name." Phew what a save, that should be enough for now. Calling Harry, Potter sounded weird now. Draco knew his father would continue his questioning waiting for when Draco said he remembered. _

_"Very well, secondly Miss Parkinson said you have been turning down her advances for some time and the other Slytherin's believe this is because you are not attracted to women and instead lust after men, what say you on that matter." Draco could detect a slight hint of disgust as his father talked about lusting after men._

_God he was going to hex Pansy into next week, stupid pug faced mongrel. Panicking he didn't know what to say, he could just admit he was gay or he could try and convince his father that he was misinformed and try and carry out his previous plan, of leaving once he graduated._

_"I say Pansy is just trying to stir trouble, yes it is true that I have been turning down her advances, but really father you have raised me to indulge in the finer things in life, being with Pansy would be below me. She may be a pureblood but she is ugly and not good enough to be associated with a Malfoy." Internally congratulating himself on his brilliant answers. He may have gotten away with this, for now._

_"Yes I quite agree, she is an unfortunate looking girl and not intelligent enough for you." Draco started to really worry when his father's face expression changed from blank to calculated "I will have to start going through your options with you, I am sure we can find a suitable wife, good enough to be named a Malfoy." His father stood and inclined his head in a brief nod "Goodbye Draco, I will be in touch soon." With that he left._

Draco had replayed the conversation with his father over and over in his head, he didn't want his father to figure out that he was indeed dreaming of Harry in a lustful way, if Lucius knew this Harry might be in danger too, even though it was a dream, Draco felt a strong connection with Harry now and didn't want to see him get hurt.

He wanted to be friends with Harry, hell he wanted to be with Harry, to try and recreate the special relationship they had in the dream, but if he was seen being nice, friendly with Harry, then word would get back to his father and both of them could be in trouble. Draco decided for Harry's sake he might have to forgo a relationship of any kind with Harry. Even thinking this, Draco felt despair sink in his chest, he yearned for Harry, his true heart's desire.

If he was going to act like nothing has changed, he must try and start calling Harry, Potter again. Then there was the issue that Draco was 100% gay and his father was setting up potential wives. Knowing Lucius even if he didn't believe there was any truth in the gay rumours, he wouldn't want the Malfoy name associated with that and would be planning on marrying Draco off as soon as he could. This only cemented the plan to leave as soon as he graduated, no way was he being forced to be married to a women, to carry on as a Malfoy should and have no contact with Harry, he just couldn't.

He could pretend for now, but once graduated, he will move to France or Italy or hell anywhere would do. Once settled with a house and a job, he will write to Harry and explain everything, Draco only hoped that he would understand and come find him once he knew the truth. Draco turned on his side and let one stray tear roll down his cheek, oh how he wished he was still dreaming.

Harry woke the next day especially early, he told Ron that he had to go talk to Madam Pomfrey before classes started, but in fact he was actually going to see Draco and sit with him for a bit. Dressing at break neck speed, Harry rushed to the hospital wing and came to a sudden halt once he realised it was empty.

Feeling disheartened Harry hoped that Lucius hadn't convinced the headmistress to allow him to take Draco back to the manor. Harry knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door, she answered quickly. "Yes Mr Potter, may I help you."

Trying to think how best to say it, Harry decided to just ask "Where is Draco." Realising he sounded rude he added "Please, I'm worried about him." Raising her eyebrows at Harry's statement.

"Mr Malfoy woke late last night and after a good night's rest and some food he was discharged this morning." Before she could say anything else Harry had spun around and ran out of the hospital wing, calling a "Thank you" over his shoulder.

Harry wished he had the marauders map on him, it was still early and he didn't think Draco would be in the great hall as he most likely had breakfast in the hospital. Harry ran as fast as he could down to the dungeons, but had to stop to catch his breath and wait for a stitch in his side to go away. After that he walked the rest of the way, reaching the wall where the Slytherin common room was… right now what, he didn't know the password.

Harry only been waiting for a few moments, when the passage to the common room appeared and a lower year Slytherin came out, grabbing the small girl by her shoulders "Can you tell Draco Malfoy that someone wants to speak to him, don't tell him who though." The girl looked as if she was about to protest but actually surprised Harry by shrugging off his hands, turning and heading back into the common room.

Moments later she reappeared and said "I told him, not sure if he believed me though." With that she left. Harry was leaning against the wall opposite the common room when Draco appeared. Seeing Draco awake and in his school uniform, Harry's heart constricted. He really wanted to reach out, grab his tie and pull him into a kiss.

"Hey….." fuck he could do better than 'hey', Draco was making him tongue tied.

When Emilia Hopkins knocked on his dormitory door, and told him he had a visitor waiting in the corridor outside the common room, Draco didn't know whether to believe her. Curiosity getting the better of him he thought he would go see if someone was indeed waiting for him.

Draco regretted his decision as soon as he saw Harry leaning against the opposite wall. Merlin…Harry looked just as he did in his dream, feeling his body wanting to react to Harry's presence, Draco knew he had to put a stop to this, he had to carry out his plan. So instead of embracing Harry and kissing him he said "Potter, what do you want?" adding a sneer for good measure.

Though his words and body language was the same as before, his head and heart were screaming for him to apologise, to kiss the hurt look off of Harry's face. Remaining firm he lent against the wall and with a voice full of disgust, that matched his fathers "Take a picture, it will last longer, if you're not going to say what you want Potter, leave."

Harry was confused Draco was being a total prick, even before the potions accident Draco was amiable with him, only giving weak attempts at an insult, with no malice behind it. Now he was back to the old Draco, Harry didn't like.

"I ….I was wondering if you remembered what you were dreaming of, whilst you were asleep?" lowering his head he added "Madam Pomfrey told me you had woken and I wanted to see you."

Draco hated seeing Harry like this, but Harry would be in more pain if his father knew they were friends or lovers, Draco couldn't allow that to happen. Draco thought for a moment, he could tell Harry he dreamed of something completely different, or that he couldn't remember. But a sudden idea popped in his head, he knew if he told Harry he remembered but didn't care then this would surly hurt Harry enough to stay away from him.

Giving a dry, nasty laugh Draco replied "Yes Potter I remember, I had to have three showers to try and scrub away the dirty feeling that was all over me." Harry's looked dumfounded.

Harry's cock had twitched at the mention of Draco, naked and wet in the shower, but his arousal stopped as soon as he realised what Draco had said. He remembered, he knew the love they shared, he felt it, yet he was treating Harry like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe.

"You Draco Malfoy are an asshole, fuck you." With that Harry stormed off to go wait outside his first class of the day.

Draco watched as Harry stormed off, unfolding his arms and taking a few deep breaths, he turned and went back to the common room. He knew Pansy had been watching the whole thing, Draco was counting on Pansy telling his father that Draco and Harry still hated each other, if Pansy no longer felt threatened by Harry, she wouldn't tell Lucius that Draco had been dreaming of Harry, just that he still hated him. She wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Draco after all, she didn't know that Draco knew she was relaying information to his father.

**A/N**: Please don't hate me, I know you wanted to see Harry and Draco, be all lovey dovey. Sorry, it's more fun this way, they will get back together eventually.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thought I should warn you guys in advance, I'm not sure how often I can update on Sunday and Monday coming. I'm at my mum's all afternoon and evening Sunday and on Monday I am at a spa day with a friend all day and part of the evening. I will not have internet or computer access on these days. However I will aim to try and post before I go out, or when I get back in. Just thought I'd warn you, oh actually on the Tuesday it's my son's 1st birthday and on the Thursday we are going out for the day, as a family. However I will do my best to update every day, swear on Dobby's life.

Thanks to my new reviewer: - Alyssjocelyn and to all my previous reviewers.

**Chapter Seventeen**

After his talk with Harry, Draco walked past Pansy completely ignoring her calling out for him, slammed his bedroom door and punched a nearby wall. He hated his life, why couldn't he have what his heart desired, life was defiantly rather crap for him at the moment.

Harry didn't want to dwell on what Draco had said, it cut him deep when he remembered the tone of voice and the level of disgust he heard. Reaching the charms classroom early Harry slumped to the floor, bought his knees up and rested his arms and head on them. He spent the next ten minutes trying to calm down and forget what had just happened, he didn't want Ron and Hermione asking awkward questions. Once he felt more in control, he stood, put a fake smile on and waited for everyone else to arrive.

His morning classes passed him by, he couldn't tell you what he had learnt, Harry spent most of the morning going over what Draco had said. By lunchtime Harry was determined to speak with Draco again, he had managed to convince himself that Draco must have been embarrassed, or was being watched by someone in the Slytherin common room, there must be a plausible reason Draco would dismiss everything they had shared. Even though it has only been a few days in reality, Draco and Harry had shared months of time together in the dream world, which had to mean something to him. Draco could deny it all he wanted, if they shared the same dream, Draco's heart's desire was Harry, as Draco was his.

Entering the great hall Harry automatically searched the crowd for the familiar sight of blond hair, noticing it absent, he took his seat at the Gryffindor table opposite Ron and Hermione. Hermione watched as Ron started, shovelling food in his mouth "Must you always eat like a pig." Angling her body so she couldn't see the food being chewed.

Harry laughed out loud at this "What's so funny Harry?" she asked whilst she slowly plated up her lunch.

Smiling at the strangeness of it all "Nothing really, it's just in my dream you two were behaving the same, and you had called Ron a pig then too," leaning over and taking a few sandwiches' off the huge pile in from of him. Ron and Hermione shared a look, turning back to Harry, Hermione had been shocked that Harry had mentioned his dream, not having do so since he woke and also that her and Ron were involved in his dream.

"Ron and I were in your vision/dream Harry?" Swallowing a bite of beef sandwich Harry was taken aback, he kept forgetting that they didn't know what he saw.

"Yeah you guys were there, it was comforting to know you guys were still my best friends, that we will be friends no matter what."

Harry noticed that Hermione was thrilled at what he had just said, "Oh Harry what a lovely thing to say." Turning back to Ron "Isn't that right Ron?" Harry could tell that Ron hadn't been listening as he knew that Ron had been keeping one eye on Ginny and Dean, who were sitting quite close together and whispering to each other.

"Hmmm what, um yes that's right, what you said." Not convinced her boyfriend had even been paying attention she lightly smacked his arm and was trying to get him to stop scowling at Dean.

Taking advantage of his friends being distracted, he looked over to the Slytherin table and his heart skipped a beat. Draco was sat between Blaise and Theodore, Harry couldn't withdraw his gaze from Draco. Draco must have sensed that someone was watching him, he looked up and met Harry's eyes.

For several seconds they just stared at each other, not wanting stop watching Draco, Harry gave him a weak smile. Harry could see that Draco was fighting not to smile, the corner of his mouth was quirked up, giving him a lopsided smile. Draco was the first to look away, he closed his eyes and turned his head so Harry could no longer see him.

Five minutes later Harry caught the sight of Draco standing and leaving the hall alone. Ceasing the opportunity, he quickly stood, told his friends that he needed to grab a book he had forgotten and followed Draco out of the hall. Draco knew that Harry would be following him, from the intense look they just shared in the hall, he just knew Harry would follow him. This didn't stop Draco from increasing his pace, he wasn't on planning on speaking to him. About half way to the transfiguration classroom Draco could hear the sound of someone running and Harry desperate plea for him to wait,

"Draco wait... Draco please….I want to talk to you…."

Draco ignored him, even though it pained him to do so. "Malfoy" That made him stop, hearing Harry call him by his surname.

He didn't turn to face Harry, instead he closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again he could sense that Harry was stood behind him, Harry reached out and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder "Draco, don't do this!"

Letting the warmth of Harry's hand sink in for a moment, he then pushed his hand away, turned and took a couple of steps back away from Harry,

"Don't touch me Potter." He looked Harry up and down and scrunched up his nose.

"Why are you pushing me away, I know you feel it too, can we just talk about what we saw." Harry was nervous, he was putting his heart out there for the taking and Draco was ignoring it, he was scuffing his show against the stone floor, waiting for an answer.

"There is nothing to discuss." Turning to leave Harry grabbed his wrist, tugged it slightly, causing Draco to look from his wrist up at him.

Looking into Harry's green eyes was like looking right into Harry's soul, feeling his restraint loosen, Draco nodded "I will meet with you once, and once only, you will get everything you want to say out of your system and then I will make my decision. Now if you don't mind let go of my hand before someone see us."

Harry dropped his wrist, closed the gap between them and whispered softly into Draco's ear "Thank you for giving this a chance." Harry's mouth was so close to Draco's sensitive spot, the spot that the Harry in the dream knew how to kiss in such a way, that Draco melted.

Thinking of such things caused shivers to run up and down Draco's spine. All too quickly Harry was gone and Draco was feeling like something was missing, he felt incomplete without Harry.

**A/N:** I know I can hear you all moan that this chapter was so short, and I am sorry for that. Like I said above, I'm having a rough day, dealing with a grumpy baby and an even grumpier partner. I am about ready to fall into bed and sleep. I didn't want to leave the post until tomorrow so I posted what I had done so far. Sorry. I will post again tomorrow before I go to my mums.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I want to start off by saying I'm so sorry for the silly mistakes made in the last chapter. Also in my last authors' notes I said 'I swear on Dobby's life' sorry I joked about that, I know Dobby died and some people took that badly, I won't make any more lame attempts at a joke.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry was planning on making the most of the opportunity that Draco had given him, and sent Draco an owl to arrange a time and place to meet that night. Harry didn't want to risk Draco changing his mind.

_Draco,_

_Please meet me in the Room of Requirement, tonight at 7pm. _

_Yours Always_

_H X X_

Harry couldn't stand the waiting it was 6:30pm, he had eaten dinner, caught up on a little school work and told Ron and Hermione he wanted to be left alone, and that he was going for a walk. Harry decided he might as well go to the Room of Requirement early and wait there.

It was now 7:10pm and Harry started to think that Draco wasn't coming, Draco was never this late. Pacing back and forth Harry was growing impatient, but then he heard Draco's voice "Oh Harry…..the room."

Spinning around Harry immediately smiled "I hope you don't mind, it's just this place became my safe haven and I truly felt comfortable here" Draco shrugged, he was amazed that the Room of Requirement had duplicated Draco's bedroom from their dream perfectly.

When Draco walked into the Room of Requirement and saw his bedroom duplicated exactly, he was taken aback, the room caused an onslaught of flashbacks and Draco had to sit on the bed for a moment, to regain his composure. Harry was very clever to ask the Room of Requirement to change into the place where, both of them, became lovers, best friends and discovered their heart's desires.

Looking down at Draco, whose face was paler that usual "Draco, are you ok? Do you want some water?" moving closer to him and crouching down in front of him.

Draco lifted his head and they locked eyes, Draco looked as if he was struggling with something. "You don't have to fight this, you and I can have everything we dreamed of, why deny yourself true love and happiness."

Harry reached out and touched Draco's knee. "If you're worried about how I feel, I can reassure you, everything has changed Draco. I can't go back to the way things were before." Harry had started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over Draco's knee, the whole time they didn't break eye contact.

Listening to Harry, Draco was tempted to take what Harry was offerning, to be happy, how this room, Harry's precence, his eyes and even the damn hand on his knee was causing Draco to reconsider his plan. It was a long time before he answered Harry. "No….I can't."

Harry didn't withdraw his hand, he wouldn't let Draco get to him with words again. "Draco, you can't or you won't?"

Draco placed his own hand over Harry's that was on his knee, interlocked their fingers, hoping Harry could figure it out "I can't Harry, I want to, but I can't."

With his free hand, Harry brushed the side of Draco's face, over his cheek "Why can't you love." Draco sucked in his breath when Harry placed his hand on his cheek, letting out a long soft breath, he closed his eyes, Harry's eyes were too intense. "Harry please…."

"I'm here for you, just tell me why you can't, maybe I can help." Harry shifted forwards and placed his forehead against Draco's forehead "I need you Draco."

There was another long silence where Draco didn't reply. Eventually Draco opened his eyes, removed his hand from Harry's and stood, Harry followed and both were stood facing each other. "It was just a dream Harry, here we have many things that will change our relationship, there is our history, my dark mark is a permanent reminder of who I am, the scar on my chest from sixth year, many more bad memories, we can't erase that with one dream, not to mention no one here knows I'm gay. It was nice to have such a wonderful dream, but a dream was all it was. Not everyone's dreams can come true."

Listening intently to the reasons Draco was listing, Harry just couldn't accept no for an answer. "I don't care about that stupid fucking mark on your arm, that doesn't make who you are as a person, just as my scar doesn't define me. You regret your choices and if you were showing me your true self in the dream, then there is a lot more to you than I ever knew. I'm not suggesting we erase our histories, that would be asking too much, but maybe we should just embrace them, we have a lot more in common with each other, I just never realised until that dream. I never really gave you a real chance here, I truly regret that now."

Using his index finger Harry lifted Draco's chin and raised it so he was looking at him "Whatever you want Draco I will do, just don't throw this chance away like I did all those years ago, trust me you will regret it."

Harry placed one soft and gentle kiss on Draco's lips and walked away, turning at the door "I will give you some time to think about it, just promise me, you will think about it." With that he left.

Once Harry was gone Draco fell back onto the bed, sat with his head in his hands and said out loud "I promise you Harry that's all I will be thinking about, my love." Draco stayed in the Room of Requirement for a long time after Harry left, not wanting to leave the sanctuary of the place.

Harry returned to the common room and joined his friends, sitting around the fire. Harry felt weird, but he wrote it off as the uncertainty of his relationship with Draco. He hoped that Draco would decide that Harry was worth the risk. He knew it must be hard for him, with everyone assuming he was straight and being expected to marry and produce an heir but why should Draco sacrifice his happiness for a wanker like Lucius.

The next morning Harry was watching Draco across the great hall, he was talking with Blaise and eating some toast, but Harry couldn't look away, he was enthralled. The noise of the post owls, broke Harry's enchantment and he blinked a few times, it was then that he realised Draco had received a letter. From the look on his face, it wasn't a good letter. Frowning Harry made a mental note to as Draco about it later. He returned his attention back to his friends and joining the conversation, he didn't want them to get suspicious.

Draco had a restless night and was torn between, saying fuck it to everything, declaring to the world that he was gay and most likely in love with 'The Harry Potter', consequences be damned or letting Harry down gently, go along with Lucius plans for him and then run away after graduation, if Harry was still available ask him to come join him and start a new life together.

He was talking to Blaise about borrowing some notes so he could catch up on school work, when one of the Malfoy's eagle owls swooped down and stuck out its claw. Draco felt like a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach, this could only mean one thing, taking the letter and reading it through, his assumption was confirmed.

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I have compiled a list of potential wives, we have narrowed it down to one girl in particular. I suggest you take the time to get to know a Miss Astoria Greengrass, if your fellow students see you courting her, this should put a stop to those nasty rumours._

_If she is sufficient enough during your courting, we will make arrangements for you to marry upon your graduation._

_Please write to confirm that you have started the courting process._

_Yours sincerely_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Not wanting to let his housemates see his reaction, he schooled his features into indifference, slowly stood and left the great hall. He didn't get very far, instead opted to sit on the staircase by the great hall. Trying to sort through his fellow Slytherin's, he knew that Daphne Greengrass was in his year and he vaguely remembered that she had a younger sister, this must be Astoria. However he couldn't place her face, he was going to have to ask Daphne.

Rubbing the side of his temple with his fingers, well let the show begin. Later that day in class Draco had scribbled a quick note and passed it to Daphne.

_Daphne,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favour and introduce me to your sister Astoria, I wish to become better acquainted with her._

_Regards_

_Draco_

Draco knew that she would not do Draco a favour without something in return, however he knew who her crush was and planned to use this to his advantage. A moment later a note was shoved back at him.

_Draco,_

_Why should I do you a favour, you have never shown an interest in Astoria before and I do not wish to risk causing her unnecessary hurt. We have all heard the rumours Draco, you could hurt my sister's feelings._

_Daphne_

Rolling his eyes, did everyone know he was gay, he thought he had done a better job at hiding it, obviously not. It was a shame that after he put up a pretence of dating Astoria he would leave and indeed cause her some pain, but needs must. Playing his trump card Draco penned his reply.

_Daphne,_

_You are right to be concerned, it is a compliment to you that you protect your sister so. However let me say that those rumour are unfounded and I have the best interests where your sister is concerned. My father has even hinted that she has the potential to become a Malfoy._

_I know as a Slytherin you will not grant a favour without something in return, I know you have feelings for Blaise, as his close friend I can put in a good word for you and arrange a date for the two of you. I know for a fact that Blaise reciprocates and would be happy to meet with you. Do me this favour and I shall return the favour._

_Draco_

Feeling quietly confident Draco knew that she would agree. Passing the note to her, he winked.

_Draco,_

_I agree to your offer, I will speak with my sister tonight and be in touch shortly. Please keep to your end of the deal and speak with Blaise tonight._

_Daphne_

Feeling satisfied that his plan had started to come together, he felt a little less stressed then he did this morning upon reading the damn letter from his father.

**A/N:** This was the rest of the chapter that should have gone with the short chapter last night.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, not only was I at my mums today, when we got home we noticed our little boy had a rash appear all over his chest and back, we spent a LONG time waiting to be seen by a Doctor, they said its still part of the same illness, fever and now a rash, viral infection. Then it has taken me ages to get him to settle, poor mite just wants his mummy, which makes it hard to concentrate on my story.

Thank you to my new reviewer: - HexyMama and thanks to all my previous reviewers. BIGGEST thank you goes out to Tenshi – Yami – Angel of Darkness, you know why.

**Chapter Nineteen**

That night in the Slytherin common room Draco noticed that Daphne was speaking with a younger girl, she had brown hair, was slim and petite and he supposed was attractive enough, for a female. Returning his attention back on Blaise, who was sitting in the armchair opposite him "You know Blaise, I think it's your lucky day. I was having a delightful note passing session with Daphne earlier, she let it slip that she fancies you!" glancing up to gage his reaction, he was pleased to see him smile.

"I'd say it is defiantly my lucky day, what did you say Draco?"

Giving a little laugh he replied "I said I would put in a good word for her, as long as she returned the favour by telling her sister I want to get to know her better." Flicking through his notes, trying to act casual "So do you want me to tell her you like her, that you wish to get to know her also." Winking as he said the last part.

Blaise cleared his throat "I… yes, thank you Draco."

Soon Blaise left and Daphne came over and sat next to him on the sofa. She looked at him expectantly, Draco was not going to tell her, until she told him how her chat went. "I guess you want to find out what Astoria said before you tell me anything, typical of you, always on your terms! I passed on your message about wanting to be better acquainted with her, she was interested but said if you want to get to know her better, then you should make the effort to speak to her and not send me,"

Worried that wasn't good enough for Draco she added "She's interested though, I can tell." She always found Draco to be quite intimidating and now was no different, looking away from his cold stare "What did Blaise say?"

"He was rather pleased to find out that you liked him, he likes you too, I'd say approach him and you won't be disappointed." Not even bothering to thank Daphne, he had his Draco Malfoy reputation to uphold after all, he stood and sauntered over to the seat Daphne had vacated earlier and sat next to Astoria.

Putting on his most charming voice "Astoria may I ask for a few moments of your time? Flashing a magnificent smile as he finished. She glanced up at him, not fooled by his fake, charming ways "You may ask for it, it doesn't mean I will grant you time with me."

She snidely replied. Well, well, well, Draco thought she was a feisty one, if he was straight he would defiantly like a girl like Astoria. Deciding to cut the act "Fine, how about you and I go for a walk and have a chat." She was defiantly the type of girl who preferred the direct approach.

"Sure, even if you don't make it worth my while, making the majority of Hogwarts jealous by associating with you, will make it worth my while." Draco decided he liked this girl, he could defiantly be friends with her. He stood, held out his hand, helped her up and led her out of them common room. Noticing a vast amount of the occupant's whispering and staring at the two as they left, Draco smirked.

They walked in silence until they reached the small outside courtyard, opting to sit on a stone bench near the back of the courtyard. Astoria was the first to speak "I am no fool Draco, you have shown no interest in me or any other girl at Hogwarts, before you try and use me, I suggest you rethink your plan."

She liked Draco but wasn't going to be taken for a ride "However, maybe if you alter your plan, you may find I can be beneficial and can help." She smiled up at him, not a calculating smile, but an honest kind smile.

Draco remained silent, thinking over all that she had said, he knew now that he couldn't use this girl, she was too smart. The issue was, could he trust her, he barely knew her, but his father had singled her out as his future bride, he had to try and get her on his side. Knowing his father would be very disappointed if he failed to gain Astoria as a friend and future partner. He was tired of all this, he decided to be honest with her and take the risk.

His voice no longer held the cool manner and confident tone he usual spoke in, instead it was quite and hesitant. Fixating his eye's on a point over her shoulder "I'm gay." Draco was surprised when she laughed, it took her awhile to stop laughing and he had to smile at the sound.

"Yes Draco master of stating the obvious….." she had to stop what she was saying as she started to laugh again "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just so ridiculous that no one else has guessed."

Draco just smiled and said "Is it that obvious?"

She placed a small, delicate hand on his leg "No, not really, only if you were really thinking about it, but my mother always said I was very perceptive."

He released a sigh and told her about his father's letter, even the part about her being Lucius' choice for Draco's wife. "Your father is an arrogant man, he assumes I would want to be a Malfoy, no offence" he started to relax, he knew she wasn't acting, she really didn't like his father and she knew he was gay.

"No offence taken, you're right my father is arrogant" dwelling on this new change in events, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do now, again Astoria spoke before him and had her own proposition for him.

"As you are well aware, purebloods tend to arrange their children's marriages, I for one do not wish to marry for money, politics, blood or because I have been told to. I want to be free to marry whoever I want and for love. I have been seeing someone, he is a pureblood but as my parents did not arrange the match, I am sure they would disapprove. I wish for this relationship to remain secret until I am ready to announce it."

She then turned to Draco "This is where we can help each other. I want to distract my parents so they do not discover my real boyfriend, arrangements for our marriage has already stated so my parents wouldn't find it odd that I suddenly started seeing you and you my dearest Draco need a beard."

Frowning at what she just said, Draco was confused "Why do I need a beard, I like to have no facial hair."

At this Astoria burst out laughing, after what felt like ages she explained "Draco darling 'a beard' is a woman who poses as a date or potential love interest or even a wife for a gay man to protect his public image. Usually both the man and the woman know what their respective 'public roles' are." Smiling kindly at Draco, she could see why so many were attracted to him, she knew they would become good friends.

"So if you become my beard…" frowning as he said this "then only you and I will know it's an act, no one else will know. You are happy to do that, even though you may get in trouble with your family and possibly upset your boyfriend."

Draco watched as Astoria's face turned thoughtful "Well I am sure he will be ok once I explain, you're happy for me to tell him that you're gay? If you are, then he will be ok with it. As for my family, I don't particularly care if they find out the truth, if I get in trouble they will disown me and I will go live with my mystery man." Draco smiled sadly at that, he used to call Harry his mystery man in his dream.

"You love your boyfriend that much?"

She simply said "Yes"

If Astoria was willing to do this for him he decided he could at least let her tell her boyfriend that he was gay. "Do you mind me asking who you are seeing? I won't tell anyone."

A look of pure happiness passed over her face "Sure I don't mind, its Neville Longbottom." She looked off into the distance and appeared to be daydreaming, no doubt about Neville.

Draco mumbled bloody Gryffindor's and their heart stealing ways. "Neville huh, who knew he had it in him."

Returning her attention back on Draco "Well you'd better believe it, he was amazing in the final battle and he has turned into a man." Nodding, Draco knew she was right, Neville had changed and as each day passed his confidence grew.

"Ok well it is starting to get cold out, I say let us both think on this overnight and then we can talk some more tomorrow." Again he stood, offered his hand and led her back to the common room. When they entered he walked her over to the entrance to the girl's dormitories and placed a kiss on her cheek. Turning towards his dormitory Draco delighted in seeing Pansy look like she had just been declared a squib.

Harry was absently strolling the corridors, his friends were busy, Ron he assumed was with Hermione, either studying or kissing, Neville was busy catching up on school work as he had been with a secret girlfriend apparently and Dean and Ginny were making out in the common room.

His feet took him to the lower levels of the castle, he walked past the exit to the courtyard and abruptly came to a stop. Sat their on a bench in the corner was Draco and a younger looking girl. They were sat fairly close and she had just laughed at something he had said. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he decided to continue spying, when he looked over at them again, he saw that the girl had her hand on Draco's knee.

He didn't like that one bit, how dare she touch him, Harry was defiantly jealous. They seemed to be confident in each other's presence and they both were smiling. Harry could hear her laughing again and he wanted to go over there and tell her to stop it. Suddenly feeling unwell Harry snuck past unnoticed and went back to his room.

**A/N: **Sorry about short chapter, been a unsettling day. Also I am out for a spa day tomorrow and will not be back until late evening, however I will try and post late evening when I get in.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello, I had a lovely relaxing day at the spa, I feel very calm and pampered. Here is my next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry was still feeling uneasy in the morning, he decided if it continued he will go speak to Madam Pomfrey. How could Draco agree to think about what he had said to him in the Room of Requirement, then get all cosy with a younger girl?

Harry was in a bad mood, he didn't bother to apologise to Ron when he snapped at him. Taking the hint Ron decided to leave Harry be until he was ready to talk. Harry was sat in the great hall, moodily stabbing his cooked breakfast and scowling at his cup of tea. Hermione was worried for him, but knew not to push him, however she had noticed the way Harry was different when he realised Draco was nearby, she knew Ron hadn't noticed, but he is useless at noticing subtle changes.

Today was no different, when Draco walked into the great hall with Astoria Greengrass on his arm, whispering in her ear, she felt Harry body bristle next to her, and he also sent Astoria a glare, that would have had Voldemort wetting his pants in fear. Instead of saying something, she decided to observe Harry for a few days and then confront him once she knew a bit more. Both Harry and Hermione were too busy with their inner thoughts, they didn't notice Neville was also sending his own death glare, but instead aimed at Draco.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was sat with Astoria, she had met with him this morning in the common room, and told him she was game if he was. Draco agreed and the walked to breakfast together.

Draco had always enjoyed causing a scene and often enjoyed being at the centre of attention, this had changed in the past few years, but he knew that he and Astoria had to make an impact, this would insure that Lucius spies would pass on the information.

When he sat and lent in to talk to her about putting on a good show, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, three Gryffindor's staring at them. Harry was shooting daggers at Astoria, Neville was thinking of ways to kill him and Hermione was switching her attention from Harry to him, with a thoughtful but confused expression on her face. Draco felt slightly unwell, but he put it down to the new found attention he was attracting and the guilt he felt for upsetting Harry.

After they ate breakfast Draco leaned over and whispered to Astoria "Your boyfriend has just left, he didn't look too happy. I suggest you go after him and explain the situation, make sure you tell him I am gay, I don't fancy being hexed."

With that she said her goodbyes and slowly followed Neville out of the great hall. Looking around, Draco noticed Harry was watching him again, he couldn't hold the eye contact and looked away. Harry had to believe he was courting Astoria for him to stay away.

What does Draco think he is playing at, how can he suddenly start acting straight, it's a joke Harry thought. The only class Harry had with Draco was potions and he was his potions partner, he had to speak to him then.

Draco couldn't ignore Harry, he would have to acknowledge him then. Friday's potion's lesson soon came around and Harry was looking forward to seeing and being close to Draco. When he arrived Draco was already sat at the same table as previously, Harry headed straight for him, sat down and turned so he was angled towards him.

"Morning Draco, having a good week? Thought about us and our situation at all? Harry didn't like the fact that he sounded so clingy but he needed to know.

Draco was busy unpacking his bag, he didn't give Harry his full attention, but once unpacked he stared straight ahead at the blackboard. "Morning, my week has been as good as can be expected, I am behind in some classes now, but I should be able to catch up."

Giving a frustrated groan Harry was annoyed, Draco was talking as if Harry was a business associate. "Stop acting like a twat and look at me when you talk to me"

Draco slowly turned and rolled his eyes, making sure that Harry saw this "Grow up Potter, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Harry slammed his hand on the desk "Stop it! This isn't you, your better than this." Draco's expression turned angry in an instant.

"No, I am not better than this, this is the real me, what you think I am is just a fantasy that lives in your dreams. I'm seeing Astoria and there is nothing you can do about it." At this Draco turned and faced the front again.

Harry didn't notice that Draco hands had been shaking slightly, instead he stood abruptly, his stool falling to the floor, he grabbed his book bag, told Draco he was a jerk, stormed to the front of the class, just as Professor Slughorn arrived, he muttered he wasn't feeling well and fled the classroom.

Oh for fuck sake, Draco forgot how much of a drama queen Harry could be, he certainly knew how to draw attention to himself. He did feel bad for upsetting him, but it was for the best. Draco really needed this school year to be over with, then he can tell Harry the truth and they can move away together.

Harry couldn't believe Draco, how can he be such a wanker. It upset Harry that he could be so cold and tell Harry that he was seeing someone, not only someone other than him, but a women. Argh! Stupid blond asshole, now he has stormed out of the class and made a fool of himself. Not wanting to walk back in and have everyone stare at him, he headed for the Room of Requirement to have some alone time, to think.

After double potions Hermione and Ron were waiting for him outside the classroom "What did you say to Harry to make him storm out Malfoy?" Ron had stepped right in front of him and had his arms crossed.

"I'd move if I were you, I am not in the mood to deal with you and your attitude."

Ron reached out and shoved Draco by the shoulder "You must have done something, He wouldn't storm out for no reason."

Draco just shrugged "Fuck knows why he stormed out, maybe it's his time of the month" with that Draco pushed past Ron and headed to the great hall for lunch.

Changing his mind, he didn't feel like being around a crowd, he had an idea, he headed for the Room of Requirement, he thought he could indulge in a little comfort that no one would know about, he could ask the room to change into the park, with the willow tree, where he and Harry had spent so much time in their dream, it will help relax him.

Upon reaching the seventh floor, he noted that the door to the Room of Requirement appear before he had even asked it to. He walked in and was once again in his bedroom from his dream, Harry was led on his bed and was asleep.

The sight of him looking so vulnerable and alone, pulled at Draco's heart. He sat on the edge of the bed, where it dipped with his weight, Harry stirred and turned in Draco's direction "Is that you Draco? Please lay with me?" Harry then turned back on his side and scooted over.

Draco couldn't stop himself, he slipped his shoes off, climbed on the bed and spooned Harry from behind. He put his arm around Harry's waist and whispered "This doesn't change anything Harry, I still have to court Astoria."

Harry just sighed in response and placed his hand over Draco's hand that rested on Harry's stomach. Both of them led like that for a long time, neither wanting to leave the comfort of the others arms.

Harry felt so secure when he was in Draco's embrace, he felt that nothing could come between them and that they could lay like this forever. Draco had started playing with Harry's hair and every now and then would mutter things in Harry's ear, too quiet to really hear, but Harry though he caught a few words, such as 'I'm sorry love' and 'I wish it was this easy, but it's not'.

Harry didn't say anything not wanting to do anything to cause Draco to run away. Soon however his stomach rumbled. Draco chuckled and sat up on the bed, Harry copied him and when he looked over at the desk in Draco's room he saw a plate of sandwiches, Draco must have asked the room for them.

They ate in silence and once finished Harry decided he would speak before Draco "Don't Draco, don't say anything, you will ruin this moment, I can't deal with this shit. One minute you are acting like you care about me, that you want to be with me and then the next you are acting the jerk and telling me you are seeing someone."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes "Are you gay or bi-sexual?"

Draco knew if he wanted his plan to work he should have said that he was bi but he didn't think and automatically said "I'm gay Harry."

Now Harry felt confused "If your gay, why are you fawning over this 'Astoria' girl and acting as if you're the straightest person at Hogwarts?" slowly shaking his head in a disbelieving manor. Draco made no attempt to answer, Harry sat and thought for a moment and it hit him.

"Oh Draco, I know why you're doing this…why couldn't you just tell me?" Draco looked up at him and tried to act like he didn't know what Harry was on about. "You were saying the other day, you wanted to be with me but you couldn't. You have confirmed that you're gay, not bi but gay. You received a letter the other day, which you looked unhappy about and the night you woke up, I was going to visit you in the hospital wing but changed my mind as your father was there."

Harry reached out and used his thumb to slightly tug Draco's bottom lip down and then let go. "You are a very attractive person, I don't know how I never noticed before."

Speaking for the first time since Harry told him not to "Like I said when I came in here, this doesn't change anything I HAVE to court Astoria."

Standing and glaring at Draco "Why Draco? You know what, you're a fucking coward, grow some balls, tell Lucius to get stuffed and do what you want to do, for once in your fucking life."

Before Harry had the chance to blink, Draco had flew off the bed, grabbed the front of Harry's school uniform and shoved him up against the wardrobe door. "How dare you speak to me like that, you have no right, you're not boyfriend, you're not my friend, your nothing, you know nothing and I would appreciate it if you stay away from me."

Harry was trying to pull out of Draco's grip, but he was actually very strong "Touched a nerve, have I? he pushed Draco off of him and stormed to the door.

"You have your wish, I will leave you alone, get married to some bint, have your heir and make Lucius the proudest father alive, be his puppet. I hope you have a nice life Draco." Harry was angry and he knew he over reacted but Draco had pushed him too far. He left, noticed he was late for class, he started running, he would be able to make it and only be five mins late.

**A/N:** Sorry it's a short one again, got back from the spa late and then had general household chores etc to take care of, not much time. My little boy will be one tomorrow on 6th August 2013, bless him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I have had a great start to the day, my son's face as he played with his birthday toys, made my day.

**Thanks:** Just WOW, thank you everyone for my reviews. Every time someone leaves a review it takes a while to register that, these lovely reviews are for me. Thank you to Tenshi-Yami – Angel of Darkness my loyal reviewer, the new reviewers PuckurtLvr (couldn't PM you back as PM deactivated by you, sorry), DCullen07 and twighlightneko. Also a huge thanks to previous reviewers. You guys are great!

**Chapter Twenty One**

The next few days past in a rush, Harry was avoiding Draco, but he would occasionally see him with his 'Girlfriend', what a fucking joke. Hermione tried to get Harry to tell her what was wrong but he told her to mind her own business. He didn't want to tell anyone, he was ashamed that he let Draco have his heart and then for him to stamp on it.

Over the weekend Harry had gradually started to feel slightly sicker, he decided that as he had a free period today he would go speak with Madam Pomfrey.

He reached the hospital wing, knocked on the nurses' door and waited for an answer. Soon after Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway and indicated that he step into her office, once accepting a drink Harry decided to tell her what he had been feeling.

"Since I have woken up from the accident, I have had an uneasy, sickly feeling, like a slight nausea and ache. Do you know if it is a side effect of the potion accident?"

Madam Pomfrey looked concerned and said maybe but she would rather speak with Professors Snaps portrait before she confirms anything. She told Harry that she will go speak with the Headmistress and Professor Snape today and will get back to him. "Do you know if Mr Malfoy has been experiencing similar symptoms?"

Frowning at the mention of his name "No, why would I? Harry could hear the bitterness in the tone of his voice.

…

Madam Pomfrey was once again sat in the headmistress's office, with Minerva, Severus and her discussing Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. She explained what Harry had told her earlier and added "I also sought out Mr Malfoy and he said that now that he thought about it he had been feeling unwell too, he said nothing serious just a niggle, a feeling of unease."

All three sat in thought for a moment "Severus have you any knowledge of the side effects from such a powerful and incorrect potion of Liquid Erised?" McGonagall asked.

"Like I have said previously, as this potion is powerful and seeing ones heart's desire can drive a man mad, the ministry had limited its strength and use to small dosages, therefore the drinker would only see flashes of their Heart's desire, if this caused an adverse effects once the drinker woke, they would be minimal due to the small time frame they were subjected to the vision/dream."

Looking at the two ladies he concluded "I believe as Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy were coated with a vast amount of the potion, with the incorrect dosage of unicorn tears, the vision/dream they had was obviously longer. These side-effects could be because they have been subjected to a full vision of their hearts desire, upon waking and possibility not being able to achieve there heart's desire in reality, they are experiencing withdrawal symptoms, and in some cases if the heart's desire was love and the person they dreamt about is unavailable or refuses them, they may become ill from heartache."

Well that's unfortunate thought Madam Pomfrey "I think you should send a message to Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, asking them to come here, we should tell them Severus' theory."

Harry was in library when, a small second year student came up to him, looking up at him "Mr Potter…um….I have a message from the headmistress…..can you go to her office immediately…um that's all, thanks." The small second year, turned bright red and hurried away.

Frowning "I wonder what she wants? Can you take my stuff back to the Gryffindor tower, I will see you guys there later."

When Harry arrived at the headmistress's office, he was greeted by stony faced Draco. Trying to ignore the small burst of happiness he felt at seeing his face, he concentrated on what Draco had said to him previously. "Oh I guess you have been called as well, let's get this over with Potter."

They entered the office together, looking around Harry saw that Madam Pomfrey was in the office as well as the headmistress. Knowing what this was likely to be about he prepared himself for another awkward conversation, especially if it was to be in front of Draco.

Once they were both seated and drink politely declined, the headmistress fixed each with a look that showed she was about to give some bad news.

"Mr Potter, Madam Pomfrey came to me this afternoon and informed me that you have been feeling unwell? Can you explain how you have been feeling in more detail, please?"

Fidgeting in his seat, as all occupants stared at him "I …..Well, I'm sure it's nothing, I don't want to make a fuss."

Headmistress McGonagall face turned stern "Mr Potter, this is very important, you need to tell us every detail of your illness." She turned to Draco "Maybe you should go first Mr Malfoy."

Harry turned to look at Draco, Draco never mentioned he was feeling ill. Huffing at the Headmistress Draco said "I'm not unwell, I just feel a bit off. It is more a feeling than actual sickness. I have been feeling strange, unsettled, I have a dull ache, I don't really know how to describe it, it's a feeling of not being well I suppose."

Harry nodded "Yes, that is how I have been feeling, an ache in my chest too"

Grimly nodding, the headmistress folded her hands in front of her on her desk. "I am afraid that something might be wrong with the both of you, Professor Snape explained to me earlier that as the both of you were subjected to a strong form of the potion and endured a long period of a vision/dream showing your heart's desire. The prolonged exposure to your heart's desire has affected your mind and your hearts. I have no idea what either of you saw in your dreams but if it involved your heart's desire being a loved one and then when you woke, you realised your unable to fulfil your heart's desire, you may be suffering from withdrawal or at worst case you are suffering from heartache and eventually if you cannot move on, you may suffer from a broken heart, this could be fatal."

Laughing at this "That's nonsense no one has ever been ill or died from a broken heart, surly?" Harry may have laughed but it was a nervous laugh, his face had drained of all colour and he began to panic.

"I assure you Mr Potter, it is a known cause of illness or even the condition can be triggered by sudden emotional stress caused by a traumatic breakup or the death of a loved one. Many couples who have been together a long time suffer from this, if one passes away, the other soon deteriorates and begins to also suffer, soon passing away from the shock of their loss."

Harry didn't like where this was going, before he could ask any more questions, Draco spoke up, his voice was shaking slightly "But even if we dreamt of a loved one, it was just a dream, surely we can move on, it's not like it actually happened, and it was only a few days."

Professor Snape spoke up then "It may have just been a dream Draco, but it only showed you what in reality your heart truly desires. Now that you are aware of what you want, your body, mind, heart and soul is craving it, if you deny yourself this you can become quite unwell."

Shaking his head "This is why the drinker of the potion should only drink a small quantity and at a low strength, the body, mind, heart and soul can cope with a small amount of sorrow but not at the level you experienced."

Harry was trying to sort through all this information, to him the answer was simple, he and Draco would try and make a go of things, they would both have their heart's desire and therefore not suffer from heartache or a broken heart. Now they knew this surely Draco couldn't reject Harry, it would hurt both of them to do so.

Draco was panicking, he knew he could fix this by being with Harry, but that meant telling everyone he was gay, facing his father and putting all his trust in Harry. Trying to think of another way to solve this problem, he didn't want suffer any more than he has been, a broken heart doesn't sound very nice.

"Um Headmistress you mentioned earlier if we could move on, then we wouldn't suffer from a broken heart, what did you mean by this?"

Giving Draco a sympathetic smile "Mr Malfoy, this is very hard road to take. If you make the decision not to follow your heart's desire, then you need to stop all thoughts, contact and any emotions that you feel for your heart's desire, if you forget about it completely and choose not to accept what you truly want, some people can learn to live without achieving what they desire. If you accept your fate and learn to cope and live without it, then you can live a relatively normal life, you may still feeling sad, a longing for something unattainable or some heartache."

Taking a small breath and releasing a sigh "There have been known cases where someone has dreamed of their hearts desire and that person they dreamt of has died or is already dead and the drinker of the potion has no choice but to deal with the fact that they will never have their hearts desire and move on. However it is a difficult choice to make, if the person you have dreamed of is alive and well, then the better option would be to see if you can form a relationship."

She knew from Harry's and Draco's reactions that both boys must have dreamed of a loved one. "If you choose to try and get over never having your heart's desire then you need to be committed to it 100%, it is a case of you either have it all or nothing, you understand Mr Malfoy."

Madam Pomfrey added "I wish to continue monitoring you so I can try and help you, no matter which path you choose."

"Professor can you not mention this to my father, I would appreciate it, I think I need to think everything trough first." Draco felt like he was going to faint "May I go?"

she nodded and added "Be sure to keep us update on your condition." Harry watched as Draco fled the office.

"May I ask Harry what it was you saw in your dream, we might be able to help you cope."

Harry look very sad "Um I can tell you what it was about, but I will not tell you who it was about."

He shifted in his seat "I saw the person who I belong with, my soul mate, I was very happy and very much in love, I am unsure if this person is actually available in reality and I may have to accept that, I will never be with him."

McGonagall choked on her tea as Harry said 'be with HIM'

"I though everyone would know by now, yes professor I am gay, the person I dreamed about is a man."

She reluctantly said "Is this why you cannot have what you desire, as your soul mate is straight?"

Harry stood, walked to the door and quietly said "Not quite, it's complicated, but I plan to uncomplicate the matter soon. Thank you Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress and Snape."

As Harry was walking down the stairs he heard Snape's Portrait yell "That's Professor Snape to you, Potter."

Harry hoped that Draco would be in the Room of Requirement, they needed to discuss what had just transpired. He walked to the seventh floor, noticed the door to the room appear, he walked in and saw Draco stood with his back to him, looking at the willow tree, in the park from their dream.

He walked up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and softly spoke "Draco, I know that was a lot to take in, we need to think about what we are going to do, I don't want to become ill or die and I don't think I can forget you and act like the dream meant nothing to me."

Draco turned around slowly, eyes swimming with unshed tears "Oh Harry I didn't mean to cause you any pain or heartache, I was trying to do what was best."

Harry placed both hands loosely on Draco's hips and looked up at him "Draco I think you need to explain what you mean, I don't understand, tell me everything, please love."

He gently pulled Draco to the ground and they sat on the grass facing each other. Harry watched as Draco took a few calming breaths, he reached out and took one of Harry's hands and held it between both of his own.

"When I woke, all I could think about was seeing you, finding out if you were ok, wanting to feel your warmth next to me and wanting to be surrounded by your love. However when I woke my father was waiting for me and he started questioning me on my sexuality and he hinted that he may have found out that I dreamt about you, I panicked, I knew if he discovered that I desired you and that I am gay, he would harm you as a punishment for me. I just discovered I loved you, I couldn't cause you any pain or hurt at my father's hands. I didn't realise that not being with you would be so hard and that we would become ill."

He looked down at the grass and started picking at it. Harry stilled Draco's hand, lifted his chin "What did you do Draco?" Harry started rubbing circles over the top of Draco's hand.

"I told father that the rumours of me being gay were false, that I couldn't remember what I dreamt of."

He stayed quiet for a moment "I thought, if I tried to be friends with you or if we became lovers in secret my father would find out and we would be in a lot of trouble."

He reached out and put his hand on Harry's knee and his eyes held a thousand apologies "So, when you came found me, I was rude and mean, I hoped that you would think I didn't like you, that you would realise that you didn't want me and you would leave me alone."

Harry pushed a piece of Draco's hair out of his eyes "Go on my love."

He sighed, his voice sounding tired "I was planning on fleeing the country when I graduated, I was going to get settled and write to you and tell you the truth, I was hoping you would forgive me and come find me."

Draco smiled when Harry said "I would follow you anywhere, I need you now to survive, you hold my heart and I don't want it back." Harry lent forward and placed a gentle, hesitant kiss on Draco's lips, he pulled away quickly "How does Astoria feature in your plan?"

Draco had a dazed look on his face, he was rubbing his fingers over his lips, and Harry smiled softly at this.

Draco blinked and refocused "You weren't taking the hint to stay away, I craved to be near you too, and I needed something dramatic. My father had wrote to me, he told me that he had chosen Astoria as my future bride. I didn't want to raise my father's suspicions by refusing, I needed to make it to graduation, I approached Astoria, and I was planning on using her, tricking her into thinking I wanted to be with her."

He laughed at this "She's not stupid, she knows I'm gay and told me in no uncertain terms that she will not be used, however between us we came up with a plan. She agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend to keep you and my father off my back, she doesn't know about you though."

Harry stood, walked over to the willow tree, sat with his back to it and indicated for Draco to join him. Draco soon became comfortable, sat between Harry's legs and his back against Harry's chest, Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

"I agreed to help Astoria too, she needs to use me as a decoy, so her parents don't discover the true identity of her boyfriend."

Harry laughed "How Slytherin of the both of you."

Draco laughed too "She is actually a really nice girl and you will be surprised when she decides to announce who her secret boyfriend is."

They sat in silence for a very long time, Harry was running his fingers through Draco's hair and Draco was just about to nod off "We need to think about the future, we don't want your father discovering anything yet, we need to be more prepared."

Draco opened his eyes, sat and turned so he was still sat but facing Harry, he had his legs over Harry's and was sat fairly close to him.

"I can't deny what my heart wants any longer, Harry I need you, if you are willing to have a relationship in secret for now, until we form a plan, then I would be very happy."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer, so he was basically sat in his lap and faintly kissed him on the lips, they were soft and warm, inviting and Harry wanted more, he increased the pressure and heard Draco let out a sigh, he ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, asking for entry.

Draco's lips parted and Harry slipped his tongue in, he felt Draco forcefully kiss him back, tongues fighting each other. The kiss soon turned more urgent and less apprehensive. Draco had placed his hand at the back of Harry's neck and was gently pulling his hair, his other hand was under Harry's school shirt and running up his bare back.

Harry responded and placed his hands under Draco's bum and lifted him slightly, pulling him towards him, so there crouches touched, they both groaned as they felt the others, growing erections.

Draco broke the kiss and immediately bent to kiss Harry's neck "Draco….god that feels fantastic..." Draco had started grinding in Harry's lap, each movement causing their erections to run together, sending a jolt of pleasure through him, he tilted his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure of Draco's kisses. Harry would thrust his pelvis up to meet Draco's grinding, the friction of his boxers and trousers against, Draco's body pressed against him was making Harry very hard.

Their movements soon became frantic, rough and they were grabbing onto each other in desperation, wanting to reach the panicle of their arousal. They were dry humping and Harry could feel his arousal building, they weren't even undressed and Draco was bringing Harry to the edge of an orgasm "Fucking hell Draco…this is so much better then in our dream…yes…..faster….fuck…..I…"

Harry's whole body shook as his orgasm claimed him, clinging onto Draco, as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him, he came and buried his head in Draco's neck. Harry started kissing and licking Draco's neck and he soon followed with his own release and orgasm. They held onto each other, catching their breaths, waiting.

Draco lent back, stared into Harry's eyes, his breathing was still ragged "No going back now, before it was just a dream, now it's for real." He then lent forward and kissed harry with no tongue, showing Harry how caring he actually was, with every soft touch.

"Mmmm no going back, another good thing about not being in the dream is that, we are wizards." To emphasise his point Harry cast a spell to clean them up.

"I guess we have better get going, will you meet me tomorrow, and we can discuss what we are going to do?" Draco clamoured out of Harry's lap, helped him up, and kissed him briefly "Goodnight my love, until tomorrow."

He then left, leaving Harry rooted to the spot with a huge grin on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Short one, I've have had my parents and my partner's parents around for my son's birthday. Had to sort dinner and entertain them, this is what I managed to do in a short space of time, Sorry its short. Enjoy. I will post more tomorrow.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Harry was happy that Draco had finally given them a chance, it was sweet really that he was trying to protect him from Lucius but, Harry knew he would deal with anything if it meant he got to spend his life with Draco. He had spent the night thinking about their options, they could have an open relationship, let the world know they were together and sod Lucius Malfoy, they could have a secret relationship until graduation and think of something then or they could keep it a complete secret and leave England and have a life together away from all the hassle.

Harry knew that he would follow Draco to the end of the earth, no matter what, he was in this relationship for the long haul. Someone as amazing as Draco couldn't be given up, he was addictive, Harry always craved his touch, longed to hear his voice and just be with him, he was happy for the first time in a long time.

Draco had brushed past him on the way to breakfast this morning, pressing a note into Harry's hand. This happened quickly and Harry was surprised at how good Draco was at it. He dished up his breakfast and waited until the daily prophet arrived, he opened the note and hid it in the newspaper, it would look like he was ready the paper and not a secret note. Draco's hand writing was beautiful, Harry figured it would be:

_Harry,_

_We have a lot of memories to turn from a dream into reality, meet me tonight after curfew in the prefects bathroom, on the fifth floor, the password is 'Bubble bath'. I know, whoever came up with that, it's a lame password._

_Always_

_D X X _

Harry felt a thrill rush over him, he knew that tonight he would be with Draco for real, not just surviving from the memories of the dream. The sex they had in the dream was fantastic, he really hoped that this would live up to that.

Shoving the note in his inner robe pocket, he seductively smiled, he spent the rest of the day fantasising about Draco's naked body and was intrigued to find out if he was the same as the dream. He assumed he would be as the dream was a shared dream, each subconsciously using information from their real lives in the dream, Draco knew what he looked like naked, so he dreamt of how he looked, as Harry was sharing the dream he saw the real Draco.

Harry fumbled through his classes, ate dinner quickly, rushed some homework and then spent some time with his friends. He then declared he was tired and went to bed, he snuck back out under the invisibility cloak, leaving his curtains on his bed drawn. He reached the prefects' bathroom, gave the password and entered the room, removed his invisibility cloak, eagerly seeked out Draco.

He was sat on the floor, trousers rolled up and feet dangling into the half-filled bath. Harry sat down behind him and put his legs either side of Draco, wrapping his arms around him and rested his cheek against his back.

"Hey…" Harry laughed at that, this is what Harry had said to Draco, when he woke and they spoke for the first time.

"Hey to you too", Harry unwrapped himself, took his shoes and socks off and joined Draco in dangling his feet in the water. Harry could feel the sexual tension, every movement Draco made, the way he looked over at Harry, the way he licked his bottom lip and his strong arms, his muscles flexing as he gripped the side of the bath.

He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, twitching at the sight of him. Harry lent forward, kissed him behind his ear, licked behind it and down his neck to the collar bone. Placing one final kiss on his collar bone, he stood and slowly stripped, letting Draco's eyes roam all over his body, drinking in the sight.

Once he was down to his boxers, he walked over to Draco, crouched down, took hold of his hand and placed it over the bulge still restricted by his underwear. He winked at him and removed his boxers, his penis had become firmer whilst he had been stripping, but under Draco's seductive gaze it, became engorged, his veins bulging.

Before Draco could touch him, he climbed into the bath, positioned himself between Draco's legs and reached out to undo Draco's trousers. Draco took the hint. He stood and proceeded to treat Harry to a slow strip, Harry caught sight of the dark mark, but he only found it sexy, as it was a part of Draco, everything about Draco was fucking sexy.

The scar on his chest was faded and hardly showed in the dim light of the bathroom, when Draco reached his boxers, Harry liked his lips in anticipation, and the low riding boxer looked good on Draco, flashing his hip bones and the top of his penis. He stepped out of them in one fluid movement and Harry noted that Draco's body and penis was exactly the same as in the dream, this only made Harry more aroused as flashes of the dream flicked through his mind.

Draco sat back on the edge of the bath, Harry moved to in-between his legs, and was faced with Draco's erection, his long and thick penis. Draco removed Harry's glasses and threaded his fingers through his hair. Harry took hold of Draco and licked the head of his cock, swirling his tongue over the top and across the slit.

He had one hand at the base of his cock, holding it with a firm grip. Draco scooted forward, tilted his pelvis up and placed his hand behind him, to give support. Harry continued to suck Draco's head, swirling his tongue and occasionally running kisses down the length of his penis, at the same time he used his other hand to give feather light touches over Draco's inner thigh and over his balls.

Using the hand at the base, Harry started wanking him, it sync with the sucking of his head, increasing the pressure and speed. Draco had arched his back and flung his head back, Harry thought he looked glorious withering with pleasure, neck exposed and lips slightly parted, breath ragged. He licked one long lick from the tip to the base, he then gently cupped his balls, kissing and licking them, eventually sucking gently on one, all the while speeding up his wanking of Draco.

He then licked back up his penis, from the base to the head, darting his tongue over the slit, he then took the whole of Draco into his mouth, using his tongue to massage him, massaging his balls with his hand. Draco was looking down at Harry, growing more aroused as he watched his cock enter Harry's mouth.

Harry looked up at him and Draco moaned in pleasure, looking into Harry's eyes added an extra level of intensity. Harry also moaned and he felt the vibrations over his cock. Draco leaned forward and put his fingers through Harry's hair and gently guided Harry's head, watching how Harry's lips slid over his cock, Harry began sucking harder and moving faster.

Draco's hands gripped Harry's hair tighter, he moaned out loud, his thighs shook and he thrust his pelvis up screaming "oh…my….fucking….hell…Harry…mmmm".

Harry carried on sucking, licking the come up and swallowing. Once he finished he pulled himself out of the water and sat beside Draco, resting his head on his shoulder. Draco was panting beside him, once he was in control again he climbed onto Harry's lap, kissed him full on, tongue immediately pushing its way into Harry's mouth, he could feel Harry's erection, Harry's penis was still wet from the water and Draco cast a quick lubricant charm, he raised up on his knees, took hold of Harry and slowly sat back down, easing Harry's cock into himself.

Harry had is arms firmly around Draco, to stop him from falling into the bath. Draco was riding Harry, his movements were long and slow, dragging out the pleasure, causing Harry to whimper and kiss every available piece of Draco's skin he could reach. Their bodies were pushed close together and each were whining and whispering.

Draco began riding Harry's cock faster, this caused him to give a very loud moan "That's it baby…harder….ohhhhhhhhhh …..mmmmmmmmmmmmm….fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…oooooooh yes, DRACO!..." Harry sought Draco's eyes, he wanted to see them as he came.

His pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed and his hair was stuck across his face from sweat but he was the sexiest ting Harry had ever seen, this gorgeous man was riding Harry's cock, making him moan and scream in pleasure, just one look into his eyes and he came hard and quick.

Draco stopped moving, wrapped his legs around Harry, still seated on his cock, he took Harry's face into his hands and passionately kissed him, being in control whilst he ravished Harry's mouth.

Eventually they broke apart, Draco climbed off Harry and gracefully slipped into the bath, then pulling Harry in with him, they washed, talked and kissed some more. Eventually they admitted that they should be getting back, they dressed quickly and they said goodnight and lovingly kissed, before separating to go back to their separate dorms.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I cannot believe that I have 34 reviews, when I started this, I thought no one would be interested in my ramblings. Then my first ever reviewer gave me hope, thanks you Tenshi-Yami – Angel of Darkness, and since then I have received another 33 reviews. A shout out to my new reviewers: - 8thWonderOfTheWorldz and negimarules52 and to all my previous reviewers, Thank you all.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Harry was day deaming again, he had been trying to think of possible location's that he and Draco could act out there dream.

"Harry….Harry.." waving his hand in front of his face "HARRY!" he blinked and realised that Ron had been trying to get his attention, he felt guilty for not telling them and not spending time with them, but Ron was busy with Hermione most the time anyway.

"I was speaking with you for ages, before I realised you weren't listening! I was asking if you were going to Homemade this weekend?"

looking at Ron, he gave a shrug "Dunno, not thought about it, sorry about earlier, I was in my own little world."

Nudging Hermione with his elbow "You have been doing that a lot lately, are you thinking of your dream and what you saw? His face looked hopefully, Ron wanted to know what Harry saw. Harry thought he could give them some vague details of his dream but not the most important part, his mystery man's identity.

"Yes I was thinking about what I saw actually, do you want to know what happened?" Ron and Hermione stopped working on their homework, Hermione curled into Ron's side on the sofa and both nodded at Harry.

"Well it was set in the normal/real world, no wizards/magic. I guess that's because one of my wishes was that Voldemort never existed. Anyway I was at a university and you guys were my friends and we shared the same accommodation. It was weird, it felt so real, every detail was there, even tiny unimportant things, I guess at the time I thought that was my life, no questions asked, it was as real as it could be."

Hermione smiled "I like that we were still together and even in the vision you pictured us friends."

Harry returned her smile "Yeah it was nice, I didn't skip ahead days, it played out day by day, I even dreamt of boring things like uni lectures and work, which made it even more realistic. You and Ron were a couple too, it was sweet really. The main focus of the dream was a man, I got to know him, we started dating and then we became irrespirable and when we told each other that we loved each other, I woke."

Hermione looked sad "Oh Harry that must be hard to think it was so real, to think you found your true love, to have it gone when you woke. I guess your heart's desire is to do with Love, as you woke when you said it and when you heard it in return."

Harry knew all this already but they were his friends and they had only just discovered what he saw, he had known for a while. "Yes, I have always felt alone, I know I have the love of my friends, the Wesley's give me the love like a families love, but I have never felt loved in a romantic sense.

When I discovered I was gay and told Ginny, I was feeling down, I really thought my future was going to be full of couples all around me and I was to be alone."

Ron frowned "Huh you no longer think that you will be alone? You said you thought your future was you being alone, the way you said that, was like you no longer think that."

Shifting in his chair, not meeting Ron's eyes "Well no I no longer think that, I told you I saw my soul mate in that dream, I am not going to sit back and do nothing, now I know what I could have I am going to get that. Also Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall thinks if I deny my heart's desire I might become ill, suffer Heartache or something."

Hermione inhaled sharply "You never told us Harry, why were you keeping this from us?"

Meeting her gaze "I wasn't hiding it, I just woken up and was confused, I needed to sort some things out, I am not ill, I just might become ill if I don't fulfil my heart's desire." Adding in his head, which isn't going to happen as I have what my heart desires.

"But Harry if your soul mate was a stranger, who you have never met before, how are you going to find them?" seeing the look on Harry's face as she said that "Or you already know the identity of him, you don't need to find him, he attends Hogwarts!"

Ron looked startled by this "Who is it Harry, do we know them?" getting uncomfortable with the questions, Harry was stupid to think he could talk about the dream and avoid the one thing they would want to know.

"I ….um….yes I know his identity, but I am not going to tell you, this is my choice, don't pressure me into telling you, I will tell you when I am good and ready." Giving them a serious look so they knew he meant every word.

"Sure Harry we will respect your wishes." Hermione said at the exact same time as Ron said,

"If you don't want to tell us, you're ashamed, or embarrassed or it's someone who will be a shock…..hmmm."

Hermione turned on Ron "Don't you dare try and figure this out, Harry said he is not ready to tell us, you should respect his wishes, it might be that Harry hasn't approached this other person yet and wants to gauge their reaction and get to know them before he tells."

Looking forlorn "Sorry Harry, Hermione. I promise I will leave well alone."

Ron then changed the subject and they soon settled back down, Hermione had an inkling to who Harry was talking about, yes it would defiantly be a shock, not only because of who it is but because no one knew he was gay.

Draco was led out across the couch in the Slytherin common room, he knew that seats were limited, but he wasn't budging up for anyone. Pansy came and stood directly in front of him "Sit up Draco, so I can sit down, you can rest your head in my lap."

Snorting "I don't think so Pansy, when are you going to give up you pathetic attempts at trying to capture my heart?" Draco opened his eyes and looked up at her, she looked livid, good he thought, stupid witch.

"I was doing no such thing, I merely want somewhere to sit."

Rolling his eyes "Bollocks, I know it and you know it."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astoria approach and smirked "Excuse me Penny is it? Please move you are standing in my way and I wish to sit with my boyfriend."

Draco had to laugh at that, Astoria knew full well that her name wasn't Penny and by emphasising 'boyfriend' she had driven the knife in further.

"It's Pansy actually, don't worry I wasn't staying," at this she turned on her heel and left the common room.

Draco sat up slightly so Astoria could sit, he then led back down and placed his head in her lap. It would do well to have public displays of affection, they had to put on an act of being a couple after all. He looked up at her and winked "Penny! That really pissed her off, I could see her nostrils flaring." he laughed out loud, a rich and happy laugh.

Some people in the common room momentarily stopped what they had been doing, they hadn't heard Draco Malfoy laugh like that in a long time. He was very attractive when he laughed and his smile lit up his whole face.

"Poor Pansy, she should really move on." Astoria had started stroking Draco's hair "Your hair is very soft, you are lucky."

Closing his eyes again "Hmmm not luck, good genetics and expensive hair products." Opening his eyes again "its Hogsmeade this weekend, did you and your mystery man want to meet up" he said this in a whisper to avoid people overhearing.

To any onlookers, it appeared that a loved up couple were whispering sweet nothings, as she stroked her boyfriend's hair. "Neville wanted to meet, I didn't know how that was possible, but now you can come with me, act as if we are going together and then we can separate and I can meet Neville. But that would mean you will be there on your own, until we head back together."

Thinking for a moment "That's ok, I have someone I can meet, my own mystery man as it were."

She smiled down at him "About bloody time Draco, I thought you looked happier lately, you have been laid haven't you!" Draco knew, no matter what happened, if he and Harry moved abroad, Astoria would remain a part of his life, she was a good friend and it helped that she was intelligent and witty.

"I don't know what you are referring to" though his silly grin said otherwise.

Harry had been trying to think of a way to pass secret messages to Draco, he wished Sirius, Lupin or his dad was around, they would know. Then it hit him, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes they were bound to stock something they could use. Well it looked like he was going to Hogsmeade after all.

Draco was sat in the library studying, he opened his potions book and there in the middle of the book was a note. It was in scruffy writing as if penned quickly, he knew as soon as he saw the writing it was from Harry. Opening the letter he read:

_Draco, _

_I think we should meet in Hogsmeade this weekend, plenty of public places to 'meet'. Nudge nudge wink wink….._

Draco rolled his eyes at that, typical Harry he was such a goofball. Smiling he continued to read.

_I will go with my friends, then tell them that I am heading back early, I will then meet you outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as I want to look for something. After, I'm all yours…._

_Always_

_H X X X_

Harry managed to make him smile just from a silly note with a hint of something more.

Harry was looking for a book, down a deserted isle when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist, he could smell the familiar scent of Draco's shampoo and lent back into the embrace.

"Hey..." Harry smiled, this had become their way of greeting each other.

"Hey you! I've missed you." Draco rewarded Harry for that statement by kissing his neck and nibbling it Harry squirmed.

"Draco….it's the middle of the evening, the library is busy, and you are risking it."

Draco spun Harry around, caught him and kissed him, his lips were soft and he tasted of chocolate, soon they were kissing with tongues and Harry had slid his leg between Draco's and Draco had his hands on Harry's bum. Harry could feel Draco's growing arousal against his leg, pushing him slightly.

"Draco please, carry on like that and the whole library will be hearing us screaming and moaning" Draco stepped back, straightened his school uniform and sent Harry a delicious smile.

"Well one day Potter, I will have my wicked way with you in the library. However now is not the time, I just saw you and I had the urge to kiss you."

Harry closed the gap between them and looked up at Draco and kissed him gently on his mouth. "Who knew that Draco Malfoy could actually be nice to Harry Potter? Thank you for the kiss but you should go before we are seen. I will see you later if I can, I will send an owl or something."

Kissing him again "Later my love" Draco walked to the end of the row, turned and blew Harry a kiss, smirking he waked out of sight.

Later that evening he was getting agitated as he was waiting to see Draco. He told Ron and Hermione that he was meeting with mystery man and don't worry if he's back late. He grabbed his invisibility cloak. Earlier he had sent Astoria a message:

_Astoria, _

_Draco has informed me of the nature of your relationship, I am Draco's mystery man. As I am sure you will understand, I wish to keep my identity a secret, even from you, for now._

_I am writing to ask a favour, I wish to sneak into the Slytherin common room and then into Draco's room. If you could meet me outside the entrance to your common room at 9:30pm, I will then follow you into your common room under an invisibility cloak. Please then take me to Draco's room and I will take it from there. I have sent Draco a note asking for him to meet me elsewhere, so he will not be there, I want to surprise him._

_Thanks for your help_

_Draco's mystery man_

Astoria laughed at the note, Potter was thick, his invisibility cloak was infamous, as soon as he said he would be under an invisibility cloak she had guessed who it was. However she wouldn't let on that she knew, she would wait until Harry or Draco told her.

She waited outside the common room as requested, Harry had tapped her elbow, she couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She gave the password and assumed that he would follow her, she headed to Draco's dormitory. Draco only shared with a two other people as most didn't return after the final battle.

She noted that Theo and Blaise were studying on their beds.

"Hello boys, can you move you're studying elsewhere, I'm planning on surprising Draco, I am sure he wouldn't want an audience to the show."

The boys picked up their books, complaining they left the room, she called down the stairs "I wouldn't rush back either, unless you want to see something you'd rather not."

She heard a whispered 'Thank you' to thin air she replied.

"No worries, Draco has become a good friend and I am sure he would do the same for me. Once Draco returns I would put up strong silencing and locking spells on the door."

With that she left. Harry threw off the cloak, shut the door and looked around. He assumed Draco's bed was the one that Theo and Blaise were not sat on. Walking over to it, he knew it was Draco's bed, just by the expensive things he had on his bedside table and hand cream. Harry smiled and got to work.

….

Draco was pissed off, Harry had asked for him to meet him and he hadn't shown, Draco was not some sap who would wait around all night. He was now on his way back to his room. Walking through the common room he could have sworn Theo and Blaise were smirking at him. Weird. He pushed opened the door and noticed his bed hangings were closed, I could have sworn I left them open. Stepping up to his bed he pulled them back and almost had a heart attack, there lying on his bed completely naked accept for his Slytherin tie was Harry.

"Fuck Harry….how…what…you…"

Smiling a lopsided smile "Tongue tied Draco." Draco face had a faint blush and he was spluttering over his words. Harry sat up cast the relevant spells at the door and led back down, putting one arm behind his head, lying on the bed as it was the most naturel thing for him to be doing.

Soon Draco regained his composure, striped to his boxers and climbed up onto the bed, he straddled Harry's thighs, pulled Harry forward by his tie and kissed Harry, it was a firm and sensual kiss, causing Harry's cock to stir.

"Mmmmmmmm you're a good kisser Draco."

"Of course I am, there is nothing I cannot do."

Harry shoved him gently at this "You know, your snobbiest voice is rather sexy"

Smirking Draco lent down, licked the shell of Harry's ear and in his haughtiest and most superior voice he said "Mr Potter I do believe you have a fetish, we can do some role playing if you want."

Harry shivered and ran his hands up Draco's back "Maybe another time master, but for now I was hoping you would let me fulfil another fantasy"

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry with interest "At what is this fantasy of your, may I ask?" Harry placed a line of kisses along his jaw, down his neck and to Draco's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and gently pulling on it.

"Mmmmm that felt good."

Harry then ran his tongue over the now erect nipple and started sucking on it gently, his hands placed firmly at the lower of Draco's back. After giving the same treatment to Draco's other nipple he looked up at Draco.

"I have been fantasising about tying you to your bed, I have complete control and I can have you any way I wish."

Draco had started kissing Harry's neck and sucking his earlobe as he said this. Harry could feel Draco's breath it was tantalising his senses.

"I guess I am about to make your fantasy become true."

He climbed off Harry and waited for Harry to also get up, he sat back down "I'm all yours, do as you wish."

Harry flung himself at Draco, pushing him backwards. He kissed Draco all over, from the tips of his fingers, up his arm, along his shoulder and down his chest. Harry then reached down and pulled something out of his robes.

Draco arched an eyebrow when he saw what it was "Original" Draco voice dripped sarcasm.

Harry laughed "Did I say you can talk" Harry climbed on the bed, straddled Draco and then he lifted Draco's left arm and pulled it up above Draco's head and tied it to the headboard with a Gryffindor school tie and then done the same with his right arm.

Looming over Draco, Harry removed his glasses, kissed Draco once on the tip of his nose and then placed a blindfold over his eyes.

"A blindfold can increase sexual tension and magnify arousal; because when one of your senses is lost all of the other senses become heightened to compensate. You will not know where I will touch you next, the anticipation alone will drive you crazy." Harry then shuffled down Draco's body and removed Draco's boxers.

He then then begin caressing Draco's hands, toes, legs, back, stomach, face, neck, chest and genitals. He changed the pressure of his touch and would pause to tease Draco further, he then reached out and touched him again in an unexpected place – moving from one part of his body to another. He used his lips to trace the lines of Draco's body, kissing and licking as he moved down towards his penis. After a while Draco was pulling against his tied wrists and withering on the bed, a moan escaping every now and then.

"Harry…."

Harry lent over Draco and kissed him before anymore could be said "Shhhh my love, just enjoy it, let me worship you."

Harry took out a small bottle of massage oil and started giving Draco a sensual massage, pausing every now and then to give Draco a slow, sensual and breath-taking kiss. Harry cast a non-verbal lubricant spell, Draco breath hitched as he felt the cool lubricant on his penis. Harry then lent over Draco, took hold of him and slowly sat on Draco's cock, Harry lent forward and removed Draco's blindfold just as he was fully inside Harry. Draco's eyes were full of lust, arousal and adoration for Harry.

Harry started moving slowly, leaning up and forward enough for Draco's cock to slide to the rim of Harry's entrance and then he would sit back down, sliding Draco's cock fully into him again. Harry was knelt by Draco and he lent back onto his hands, arms straight. Draco was moaning in pleasure but he was also frustrated, he wanted to reach out and touch Harry and he couldn't. Harry was driving him wild, the sight of Harry arched back, muscles flexing as it supported his weight, it was madding going at Harry's pace, he wanted to flip them over and fuck Harry hard and fast.

"Baby I need more, faster, harder…"

Harry leaned forward again and kissed Draco's bottom lip "Okay love" Harry started gyrating in faster and harder movements, he placed one arm in the centre of Draco's chest for support and with the other hand he started touching himself.

"Fuck Harry, watching you touch yourself, knowing I can't move my arms…it's so fucking hot."

Draco was thrusting his hips up, as Harrys movements became more fanatic. "Come for me Draco, come hard."

Hearing Harry demand he come and seeing Harry losing control as pleasure overtook him, Draco did as Harry asked. He came hard, screaming out Harry's name as he did so. Harry exploded all over Draco's chest as he heard Draco screaming his name.

Harry moved forward slightly, using the last of his energy he untied Draco's wrists and then collapsed onto of him. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Harry and they led like that, Draco still inside Harry for a long time.

Soon Harry's legs felt stiff so he sat forward, allowing Draco to slide out of him, he the slumped onto his side next to Draco. Draco cast a quick cleaning spell and they held each other, listening to each other breathing. Draco was running one hand up and down the side of Harry's body, in slow, soft strokes and the other hand was playing with Harry's hair. A long time passed with them just lying and basking in the glow of their orgasmic experience.

"Harry baby, you need to wake up, the others will be back soon."

Harry stirred and felt Draco push on his glasses. "Hmmmm don't want to, but I guess I'd better."

Sitting up he waited for his body to wake, Draco had also sat and was kissing between Harry's shoulder blades. "Draco love, you're making it more difficult to leave."

He continued his kisses "I'm just showing my appreciation in kisses"

Harry stood and started dressing "Thanks , it was nice, too nice, I think if you carried on I would be ready for round two." Draco climbed out of bed, walked up to Harry and took hold of his hips, pulled him forward and kissed him, it was a long, sensual kiss that made Harry forget his own name.

Draco pulled away "Night baby, see you soon."

Harry walked to the bedroom door, as Draco removed the spells, coming out of the daze that Draco's kissed had caused "Night love, I will be dreaming of you." He then flung the invisibility cloak over him and left.

Draco cleaned up a little and then went for a shower, by the time he came back out, Theo and Blaise were sat on their beds. Blaise was smirking at Draco.

"Tried a little bondage did you, your wrists look sore!" Draco picked up Theo's pillow and threw it at Blaise.

"So Daphne isn't into Bondage?" much to Draco's annoyance Blaise continued to smirk.

"No she's not, doesn't run in the family, Astoria is a minx." Draco blinked a few times, ah that was it, and they must have thought she was in the room, when they noticed the door was locked.

"Daphne prefers to be spanked" Blaise threw the pillow back at Theo and winked at Draco.

Draco slept really well that night, images of Harry wanking himself playing in his mind


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you to my newest Reviewer: - missanime21 and a massive thanks to all my other reviewers and loyal followers.

Wanking= British slang term, used to describe masturbation.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Both Harry and Draco had ridiculous grins on their faces at breakfast, Hermione needed no further proof, she knew that Draco was Harry's secret man. God she was dreading the time when Ron finds out, she didn't care herself. Harry had sacrificed a lot and has had an awful time so far, he deserved to be happy and if Draco was the person to make him happy, then so be it.

As long as Draco didn't break Harry's heart then she had nothing to worry about. Harry had also said that he loved Draco from his dream and that he was his soul mate, she couldn't come between that.

Smiling as she was happy for Harry, she hoped Draco wasn't using him. Poor Astoria she thought 'I wonder if she knows?' shrugging, I guess it was none of her business.

It took all of his strength and willpower to not look over at Draco, he didn't need anyone finding out yet. He risked the occasional glance and always regretted it. Every time he looked at Draco he was doing something fairly ordinary but caused Harry to be turned on.

Once he looked up, and Draco was eating a banana, an ordinary breakfast food and watching Draco eating it had made Harry long to have Draco's lips over him. Shaking his head, he had to concentrate on his lessons, he had been neglecting his studies lately.

Looking over at Harry seeing him fidget in his seat and face flushed Draco knew his subtle attempts at turning Harry on, had worked. How he longed to actually have his lips over Harry's thick hard cock…..shaking his head, he hadn't meant to get himself worked up.

Later that day Draco was walking down a corridor, on his way to the library, he had a free period. He was wondering when Harry's free periods were and made a mental note to ask him later. Draco was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom, he didn't worry, as he knew it was most likely Harry. Straitening his clothes he looked up and was confronted with a flustered Harry.

"Hey baby, couldn't wait to see me huh?"

Harry had closed the gap between them and shoved Draco against the wall, Draco was slightly taller than Harry but Harry was strong.

"You know damn well what you were doing this morning, I haven't been able to concentrate at all today."

Smirking Draco touched the side of Harry's face "Sorry baby, I didn't realise you found banana's a turn on, maybe we can introduce food into our foreplay."

Harry had to wipe that smirk off his face, he kissed Draco voraciously. Pulling Draco's shirt out of his trousers, so he could get his hands on Draco's back and chest, hands on bare skin. He continued to assault Draco's mouth with his tongue and removed his hands to undo his own trousers, he then undid Draco's trousers, and he pushed their lower bodies together, rubbing his erect penis against Draco's erect penis.

"My we are worked up."

Harry just growled at him and nipped his shoulder. Draco knew that Harry would probably work himself to a climax without him, he couldn't have that. He thrust his hand down the front of Harry's trousers and boxers, took hold of Harry's penis with a loose fist and then began to move his hand up and down Harry's shaft.

Draco returned Harry's kiss with vigour and started pumping Harry faster and with a firmer grip. Harry moved away from Draco's lips, but was close enough to feel his breath against his face, he moved so he could groan as Draco was working him up to an almighty climax. Harry shoved his hand down Draco's front and started wanking him too.

Both working the other up in a frenzy, hungrily seeking out the others mouths and kissing with so much force, it was a messy kiss but it matched their frantic pace they had set with the wanking, Draco's nipped Harry's bottom lip, released it as his leg muscles started to tense, pleasure shooting up his cock.

"Har…agh…"

Draco didn't have time to say Harry's name, he came and as he did so he heard Harry moan and felt Harry's seaman run over and through his fingers. Draco was a very confident person and never got embarrassed by masturbation, to show Harry how much he enjoyed it, he removed his hand from Harry's trousers and licked a long line of Harry's come from his palm and fingers, watching Harry intently as he did so.

"Are you even aware of how hot you are?"

Licking his lips and then placing a kiss to Harry's forehead "I have an inkling, however you are the one who turns me on so much , I end up doing these things."

After spelling themselves clean, tucking their shirts in and straightening out there uniform they embraced and Draco rested his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"It's a shame we have separate dorms, at least in the dream we could stay over at each other's for the whole night, I just want to wake up next to you."

Draco laughed "You have gone from a sex fiend to a hopeless romantic in one wank."

He rubbed circles on Harry's lower back, showing him he was only joking "Actually it would be nice to just enjoy the afterglow of a climax, just holding each other and I'd admit it would be nice to wake up next to you, especially if you woke me up like you did in our dream,"

Harry smiled "I know, waking up to a blow job is a good way to start your day, you said."

Moving out of Harry's embrace, he took Harry's hand, bought it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I'd like to think that we have our whole future to wake up together."

Chuckling "Now who is being a hopeless romantic."

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps and jumped apart. Hermione entered the classroom, followed by Ron, she tried her best not to flush, thinking about what they might have been doing.

"Oi Malfoy sod off."

Harry frowned "Ron! Draco and I were having a private conversation."

Ron was put out "Since when has he been Draco?"

Sneering "Since the 5th June 1980 Weasley, when I was born."

Clenching his fists "You think you are so funny, you're not."

Raising his eyes to the ceiling and sighing "No I don't actually, it's a fact, I have been known as Draco since my birth." He said this in his most condescending voice.

Looking at Harry "Since when have you been calling him Draco?"

Harry felt like saying, since I have been sucking his cock and ramming my cock up his ass. He knew better though "Ron, I have grown up, Draco is my friend, get used to it."

Ron was just about to retort when Hermione pulled at his arm and shut him up with one look. "We have been looking for you, we heard voices and came in, the headmistress said you and Mal…Draco are wanted at the hospital wing." With that she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Sorry about Ron, he is very protective of me and I guess old habits are hard to break, he is used to defending me against you."

He reached out and took Draco's hand and interlocked their fingers, pulling on them lightly. Draco didn't really care what Harry's friends thought, he just cared how Harry would act around his friends.

"Draco love, look at me."

He flicked his eyes to Harry's, seeing pure love radiating from them, he felt reassured already without Harry having to say anything.

"Its ok baby, I'm fine, I promise" nodding Harry titled his head up and lovingly kissed Draco, not caring if Ron came back.

They soon broke apart and walked to the hospital wing, they had to have a check-up and they explained that they didn't feel ill and it hadn't gotten worse. After they were dismissed they went their separate ways, each having different afternoon classes.

Draco had sent Harry an owl earlier, saying he couldn't meet him tonight as he really needed to catch up on school work. Harry reluctantly agreed, he too had outstanding homework.

Friday soon came around and Harry was sat in potions, slyly touching Draco's inner thigh, very near his crotch. Draco was trying to listen to the professor but Harry was distracting him.

Whispering in a low voice, so only Harry heard "Harry, stop that. Do you want to have another fatal potions accident? No I didn't think so, kindly remove your hand."

Harry withdrew his hand and pretended to pay attention, Draco seemed a bit snarky today, he knew Draco couldn't be sweetness and like all the time, but something was defiantly bothering him. Once the practical half of the lesson started and other students were busy chopping potions ingredients, Harry moved around the desk, stood close to Draco.

Under the pretence of reading the potions instructions, he whispered "What is the matter love, you seem on edge."

Draco stiffened and snapped back "Don't call me love here, someone might hear, are you stupid!"

Harry momentarily froze, Draco's voice was as hard as steel. "Don't you fucking talk down to me, I understand if something is bothering you and you don't want to talk about it, but don't push me away by being hurtful."

Harry's own voice held an edge of steel. He walked back around the bench and ignored Draco for the rest of the lesson.

Harry left the classroom with Ron and Hermione, not bothering to say goodbye to Draco. Draco was annoyed at himself for snapping at Harry, but Harry was so sensitive, reacting to everything Draco said or did. Draco thought the best thing to do when he was acting like a prick was to ignore him, he assumed Harry figured this out and wouldn't let himself affect him.

Draco was wrong, instead of ignoring him Harry had snapped back and then ignored him. Now Draco was pissed off that Harry was overreacting. As they were in the final year at Hogwarts, they had fewer classes, both having more free periods than previous years. Draco was in a mood for the rest of the day, he decided he didn't like fighting with Harry, so he went looking for him.

Granger had said he went flying, he chose to ignore her 'I know' smug face, just muttered thanks and left, He went to the changing rooms and waited for Harry to finish flying, he was going to apologise and then they could make up.

However when Harry came in the changing rooms, Draco soon changed his mind about apologising, as the first thing Harry said to him was,

"Finished having your tantrum, you know you were acting like a right bastard."

Draco was pissed off, he was about to apologise, stupid wanker.

"You know what, you're the one being a bastard. Why start on me as soon as you see me,"

Harry didn't know why he was so angry, Draco just seemed to know how to get under his skin, he always had that effect on him.

"Don't shout at me, you started this, being all grouchy in potions."

Draco stood, hands clenched into fists "Don't be so melodramatic, I'm having a bad day, don't take it so personally."

Harry had thrown his broom on the floor, glaring at the annoying git in front of him "I was under the impression that I was your boyfriend, surly I have a right to take it personal."

Draco didn't even know why he was shouting, it just got out of hand. "Harry, stop shouting, I had a letter from my father and it put me in a bad mood."

This didn't calm Harry "Fucking hell Draco, are you going to take it out on me every time your dear old dad contacts you."

Sitting on the bench he removed his quidditch robes, stood and took a step closer to Draco "Why don't you just tell him, what are you afraid of?"

Draco snapped, shoving Harry up against the wall "I have told you before, you know nothing about my home life," he stared down at Harry and he saw a determined set to his jaw and as soon as the anger came it disappeared just as quickly.

Harry looked magnificent, eyes ablaze with anger, sweaty from quidditch, jaw set and lips in a firm line. Draco knew in that moment that he loved Harry, not just in the dream but now. Harry could handle his mood swings, he gave as good as he got, he understood Draco and they were similar in many ways, Draco shoved Harry up against the wall again, but this time he snogged him.

He was running on adrenalin from their fight, his movements were rough and fast and full of want. He was being aggressive, forceful and he could feel that Harry was loving it. They were pulling at each other's clothes, frantically trying to get naked, to touch bare skin to bare skin.

Soon they were naked and Draco had pushed Harry over to the bench and bent him over it, he cast a quick lubrication spell and then in one swift movement he entered Harry from behind, it was angry, raw, animalistic sex. There was no soft, gentle and loving kisses. Instead it was rough, fast and hard kissing that matched the pace of their fucking, this wasn't making love.

Draco was griping Harry's hips tightly, sure to leave bruises, he could feel his pleasure building, his legs shook and tensed, he lent forward and bit down on Harry's shoulder just as he came. Harry was so aroused by the powerful and hard sex they were having, he took hold of himself, started wanking and he came as Draco bit down on his shoulder.

Harry's shoulder muffling Draco's cries of pleasure. Once they had calmed down, Draco slid out of Harry, cleaned himself up, still annoyed at Harry leaving him to clean himself up. They dressed in silence, Harry walked to the door and was stopped by Draco grabbing his wrist and yanking him back.

"Don't go, your still mad at me, I don't want to fight with you, I'm sorry I was being a total prick."

He pulled Harry into a hug and tucked him under his chin. "Please forgive me baby."

Harry stopped fighting and just relaxed into Draco's strong arms. "It is ok love, I'm not mad just worked up, that was some crazy, angry, make up sex, and I'm going to be sore tomorrow and its Hogsmeade weekend."

Kissing the top of Harry's head, he hadn't meant to be so rough but he got carried away in the moment.

"Sorry, it was amazing though, well worth the bruises."

Harry smiled, yes it was defiantly worth it, he rubbed Draco's chest "What time shall I meet you at Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry pulled his head back "Um dunno maybe 1pm ish, outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Kissing again, they separated and walked back to the castle together.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I was out all day on a 'family day out' got back late, a lot of travelling and I'm exhausted, but we had a great day. Thank you to my new reviewer: - Katsy17 and thanks to my previous reviewers.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Harry woke early and started getting ready to head into Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione, every now and then he would get a twinge of pain, from yesterday's rough handling. Eating breakfast and enjoying his friends company, they were talking and joking on their way to the village.

Up ahead they saw Draco walking hand in hand with Astoria, Harry didn't feel jealous in fact he was happy that they had such a good cover. Astoria had helped him get into the common room and Draco trusted her, if Draco could then he can.

"I think it's funny that Malfoy cannot get a girlfriend his own age, no one our age wants him, he has to lower himself to a younger person, who is probably more gullible."

It was moments like this that Harry realised that Ron still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Her name is Astoria, Ron, it's not like they had a choice in the matter, and Draco told me that she was picked for him, it will eventually result in an arranged marriage."

Ron just shrugged, however Hermione looked worried. Ron didn't mean to insult Malfoy all the time, he was jealous that Harry was spending time with him and he was worried about losing his best friend, even though Malfoy was, well still Malfoy, he didn't actually hate him anymore, just disliked him, the smug git.

"I didn't know you and Malfoy were close enough to discuss such personal matters."

Glancing at Ron "I told you we are friends, I get on very well with him and I enjoy his company."

Ron decided to leave it, he didn't want to ruin the trip to Hogsmeade.

Draco was walking into the village with Astoria, he held her hand. It wasn't in a romantic way, he felt that Astoria was the little sister he never had, and he enjoyed her company and felt protective of her.

"Are you meeting Neville right away?"

She glanced up at him "Yes, but he wanted to speak with you too, will you talk to him?"

Draco nodded, he hadn't ever really spoken to Neville, everyone acted as if Draco wasn't on the wrong side of the war and ignored the 'elephant' in the room. He suddenly felt nervous, he wanted Neville to like him, if Neville was part of Astoria's life, then he was a part of his too.

They walked to the edge of the village, down an alleyway, lined with small and rarely visited shops. Draco dropped Astoria's hand, just as Neville came around the corner. Neville had lost weight and over the years he had grown into his features, the result was a tall, dark haired, handsome man. Astoria stepped up to Neville and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips and then stepped back, took hold of his hand and turned to look at Draco.

Draco had a thousand things he wanted to say, but he couldn't, saying sorry was not enough, it was too little, too late. He just wanted Neville to know he is not the person he once thought he was, he had grown up and through awful circumstances was forced to realise he had been wrong all along. Neville was the first to break the silence.

"I wanted to say face to face, thank you." Draco's head shot up and he stared disbelievingly at Neville.

"You have helped Astoria and I, continue to keep our relationship a secret, knowing you are not a threat also helps." Draco smiled at that, he knew Neville was revering to his sexuality.

"You're welcome, she is also helping me by covering up the fact I'm gay."

It was Neville's turn to smile "I know, I almost stopped breathing when Astoria told me. When you finally come out, many girls will be devastated."

Laughing "Well, I'm sure they will survive." Draco liked how easy it was to talk to Neville. It felt like Neville wasn't ignoring the past between them, he was choosing to move on from it and be a better person. Holding grudges and living in the past only resulted in a person becoming lonely and bitter.

Astoria was proud of her boyfriend and her friend, they had shown that differences can be set aside, she hoped that they would become good friend in the future.

Feeling reckless she looked at Draco "Funny thing happened the other day, I received a note from a random stranger, asking for my help to get them into your room. Then the next day Blaise kept teasing me, asking me if I liked being a dominatrix and he asked if your wrists were better. Strange right?"

She was trying not to laugh by the end of this. Draco was gobsmacked and his mouth was hanging open slightly "Draco close your mouth, what would your father say."

She burst out laughing after she said that, knowing that she must have sounded like Mrs Malfoy. Draco snapped his mouth shut and mumbled "I wondered how he had gotten in my room, sneaky fucking Gryffindor, should have been in Slytherin."

Neville raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment on what Draco had said, Astoria just laughed harder. After a moment they said their goodbyes and Draco looked around the small shops that seemed neglected.

Harry had spent the morning with his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus but Neville was absent. They visited all the popular shops and ate lunch in the three broomsticks. At 12:45pm he said goodbye and headed over to the Weasleys' joke shop. Most of his friends were glad that Harry had left as they too wanted to break off into couples and spend the evening together.

Harry reached the shop slightly early, but was only waiting for a few minutes when Draco arrived.

"Hey…"

Smiling Harry replied "Hey you."

Both hesitated, they wanted to kiss to greet each other properly but knew they couldn't "Shall we head in?"

Harry indicated the shop door. "Sure, what do you want to look for in here, aren't you worried that people will see you with me?"

Harry briefly touched Draco's stomach, brushing his fingers over it and then quickly pulling away "No, I'm not worried, I'm your friend now and I don't care what people think. Oh and answering your first question, I am looking for a product we can use that will allow us to write secret messages to each other, so we can arrange our meetings."

They walked into the shop and started looking around, Harry was pleased to see it was Verity working today. Draco was looking at the girls section, he figured secret notes, and love letters etc. would be marketed towards the females. He was right, after a few moments he found 'Perfect Parchment' – Ideal for hidden messages and secret notes, Perfect Parchment will allow you to write a message and it will disappear and re-appear on the second piece of parchment, all messages on both pieces disappear after a short time period. Perfect! Draco picked up the item, walked over to the counter, paid and then found Harry.

He handed it over "Here, they had this, I think it would do the job for us, you carry one piece in your pocket and I will carry the other."

Leaving the shop and heading to the same secluded area that he and Astoria were in earlier "It's not great, as you may leave a message and I might not read it and it will disappear before I can read it, but if we agree to look at the parchment at a set time of the day, that will avoid missing any messages."

Harry opened the packet, took one sheet of parchment, folded it and placed it into his pocket and then handed Draco the other piece. "Let's check every morning before breakfast and every night before bed."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the side of his mouth, "Draco love, where are we?"

Stopping and turning "This is a secluded part of Hogsmeade, its mainly residential and not many students will wonder down here."

Harry noticed a small field, he went and sat on the grass, patting the ground for Draco to join him. Draco didn't join him, instead he was looking at the next field along, it was overgrown with grass, and it reached about chest height. Draco, helped Harry up, cast a spell that would flatten a small section in the grass and then weaved through the tall grass until he reached the flat part.

Harry followed him, he had to laugh, Draco was clever at finding out in the open but also private places for them. Harry transfigured his cloak into a blanket and once they were sat down, the tall grass surrounded them, obscuring them from view of any passers-by.

Harry kissed Draco, keeping his movements slow and loving, "What was that for?"

Harry reached out and squeezed Draco's top thigh "I just thought I'd kiss you to show you how proud I am, you are very clever, this is a perfect spot."

Harry noticed Draco smiling seductively, he then wiggled his eyebrows and said "Ever had outdoor sex in a field?"

Shaking his head, Draco always had sex on the brain "No I haven't, I'm up for it, but I'm not bottoming, I'm still sore from yesterday."

Draco laughed, kissed Harry, immediately slipping in his tongue and pushed him down onto the blanket. Draco was happy to just lay there, both exploring each other's bodies, kissing Harry with long slow and sensual kisses, brushing tongues against tongue, moving closer and closer as the kisses built into more, hands wondering and groping. They spent a long time kissing and touching, enjoy the company of the other.

They were currently led on their backs and Harry was telling Draco about the strange costumes muggles dressed up in to turn their partners on. "It's quite normal Draco, most of the costumes that are seen as sexy are standard uniforms, mainly from a profession, like a Doctor, a Policeman or Fireman."

Draco had never seen any muggle uniforms, he took Harry's word for it. "Draco love, tying you up was one of my fantasies, do you have any?"

Draco rolled onto his side, entwined his legs with Harry's, propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Harry. "I don't really have any baby, but when you were wanking yourself the other day and I was watching, that really turned me on."

Harry rolled onto his side, scooted up to Draco and whispered the same thing Draco had whispered to him "I guess I am about to make your fantasy become true."

He rolled back onto his back, lifted his bum off the ground and removed the bottom half of his clothes, he bought his legs up, bent slightly at the knee and spread them wide so Draco had a perfect view of Harry's penis, balls and anus. He then ran his hand down his stomach, hovered over his genitals and then took his semi-erect penis into his hand, he gripped it in a lose fist and slowly started pumping it, up and down his shaft, pulling back the foreskin, using the other hand he began massaging his balls, his penis becoming harder as he done so.

He watched Draco the whole time he was doing this. Soon he increased the strokes and griped his penis tighter, he began to moan softly as the pleasure started to build. Draco was watching every movement Harry made, he was getting aroused as he saw Harry's cock harden and soon he heard Harry begin to moan, Draco became hard himself, just the sight of Harry, barriers down, pleasuring himself, Harry's thrust his hips up and moaned louder.

"Harry….you look so fucking sexy….I'm getting off just watching you."

Harry just smiled and continued to pump himself faster, he then moved his hand from his balls, licked a finger as he stared directly at Draco and then inserted the finger into his own entrance. He was stimulating his prostrate and wanking himself at the same time.

"Fucking hell Harry…." Draco undid his own trousers and began wanking at the sight of Harry wanking.

Soon Harry's legs shuddered and he felt his anus tighten around his finger as he climaxed, spraying come all over his stomach and chest. He looked over and saw Draco on his knees, sat back on his feet, trousers open and hand down the front of them and he too was wanking himself.

Harry knelt, walked on his knees over to Draco and began kissing him, it was a wet, fast kiss but this matched the speed of Draco's pumping. Soon Draco was exclaiming and moaning into Harry's mouth as he climaxed. They kissed again but a slower, tentative kiss, to show their love for each other.

Once they cleaned themselves up and trousers were done up, they led back down and Harry rested his head onto Draco's chest. They spent another hour or so talking, laughing and kissing, they both agreed that it was time to head back up to the castle and they walked back together. Draco realised he should have met Astoria and walked back with her, but he would apologise later.

Weeks and even months passed with Draco and Harry meeting in secret, stealing kisses, groping, frotting, dry humping in-between classes and then meeting in the Room of Requirement or other places to have sex. They also spent a lot of time talking and just being with each other.

The Christmas break was fast approaching and Harry was going to miss Draco, he was returning home. He said his father would be expecting him and that he had to attend the Malfoy Christmas Ball with Astoria. It was now the morning of the last day of term and Harry had Draco's Christmas present ready to give him tonight, one last night before he left in the morning. Pulling out the 'Perfect Parchment' he saw that Draco had left a message:

_Harry baby, _

_Meet me after classes, we can eat dinner in the RoR and I was hoping we could spend all night there. I will leave the next day from there, without returning to my dormitory. It would be a great early present waking up with you in the morning._

_Until later baby_

_Always, D X X X_

Harry smiled and watched the message disappear, he responded with:

_Morning Draco love, _

_Dinner sounds great, a whole night in your arms and to wake in them is the only Christmas present I could wish for. See you soon, I finish classes at 4pm, see you then._

_Until later my love_

_Always, H X X X_

Once the message had disappeared he returned the parchment to his pocket, he packed a bag for tonight, making sure Draco's Christmas presents were in there, he then shrunk the bag and also put that into his pocket.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione last night that he was seeing the mystery man from his dream, but he didn't tell them who, he told them that he would be spending the last night of term with him. This morning he told them that he would actually be spending all evening and night with him and that he wouldn't see them until tomorrow, when they all went to the burrow.

Harry was out the door as soon as 4pm arrived, the bell signalling the end of class only just rang. Upon entering the Room of Requirement he saw that Draco was already there, the room was laid out like a large bedsit, it had a small bathroom, a large double bed was in the far corner of the room and the other side of the room was a living room area, with a sofa in front of a fire and a dining table set for a romantic meal.

The whole room was tastefully decorated for Christmas and Harry knew that was Draco's doing. He walked up to him and slid his arms around his waist, tucking his head under Draco's chin, Draco kissed the top of his head.

"Hey…"

Harry couldn't help but smile "Hey to you too."

He pulled away enough to look into Draco's eyes "The room looks great love, it's going to be a lovely Christmas goodbye."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together "Not goodbye baby, just a see you soon."

He then bent and kissed Harry with everything he had. They moved to the couch and snuggled up against each other, they talked about what they liked about Christmas, Draco spoke of the Malfoy Christmas Ball and Harry explained to Draco that he never really celebrated Christmas until he came to Hogwarts as his relatives were spiteful.

"Mrs Weasley gave me a Christmas present my first year and at the time it was the single most amazing thing to happen to me, I had someone who cared enough to send a present."

Draco sadly smiled and soothingly rubbed Harry's back. "I guess my Christmases were the opposite, I had everything I ever wanted and more, but it was still lonely, I only had material things and not the one thing I wanted, a loving family."

He sighed "Love is free and they couldn't spare any."

Harry tightened his arms around Draco's waist and kissed his cheek. "You have me now love, I can give you all the love you could ever want for."

Draco pushed back Harry's hair, looked into his eyes and quietly whispered "Thank you baby, I love you."

Harry smiled, that was the first time that Draco had actually said the words outside of their dream.

"I love you too, you are my everything."

They held onto each other in silence, letting the words sink in. At dinner time they moved over to the dining area and ate a small but romantic meal that Draco had gotten from the kitchens and kept warm under a charm. Once their dinner had time to settle they moved to sit on the rug in front of the fire, so they could exchange gifts.

Harry had gotten Draco some 'ghastly' red socks, hoping he would find it funny. "Everyone needs at least one pair of ghastly red socks my love."

Draco laughed and placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips. Harry had also gotten him a silver bracelet, it was a thick chunky chain link bracelet, with a small section, big enough for an engraved message, and Harry had it engraved with:

'Alway X'.

Draco put it on straight away and looked genuinely pleased with it. Draco gave Harry a white gold necklace, it too was a flat chain and was incredibly expensive.

He put it on for Harry, kissed his neck "Now you can always have a reminder of me, it looks great on you baby."

After kissing and groping for a while Draco pulled away and said with a smirk on his face that he had another present for Harry and that Harry needed to face the other way and not turn around until Draco said he was ready. Harry turned and faced the opposite end of the room from the bathroom, Draco had closed the bathroom door. Harry heard the bathroom door open and then Draco telling him to turn around.

Harry just stared at Draco, mouth hanging open, speechless, Draco was stood dressed in a muggle fireman outfit. He smiled "Wow…now I can see why the muggles like it, you look hot."

Draco sauntered over to Harry "It took me ages to find out how to get hold of this costume, do you want to see my hose?"

Draco winked and smiled seductively. Harry kissed Draco, slipping his tongue in and feeling around his mouth, walking them backwards towards the bed as he continued kissing him. He laid Draco onto the bed, on his back, climbed on him, kissed his neck, his collar bone, removed his top and continued to kiss his chest, licking and sucking on his nipples. Tracing the lines of Draco's upper body with his lips and tongue, he took his time, letting Draco's arousal build, he removed Draco's costume completely.

He began kissing along his abdomen, his pelvis and between his legs, licking and nipping his thighs, not yet touching his penis, he wanted Draco overcome with pleasure before he even started touching his genitals. Soon Draco was withering on the bed, softly moaning, fingers loosely holding onto the bed sheets, Harry was satisfied with the reaction he was getting and moved down to Draco's crotch, he let his breath softly flutter over Draco's erection, his lips lightly touching the head of his penis, he used the very tip of his tongue to swirl over the head and dipped it slightly into the slit, licking up the pre-cum that had gathered there.

Using his hands he massaged his inner thighs and cupped his balls, lightly tugging on them. He proceeded to lick long swift stripes up and down Draco's shaft, moving down and around the base he then told Draco to turn over and he lent forwards and began kissing and licking around the edge of his anus, then up and down the insides of Draco's cheeks and crack of the buttocks, darting his tongue into his entrance and swirling it around, he cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and pushed one finger into Draco.

He continued to kiss and nip Draco's buttocks as he worked his finger inside of Draco. Draco pushed up so he was on all fours, he began playing with himself lightly, Harry removed his finger, separated Draco's buttocks and started licking with more pressure and inserting his tongue in deeper. Harry left Draco to play with himself as he removed his own clothes. He then whispered a lubrication spell on his own penis and then slip it in-between Draco's buttocks, sliding it up and down, letting the tip of his penis brush the rim of Draco anus.

Harry reached around and started playing with one of Draco's nipples, flicking it and tugging it slightly. Draco was making a variety of noises, groaning, moaning, and even mumbling words that Harry couldn't make out. As they frequently had sex, Draco didn't require much preparation and Harry was becoming impatient, he pulled apart his buttocks, took in the sight of Draco, ass in the air, moaning and his entrance ready and waiting to be taken.

Harry moaned at the sight and then entered Draco, inching his penis in bit by bit, soon he was fully inside and he took hold of Draco's hips and began thrusting. He moved one hand to Draco's shoulder, griping it and the other remained on Draco's hip. Draco had begun to moan more frequently and the moans were louder, Harry knew that this position allowed for deep penetration. Harry began speeding up his rhythm and the force of his thrusts.

He was soon thrusting vigorously and soon felt the approach of his orgasm "Are you close love?"

It took a while for Draco to answer but he managed to stutter out "…mmmmm….almost baby….."

Draco moved from his hands to leaning on his knees and elbows, Harry began pulling almost all the way out and then thrust forcefully back in, Harry was turned on, he was so close and seeing his penis siding in and out of Draco, Draco's anus wrapped tightly around his cock, he exploded inside Draco as he felt Draco's anus tighten around him as Draco reached his climax, an orgasm so powerful he collapsed onto his front.

Harry followed and kissed Draco's shoulders, murmuring "I love you." They cleaned themselves up and led in a loose embrace, soon they fell asleep. That evening the made love again in the shower, Draco woke Harry up in the middle of the night by giving him a blow job and then having sex again when they woke in the morning. They showered and dressed, Harry went to the kitchens and got them breakfast whilst Draco was getting ready. They ate and then kissed for a long time, however the time came for Draco to leave and they kissed goodbye, promising to use their secret parchment to send messages.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I am so pleased, I have been getting more reviews, more than I ever expected. Thank you to my new Reviewers: - Katsy17 and AcadanProud and thanks also to all my previous reviewers. I didn't have all day to concentrate on this story, as I had a meeting with my caterers for our wedding. Also I am writing another Drarry story. Anyway enough from me, enjoy….

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Harry had fun over Christmas break, he always enjoyed his time at the Burrow, however when he had moments to think, all he thought about was Draco. They checked the perfect parchment in the mornings and the evenings, they had to set a time as Harry seemed to sleep in later than Draco. Everyone kept asking him when he was going to meet someone and what was he doing after graduation? Harry couldn't really answer either question and mumbled that he didn't know.

On the last evening before they returned to school, he and Hermione were sat on the bench in the Weasleys back garden, Ron was packing his trunk as he had left it to the last minute.

"Harry you have been distant, do you miss him?"

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Yeah, I do, I miss him a lot."

She patted Harry's knee "I'm happy that you have found someone, not just anyone but the one that fulfils your heart's desire."

He smiled and nodded at her, he felt bad that they didn't know, but he knew Ron reaction would mean that the whole castle would probably know.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about him, we're keeping it quiet and I think by the time Ron finished shouting the whole school would know."

She smiled "Ah well there is that, I'm sure once he has time to get used to it and you explain that Draco is your soul mate he would be fine." She flew her hand up to cover her mouth, she just said 'Draco', now Harry knew she knew.

Harry started at her, eyes wide. "Sorry Harry, I figured it out, I didn't mean to say his name, I just….Sorry."

Once Harry realised that she wasn't angry or annoyed he relaxed a little "its fine Hermione, if anyone was going to work it out, it would be you. Can you not tell Ron for now?"

She lightly hugged Harry "Of course not Harry, so you love him? What about Astoria?"

Harry's whole face expression changed as he said "Yeah I love him, I can't imagine my life without him now. As for Astoria she knows, she offered to be his cover whilst she had her own secret boyfriend." Hermione just shook her head and mutter Slytherin's. After that Harry felt better, like a little weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

…

Draco Christmas had been boring as usual, doing the same old meals with his parents, idle chit chat about crap he didn't believe in and then the awful Malfoy Christmas Ball. That wasn't as bad as previous years, as he had Astoria to talk to, other girls left him alone when he was with her.

His father was extremely pleased with how his relationship was going with her, Draco couldn't wait until the day he told the bastard it was all fake. Draco had worn his ghastly red socks under his dress robes as a tribute to Harry, and a fuck you to his dad, he would hate them. Astoria had said that she would wait until Draco was ready to publicly end their fake relationship, Neville was happy to announce their relationship when Astoria and Draco 'broke up'.

Draco had been counting down the days, he missed Harry so much, and it ached. It was now the last night at the godforsaken manor and he was going to see Harry tomorrow. He had been summoned to his father's study, he was dragging his feet, if he was late it would piss his father off. Arriving just on time, Draco mentally kicked himself. He knocked, waited for his father's permission to enter and then walked in. His father told him to sit and he did, watching his father's blank cold face for any signs of what this was about, he found none.

"Draco, I have asked you here to discuss your plans for once you graduate."

Draco silently said in his head 'No father not ask me my plans, TELL me my plans.'

He folded his hands together "Well father as you have previously mentioned I will be marrying Astoria once she graduate's, and I assume that you will require me to help run the Malfoy businesses."

His father nodded "Yes, which is what I thought too, your mother wants to make arrangements to speak with Astoria's mother, and she wants to start the wedding preparations."

Draco just inclined his head "Is that all father?"

Lucius eyebrows went up "No that is not all Draco, I tell you when to leave, you do not ask."

Draco had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, his father was such a douche.

"I was thinking maybe you should also get a job at the ministry, get a foot in the door, we can use another person from the inside."

Draco thought that the word 'USE' was the most important one in that sentence.

"Whatever you wish father. My grades are great, I cannot see why they would not employ me."

Lucius flicked his hand at Draco "You may leave now."

Draco stood, thanked his father and left. He had a lot of thinking to do, he was growing impatient and he wanted the world to know he was in love, he was fed up with hiding, he didn't know if he could wait until graduation. He was sure if they spoke to McGonagall they can ensure their safety whilst at Hogwarts and then they could leave together after graduation, somewhere his father couldn't find them. He was growing bored of his father using him as a puppet. He would speak to Harry and Astoria they can all help make a decision.

That night Draco packed his own trunk, telling a house elf to leave. He had to get use to doing these things himself, he knew Harry wouldn't want a house elf. Just the thought of living with Harry after graduation, waking up every day with him, Draco spent the rest of the evening day dreaming about his and Harry's future together. Later that night Draco sent Harry a message via the perfect parchment.

_Hey baby, _

_Last night apart, I cannot sleep, keep thinking of the moment we kiss again. We need to talk about my father when I return, I think I need to make a decision and soon. _

_See you on the train, miss you and love you._

_Always_

_D X x X_

A few moments later and Harry had replied.

_Hey my love, _

_I too cannot sleep, I have missed you terribly, and I think if we spend too long apart we start suffering from heartache…it's bloody annoying. The only thing that will ease it, is you my love. _

_A talk about your father is long overdue, I will be happy to do what you feel is best. Speak soon._

_Yes I will see you on the train, I will sit with my friends for a bit, but will come find you after an hour or so. _

_Love you too my love, night!_

_Always_

_H X x X_

Harry couldn't wait to see Draco, he was the first to wake, the first to eat breakfast and the first to be waiting at the fireplace with his trunk. Hermione giggled at his behaviour but said nothing else. The trio shared a compartment with, Ginny and Dean, Neville and Seamus.

Seamus was teasing Neville about his secret girlfriend "She's not real is she Nev, you're making her up."

Neville shrugged "She's real, you will soon find out."

Seamus frowned "I bet you're ashamed, she's a Slytherin isn't she?"

Neville tensed "So what if she is a Slytherin, it makes no difference, I will graduate soon and houses will mean sod all in the real world."

Hermione jolted forward, looked at Harry and mouthed 'Astoria', Harry was surprised but once he thought about it, he knew this was right.

"Seamus leave Neville alone, besides my mystery boyfriend is Slytherin, it's not mine and Neville's fault that the other houses cannot keep up with us." Harry winked at Neville and continued to eat his chocolate frogs.

Later Harry said he was leaving to meet someone and went in search of Draco. He found Draco in an empty compartment, as soon as Harry walked by Draco had pulled him in. He shut the door, cast locking and silencing spells and then shut the compartment blinds.

"Hey…"

Harry briefly kissed Draco "Hey to you too. How did you manage to find an empty compartment?"

Draco smirked "Well I may have threatened to hex a few first years if they didn't leave."

Shaking his head at Draco "Really, love."

Draco pulled Harry towards him and began kissing all over his face. Telling Harry how much he missed him in-between kisses. Harry stopped the assault of kisses with one long, heated kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Draco to slip his tongue in. Draco's tongue felt amazing, he missed it so much. He ran his hands all over Draco's body, finally coming to a rest on his buttocks, he gently squeezed it.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips, then continued to kiss him, until Harry had to break away, gasping for air. "Sorry baby, I missed you."

Harry laughed "I missed you too my love, come, sit down."

Once Draco had sat, Harry straddled him and assaulted Draco with kisses all over his face.

"Payback's a bitch"

Draco laughed and slipped his hands under Harry's top and began touching as much as Harry as his hands could reach. Soon the kissing took a turn and they were frantically kissing, it was fast and rough and screamed that they both wanted more. Harry began gyrating in Draco's lap, causing both erections to rub together.

Harry had moved onto Draco's neck and Draco had gripped Harry's hair, moaning as Harry started gyrating faster. Harry slid down Draco, knelt between his legs and took hold of Draco, he was touching Draco, when Draco also slid to the floor and whispered that they should try the 69, they had done it in their dream but not in reality.

They removed the bottom half of their clothes and Draco led on his back, on the floor, Harry facing the other way, hovered over Draco, lowering himself so Draco could take his penis into his mouth, he then took hold of Draco and started sucking him, he used a firm grip at the base, pumping the bottom half of his penis, in sync with the sucking of the top part. Draco matched Harry's rhythm and soon they were reaching joint climaxes.

Harry climbed off Draco and sat against the seat on the floor, Draco spelled them clean and sorted his clothes out, then joined Harry.

"Welcome back baby."

Harry reached over and patted Draco's knee "It's good to be back my love."

They spent a further half an hour making out and then they both returned to the compartment with their friends.

Later that night Harry was waiting in the same courtyard he saw Draco and Astoria in all that time ago. He was actually waiting for the both of them, however when he saw Neville he knew Hermione had guessed right, Neville was Astoria's boyfriend.

Neville approached Harry and smiled "Typical Draco, wouldn't settle for any old person as his boyfriend, he had to have you."

Harry laughed and said "I'm the only one who can handle him, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Neville joined Harry on the bench and they talked of having secret Slytherin partners and how the whole school will be buzzing once the shit hit the fan. Soon Astoria and Draco arrived, both Neville and Harry stood and kissed their partners in greeting.

"Well as I am sure everyone has figured out, Harry is my boyfriend and Astoria is seeing Neville. I have asked you all here to discuss letting the rest of Hogwarts in on this fact."

Draco turned to Neville and Astoria "Obviously if I decide to come out and tell everyone I am with Harry, then this will effect Astoria, if you'd prefer I wait until graduation, I can."

Neville looked at his girlfriend "Astoria honey, it's your call. I only have my gran and she won't care either way, you have your whole family to deal with, plus Lucius' wrath to deal with."

She was silent for a moment thinking over what Neville had said "If Draco is ready to make the leap, then so am I, I'm fed up with hiding, and I want people to know that I am in love and that it is you who I love."

Neville hugged her and kissed the top of her head "Ok honey, then lets tell everyone, I'm sure Harry and Draco's revelation will overshadow ours."

Draco laughed "I think I will shock the most, at least people know Harry is gay, I'm gay, not actually with Astoria and my partner is none other than Harry Potter."

Harry hugged Draco with one arm and nuzzled into his neck. "Well I will speak to McGonagall, to make sure she is aware of the situation, she will have to keep Lucius out after all."

They all nodded "How are you going to tell your father."

Draco frowned "I'm torn between letting it get back to him, which would annoy him that I didn't even tell him direct, but then I want to tell him so I can see the look on his face, knowing he failed to mould me into a mini Lucius."

Harry kissed Draco's neck "Oh love, please let me be there when you tell him."

They all thought for a moment "How about we all wait until Valentine's day, then all of us can declare who are true partners are?"

They all laughed "How very corny, but I guess we all need to do it at the same time and why not on the holiday of love." Astoria said.

"I suppose baby, you will have to wait until we see Lucius again to see the look on his face, as soon as it gets back to him on Valentine's Day he will want to see me."

Hugging Draco, squeezing him around the middle "I'm just happy that we are going to tell people, I guess I should warn Hermione, so she can prepare for Ron's reaction."

They all talked for a little while longer, Neville and Astoria said goodbye to them and they were alone in the courtyard. Draco was loosely hugging Harry, holding his waist, as Harry had his arms around Draco's neck, Draco bent and rested his forehead against Harry's.

He looked into Harry's eyes "Are you sure you want to do this, if my father decides to come after you, he might hurt you."

Harry traced along Draco's forehead, down the side of his face and down his jaw, with his hand "I have never been surer of anything in my life, then I am sure that it is you I want to spend my life with, no one can come between us."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead "It's a good thing we had that potions accident, it made me realise what I'm sure deep down I knew all along, you and I belong together." They kissed passionately for a while, both enjoying the time they had together.

January passed in a rush and Harry was excited about the up in coming bomb they were about to drop on the students of Hogwarts. He was on his way to meet, Neville, Astoria and Draco, they all had a meeting with the Headmistress. Once they were all assembled the headmistress asked them what they wanted to see her about.

Neville explained how he had been seeing Astoria for a while now and how she asked Draco to be the decoy boyfriend, Draco then explained that he was gay and that Astoria was meant to be his future wife and they pretended to have a relationship to stop Lucius growing suspicious.

However when Harry told McGonagall that he and Draco were in love, she became speechless.

"Professor are you ok?"

Blinking a few times she nodded "Yes, I'm fine Mr Potter, just a bit of a shock."

Draco added "We both shared a potion induced dream and as luck with have it, we both desired someone to love and we soon realised that the one person who owned our hearts was each other. When I woke I panicked as my father didn't know I was gay and it was a shock to find out Harry was my soul mate."

She mumbled "Yes I can imagine that was a shock."

Harry grinned "Draco started pushing me away and was acting like a jerk, that's why we both started getting ill, but once we both realised that if we denied our love then we could suffer severe heartache, we decided to give our relationship a go, and we haven't looked back since." Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. No one noticed Snape's portrait fainting.

"We thought it would be a good idea to warn you, that we will be announcing who we are with over Valentines and I'm sure once my father finds out, you will have to deal with him."

She nodded "Thank you for letting me know, I will expect to receive correspondence from the Greengrass' and Malfoy families. You may leave." Reaching the door she added "Oh and Mr Potter I am pleased you are happy, you and Mr Malfoy make a wonderful couple." She knew that she shouldn't pass comment on students love lives, but she particularly like Harry and Draco.

The day before Valentine Harry was sat with Hermione and Ron, he cleared his throat "Ron, Hermione I have decided to come out and let everyone else know who I am with, we will be announcing it tomorrow, I thought I would warn you Ron as, it will be a shock, but please remember that I love him, he is what my heart desires and nothing anyone says will change that. You will have to learn to accept it or not be part of my life if you can't."

Ron frowned "I'm sure it's not that bad mate, I will always be your friend, no matter what."

Hermione laughed and patted her boyfriend's back "I will remind you that you said that tomorrow."

It was lunchtime and two Slytherin's and two Gryffindor's were stood outside the great hall, preparing to go in and put a cat among the pigeons. They had decided that Neville would go sit with Astoria at the Slytherin table, as the Slytherin's were less likely to murder Neville, however they would hex Harry, within an inch of his life if he sat at their table.

Also seeing as Draco was coming out at the same time, it was best he sat with the Harry at the Gryffindor table, he may still get hexed but it was less likely as Harry had a lot of friends that would protect Harry and his partner no matter who it was, out of fierce loyalty.

Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, squeezed his hand and whispered "Ready my love?"

Draco squeezed his hand back and whispered "Yes, it's now or never."

With that, they opened the doors, walked in holding hands, ignored the stares and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to each other, getting lunch ready, ignoring the sudden noise of students gasping and whispering, not long after Astoria and Neville walked in, hand in hand and headed for the Slytherin table.

Hermione waved at them and continued eating, whereas Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Ron all started with their mouths open. Ron had closed and opened his mouth several times, not managing to keep it closed. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, nudged Draco in time for him to look up and see Pansy storming towards them.

"Draco, do you realise that it is only February, it is not April fools, stop messing around and get back over to the Slytherin table."

The hall was deadly silent, everyone watching the exchange, you could hear a pin drop, Draco in a cool voice "Yes Pansy I am well aware of the date, that is why I am sitting with my boyfriend on Valentine's Day."

The colour drained from Pansy's face "Are you trying to say that not only are you and Astoria not a couple, but you are actually GAY and with Potter!"

Draco smirked "Well whoever said you were stupid were mistaken, that is exactly what I am saying."

She stomped her foot "I don't believe you."

Harry spoke up instead "Well we don't care if you don't believe it, its fact. Neville and Astoria are together, and Draco and she arranged a fake relationship, so Neville and I, could date Draco and Astoria in secret."

She looked like she had been slapped, then she gave a short laugh, that chilled Harry "You wait Draco, once your father finds out, you won't have your precious Potter anymore." With that she stormed off, leaving the great hall.

The student population erupted, all were gossiping about what they had heard, Harry could see Astoria was have a quiet argument with her sister. Harry continued to eat his lunch, making small chit chat with Draco and Hermione, the only two people currently capable of speech.

Soon his friends pulled themselves together, Seamus asked "How long have you been seeing each other Harry?"

Harry smiled at his friend, he didn't seem angry just curious "Um since September, after the potions accident, my heart's desire was shown to me and it showed Draco."

All the girls in hearing distance melted at that, Ginny smiled "How sweet Harry, I for one is happy for you, if you're happy then I'm happy."

She then turned to Draco and cackled "As for you, I will take great pleasure in saying this…" she reached out her hand, waiting for Draco to shake it "Welcome to the Weasley family" Draco paled at that, Harry hid a laugh.

"Just so you know though, if you hurt Harry in any way, you will have all of us to answer to, and there are a lot of us." She then turned to Dean and started talking with him about quidditch, Harry mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

Seamus, Dean and Ginny carried on as normal, then Ron spoke up "I …..You….Malfoy…" he stopped talking and then a moment later tried again.

"Malfoy won't be welcome in the Weasley family, not ever."

Ginny snapped her head up at that, before Harry could respond she fiercely said "Shut up Ron, I already accepted Draco and I'm sure the others will too once they realise that Harry is in love. You are the only one with a problem and I suggest you get over it, you prat."

Draco couldn't help but smile, it was weird having the fiery redhead on his side for once, and he quite liked it. Even he could admit she would be a good friend.

Harry spoke up too "Remember what I said Ron, I was serious, if you cannot learn to accept this, then we cannot be friends, I will not forgo my happiness, to suit your school boy grudge."

Hermione nodded "Ron, let's go take a walk."

She ushered him out, turning and saying "Once he has had time to come to terms with it, I'm sure he will be ok."

Harry shrugged and returned his attention back to Draco "Now we wait love, I'm sure it will be in the newspaper tomorrow and then your parents will be in touch."

After dinner, they decided to use their free period to go flying, now that people knew they were a couple they had more freedom to spend time together, and not worry about being seen.

After the showered and had sex in the locker room showers, they headed to Draco's dormitory. Harry didn't think Ron could handle seeing Harry and Draco kissing on Harry's bed just yet.

The entered Draco's room, Blaise looked at Harry and wiggled his eyebrows,

"So Potter it was you who tied our dearest Draco up, who knew you could be so bad."

Harry could tell that Blaise was messing around, he wasn't being a bastard.

"Blaise! Leave him alone."

Blaise smiled "Draco darling, why didn't you tell us you were gay, I would have been willing to help guide you."

Draco burst out laughing, he knew Blaise was joking, Blaise was the straightest person he knew. Soon all four boys were laughing, Theo and Blaise said they couldn't care less if Draco was straight, gay or bi and they commended Draco on his choice of a boyfriend.

"I mean you couldn't just date anyone, you Draco Malfoy needed someone who matched your own status and that my dear friend is Potter."

Harry laughed "Call me Harry, please." Blaise nodded and then all four boys talked about Lucius possible reaction.

It was now a few days since Draco had come out and he had received a few letters a day from home, he just returned them unopened. Draco was happy, majority of people accepted his sexuality and his choice of partner, most people were either scared of Harry or Him so he guessed that helped.

Ron had approached him earlier and mumbled that he will try and accept Draco, he was glad that Harry was happy and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it, however he said he will be polite to him but don't expect miracles, it will be a few years yet before he fully trusted Draco. Draco just nodded and agreed to make an effort for Harry's sake.

Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time, his friend knew he was with Draco and most people accepted this. Ron had approached him and apologised for acting like an ass, he said he had spoken to Draco and that they had called a truce. He gawkily hugged Harry, patted him on the back, quickly pulled away and said he was glad Harry was finally happy and that he would never stop being his friend.

Lucius had tried to arrange a meeting with Draco, through the school but Draco dismissed it, the next day the Daily Prophet ran a story, which declared that Lucius had disowned his son and he no longer would inherit the Malfoy estate. Draco didn't care really, as long as his father didn't hurt Harry then he could do whatever he wanted.

The months soon passed, Draco and Harry were busy studying for their exams but found time to be together. Draco had asked Harry if he wished to remain in England, even though they wouldn't be protected at Hogwarts anymore.

"I was thinking about that love, how would you feel about traveling the world, we can just go from one place to another, staying in hotels and camping..."

Harry laughed as Draco scrunched up his face as Harry said camping. "Ok maybe not camping, but we can travel, see the wonders of the world and be together just us."

Draco sat and thought about that "That sounds great baby, let's go to Paris first." Harry nodded in agreement.

The exams were taken and school was over, they had celebrated Draco's birthday in the RoR, with a huge party, Ginny even gave Draco a gift. It was a Weasley sweater, she thought it was hilarious but Draco, had grumbled something along the line 'Great a ghastly sweater to go with my ghastly red socks.'

Harry kissed him and explained that the sweater was a rite of passage that meant he was accepted in the Weasley family. Draco's parents ignored Draco's birthday, but he didn't mind, they will get to a time in their lives when they will look back on their actions and regret what they done.

Graduation soon came and Draco had the Weasley family cheering him as he accepted his results. His parents were absent. Ron had relaxed a little around Draco and occasionally they would have a laugh with each other. Hermione and Ron said they would miss Draco and Harry but were happy that they were travelling, Ron had purposed to Hermione and they were invited back for the wedding once they set a date.

That evening after a celebration party at the burrow he and Draco left for Paris. Both happy and in love, looking forward to a future together.

**A/N:** Just the epilogue to go…..then it's over. Boo hoo.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has followed this story through to the end, thank you for all of your reviews. Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

Harry and Draco were unpacking their belongings, they had amassed a lot of stuff during their travels and their new house would certainly be as fascinating as Dumbledore's office. They spend four years traveling the world, staying in hotels, villas and employee accommodation. They returned to England for Ron and Hermione's wedding and Daphne and Blaise's wedding, but left soon after, Now however Draco had told Harry he wished to settle in one place, have a home to call their own, and so here they were in their newly purchased house, unpacking and settling down. They timed their return nicely, as the following week they had been invited to Neville and Astoria's wedding.

Harry was sat cross legged, unpacking a box full of ordinary and wizarding photo's.

"Draco love, we should really sort these out, they are a right mess."

Draco bent and kissed the top of Harry's head , "I'll leave that job for you then, baby."

Harry smiled, after all this time with Draco he still got flutters every time he kissed him. They had no furniture as they never bothered buying any, as they never stayed in one place long enough.

"Are you up for a shopping trip tomorrow, baby? We have to get Nev and Astoria a wedding gift too."

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist "Sure love, as long as you let me have a say in the furniture, your tastes are too snobby for me, I like nice and comfortable."

Draco laughed "No we are not decorating our house like the burrow, I don't care how comfortable it is."

Just then they heard two voices, one female and one male exclaim "Oi there is nothing wrong with the Burrow, you wait until I tell mum that."

Draco laughed as Ron and Ginny emerged from the hallway. Draco hugged Ginny and nodded at Ron. Draco had become fast friends with Ginny, she even sided with Draco on the silly arguments he had with Harry, whilst Ron fought in Harry's corner.

Not long after Hermione came waddling into view "I told you not to walk so fast Ron, I can't keep up, this baby is jamming its foot in my ribcage."

Harry smiled and tried his best to hug her, but this was made difficult by her ever growing bump.

"So if it's a boy Weasley, will you call it Draco?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron lightly pushed Draco "As if, poor fucking kid, what kind of name is Draco, ridiculous."

Everyone laughed expect Draco, who pouted. They ordered take out and sat on the living room floor of Harry's and Draco's new home. They talked about anything and everything and Harry was glad to be home.

Later that night Harry had just showered and went in search of Draco, what he found instead made his heart skip a beat, in the living room, as a feature wall Draco had covered the whole wall in all their photos, photos of places, monuments, tourist attractions, friends, family, people they met on their travels and of course numerous photos of them, laughing, kissing and generally being happy.

However what made Harry's heart skip a beat was the message Draco had painted on the blank wall next to the photos, he had used a sample paint they were thinking of using as the main living room colour, in large letters, Draco had painted:

**Harry baby, you are my everything, do me the honour of saying you will marry me?**

**Always**

**D x x x**

Harry's eyes filled with happy tears, he turned to look for Draco, he was stood behind Harry leaning against the door frame, with a bottle of champagne.

Harry looked directly into his eyes and sincerely said "Yes of course my love."

Draco put the champagne on the floor, closed the gap between them and lovingly kissed Harry. That night they made love on the floor, both still as much in love as the first time they said it.

They were in Diagon Alley, looking for an engagement ring, when a cold voice said "I see you have returned, I hope now you have gotten this silly rebellion out of your system, you will return to the Malfoy family."

Draco's snapped his head around, back ram rod straight and fists clenched, in a voice full of hate "Yes, we have returned and for your information Harry and I are engaged, I will renounce the awful Malfoy name and become a Potter."

Harry stared at Draco, he was willing to give up his name and take Harry's last name, and Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's hand for reassurance.

Lucius looked livid "How dare you, you ungrateful brat."

Draco looked more determined than ever "You are the one who disowned me, I no longer have the right to be called a Malfoy, as Harry is my family now I will be proud to carry his name."

With that Draco looked his father up and down, then confidently walked out of the shop. Draco was angry, Harry could tell, he let Draco drag him to the apparition point and Draco used side-along apparition to take them home. Draco led Harry to the bedroom, without saying a word, he shoved Harry against the wall and kissed Harry with full force. Harry sensed that Draco needed to release his anger and if that meant allowing Draco to be rough with him, then he would accept that.

Harry tilted back his head to allow Draco access to his neck, Draco was biting and licking it, gone was the tender love making of the night before, in its place was a forceful, angry, wild movements and touches. They were soon naked, Draco had lifted Harry's leg up onto his hip and Harry wrapped it around Draco's waist, his back pressed against the wall, Draco supporting Harry's body. Draco carried Harry over to their make shift bed and led Harry down.

Draco didn't slow down or stop for foreplay, instead he muttered a lubricant spell and he slung Harry's legs over his shoulders, in one quick movement he entered Harry. Harry cried out in pain, but it soon subsided as Draco began slowly thrusting, once Harry had relaxed and the pain had lessened Draco started thrusting faster and harder, he didn't caress or kiss Harry, and instead he just fucked him hard and fast.

Harry was moaning, feeling every thrust over his prostrate, he was gripping the bed sheets, in pleasure but also to stop himself reaching out to touch Draco, he knew Draco didn't want to be touched. Soon Draco was gripping Harry's legs tighter, leaving bruises, he screamed Harry's name and came hard.

As soon as Draco regained his composure he pulled out of Harry and headed straight for the shower. Harry sighed, years of being with Draco had taught him, if he was in one of these moods, it was best to leave him to his own thoughts, if he tried to talk to Draco he would snap at Harry and they would argue. Instead he had learned to give Draco some space, once Draco had organised his own thoughts he would come find Harry. Harry cast a cleaning spell and got dressed,

He was in the kitchen making dinner, when Draco re-emerged. He sauntered over to Harry, slipped his arms around Harry's waist, lovingly kissed behind Harry's ear and whispered,

"Hey baby, thanks for giving me some space. I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk."

Harry turned, wrapped his own arms around Draco, tucked his head under Draco's chin and replied "No need to apologise, whatever you need, I will do it."

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head "That is why you and I are perfect together."

Harry placed a kiss on Draco's chest and hesitantly asked "Are you sure you want to be a Potter?"

Draco stepped back enough, so he could look into Harry's eyes "100% sure, being a Malfoy is my past, becoming a Potter is my future." He then bent down and kissed Harry, slipping his tongue in Harry's warm and waiting mouth.

(One year later)

Harry was pacing back and forth "Stop that Harry, you're nervous I understand that, but you're driving me mad." Hermione said this as she rocked baby Rose, trying to get her to sleep. "Sorry, I'm just apprehensive, I want to marry Draco and then, I can relax and enjoy the wedding reception."

Just then Ron entered, the enclosed area allocated for getting ready. Draco had found a local park and he had rented it out for the whole day and night, the park was beautiful, it had a large willow tree, which Draco had arranged the alter and seating near.

"Alright mate?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair "Yes I'm fine, I just want to get on with it, I can't abide all this waiting."

Ron laughed "You know Draco, everything has to be perfect, before he even considers stepping foot down the alter."

Harry laughed weakly, Draco was defiantly a groomzilla. When Ron bent to coo at Rose, Harry caught sight of a flash of red.

"What socks are you wearing?"

Ron frowned "Bloody Draco insisted all men involved in the wedding party wear 'ghastly' red socks, you should have seen Blaise's face."

Harry burst out laughing, he suddenly felt a lot better. Ten minutes later, the guests were seated, Blaise and Astoria walked down the alter, with Blaise and Astoria going to stand on the left, then Ron and Hermione walked down, veering to the right, stood facing the crowd and then Ginny walked down on her own and joined Ron and Hermione on the right.

Once all groomsmen and grooms women were at the end of the alter, Harry walked from the right and Draco from the left and they walked down the alter together, linking arms. They then stopped at the end and stood in the middle, stood facing each other, with Harry's friends on the right and Draco's on the left. The ceremony was simple yet beautiful, they sealed their vows with a kiss and then walked back up the alter with the others following behind. They had an outdoor party, with entertainment and hot and cold buffet in the park, ending the night with a special case of Georges' fireworks.

"Mr Potter, you care to dance?" Draco smiled at Harry, it was strange being called Mr Potter. He took Harry's hand and slow danced with Harry. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder and they held each other, both feeling complete.

**The End**


End file.
